Liebe und andere Katastrophen
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Das Jahr 2847 DZ. Legolas besucht Bruchtal und begegnet dort unter etwas eigenartigen Umständen einer hübschen Elbenmaid names Elenael. Obwohl beide sich von Anfang an mögen, machen einige Missgeschicke und -Verständnisse ihnen das Leben schwer. WIP R
1. Kapitel 1

Autorinnen: Galadriel (Leandra) und Borrible

Titel: Liebe und andere Katastrophen  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romantik/Humor  
Inhalt: Wir befinden uns im Jahre 2847 D.Z. Legolas besucht Bruchtal und begegnet dort unter etwas eigenartigen Umständen einer hübschen Elbenmaid names Elenael (Elen= Stern; fael (abgewandelt)=Glanz)  
Obwohl beide von Anfang an Sympathie für einander empfinden, führen doch einige Missgeschicke und Missverständnisse dazu, dass den Beiden das Leben schwer gemacht wird.   
  
A/N: Galadriel: Also wie ihr meiner Signatur entnehmen könnt, habe ich es mir zum Hobby gemacht, Legolas zu quälen. Heldenhaft und makellos ist er schon in so vielen stories, also lasse ich ihn hier von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste Treten... mal zur Abwechslung *g* Das ganze fing als RP an und ist deswegen rollenverteilt. Ich habe die Rolle von Legolas, während Borrible Elenael spielt.   
  
A/N: Borrible: Eigentlich hatte ich mir ja geschworen, niemals etwas zu schreiben, das eine Liebesgeschichte wird, in der Legolas einer der beiden Personen ist und eine Mary-Sue die andere. Ich bin immer noch recht skeptisch, aber verschiedene Leute haben mich schon davon überzeugt, dass Elenael keine Mary Sue ist und ich muss sagen, dass sie mir doch schon ans Herz gewachsen ist. Ich beneide Legolas absolut nicht darum, dass er von Galadriel gespielt wird ... er hat's hier wirklich nicht leicht. Ich muss sagen, dass ich mich schon einige Male beim gemeinsamen Schreiben mehr als amüsiert habe und es sieht so aus, als würde sich das in näherer Zukunft auch nicht ändern ... Dankeschön, Galadriel, für diese wundervollen Ideen und die Möglichkeit, das hier mit dir schreiben zu können!  
  
A/N: Galadriel die 2.: Aww, danke *g* Und auch ich freue mich, das hier mit dir schreiben zu können, denn du schreibst einfach wunderschön. So aber nun genug Süßholzgerasple *g* Lassen wir die Leute mal das erste Kapitel lesen.   
  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Legolas ließ seinen Blick über seine Umgebung schweifen, als er von seinem Pferd abstieg. Er war schon einige Male zuvor in Bruchtal gewesen, doch jedes Mal wieder raubte der Anblick ihm den Atem. Ein dunkelhaariger Elb kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihm das Pferd ab, um es in die Stallungen zu bringen, und Legolas ging in Richtung von Elronds Haus, wo er bereits erwartet wurde. In den letzten Jahren herrschte wieder reger Kontakt zwischen Düsterwald und Bruchtal, nicht zu letzt wegen der Bedrohung aus dem Osten und den erforderlichen Bündnissen, die die 3 Elbenreiche Mittelerdes untereinander ausgehandelt hatten. Auch wenn sein Vater Thranduil andere Boten für diese Aufgaben hatte, so nutze Legolas doch gerne die Gelegenheit, um durch die Wälder Mittelerdes zu streifen und überbrachte die Nachrichten oft selbst. Auch diesmal hatte er wieder einen wichtigen Brief seines Vaters für den Herrn von Bruchtal dabei, denn die Nazgûl trieben weiterhin ihr Unwesen im Süden Düsterwalds. Thranduil brauchte Unterstützung, wollte er den Kampf gegen die Nazgûl und die Orks nicht verlieren. Legolas war ein wenig in Gedanken, als er den geschlängelten Pfad zum letzten Heimeligen Haus hinauf lief, so dass er nicht aufpasste, als er um die Ecke eines Gebäudes lief und plötzlich mit jemandem zusammen stieß. Als er erschrocken aufschaute, blickte er in das Gesicht einer Elbenmaid, die sich die Stirn rieb, nachdem Legolas mit ihr an den Köpfen zusammen gestoßen war.  
  
Elenael konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals einen schlimmeren Tag erlebt zu haben als diesen. Und dabei hatte er erst angefangen. Sie hatte so viel zu tun, dass sie überhaupt nicht wusste, wo sie anfangen sollte, jeder schien irgendetwas von ihr zu verlangen und nichts schien so zu funktionieren wie sie - oder alle anderen - es sich gedacht hatten. Sie war gerade aus dem Garten auf den Weg zurück ins Haus, als vor ihr jemand um die Ecke kam und, anscheinend ohne hinzusehen, in sie hineinlief. Elenael konnte gerade noch so einen Fluch unterdrücken, stattdessen rieb sie sich die Stirn, um den Druck hinter ihren Schläfen, der sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile ausgebreitet hatte, nun gepaart mit dem dumpfen Schmerz des Zusammenstoßes, zu verjagen.  
  
"Verzeiht", brachte Legolas schließlich heraus, doch die Elbenfrau schien ihn nur böse aus ihren grau-blauen Augen an zu funkeln. "Es tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken und hatte euch nicht bemerkt. Geht es euch gut?" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein eigener Schädel ein wenig schmerzte. Der Zusammenprall war alles andere als sanft gewesen.  
  
"Ja, ja", erwiderte Elenael nur, sich einzig wünschend, schnell verschwinden zu können und ihrer Arbeit weiter nachzugehen. Die Valar wussten, wie viel sie noch zu tun hatte. "Es tut mir leid", brachte sie schließlich noch hervor, sich ihrer Manieren erinnernd. Innerlich aber verdrehte sie die Augen. Konnten die Leute heutzutage denn nicht aufpassen, wohin sie ihre Füße setzten? Und wer war das überhaupt?  
  
"Entschuldigt euch nicht", sagte Legolas und schaute sich sein Gegenüber genauer an. Sie wirkte irgendwie müde, gehetzt, und in ihren Augen schien immer noch ein wenig Wut zu funkeln. Als sie nichts weiter sagte, trat Legolas von einem Fuß auf den anderen und räusperte sich dann kurz. "Nun, ich werde dann weiter gehen. Herr Elrond erwartet mich bereits. Ich bitte noch mals um Entschuldigung." Er lächelte sie freundlich an und wand sich dann zum Gehen.  
  
Elrond erwartete ihn? Er musste irgendein Bote aus einem der anderen Elbenreiche sein, dachte Elenael sich, während sie ihm kurz hinterher sah. Wahrscheinlich aus Düsterwald, der Kleidung nach zu urteilen. Normalerweise wäre es ihr völlig normal erschienen, aber in dem Moment fragte sie sich leicht genervt, warum er sich ständig entschuldigen musste. Kopfschüttelnd wand sie sich ebenfalls um und wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen.  
  
Legolas hatte soeben den Eingang erreicht, als er plötzlich jemanden nach ihm rufen hörte. Er wand sich herum und sah einen der Zwillinge auf ihn zu laufen.   
"Legolas! Schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte der dunkelhaarige Elb und umarmte Legolas kurz.   
"Hallo... El... ehm..." Er konnte sie tatsächlich nicht auseinander halten. Der andere Elb lachte laut.   
"Elladan, aber schwamm drüber. Kaum einer kann uns auseinander halten. Doch nun lass uns hinein gehen. Vater erwartet dich schon." Legolas nickte und folgte dem Zwilling ins Haus. Er war wirklich sehr lange nicht mehr in Bruchtal gewesen, doch war es schön zu sehen, dass er dort immer noch so willkommen war wie einst.   
  
Der Nachmittag verlief ruhig und angenehm. Legolas hatte Elrond die Nachricht seines Vaters überbracht und dann noch mit ihm und seinen Söhnen im Garten gesessen und über alte Zeiten geredet. Bald schon kündigte sich der Sonnenuntergang an und Elrond führte Legolas in seine Hallen, um dort das Abendmahl einzunehmen. Legolas nahm gemeinsam mit dem Herrn von Bruchtal, seinen beiden Söhnen, Glorfindel und Erestor an dem großen Tisch Platz und beobachtete die Diener, als sie allmählich ein opulentes Mahl anrichteten.   
"Zwar bringst du wichtige Nachrichten, doch möchten wir deinen Besuch auch feiern, Legolas", sagte Elrond freundlich lächelnd. "Denn schon lange warst du nicht mehr bei uns zu Besuch. Also lasst uns auf die Freundschaft zwischen Bruchtal und Düsterwald trinken." Er wollte soeben seinen Becher heben, als er bemerkte, dass er leer war.   
"Aber wo ist denn der Wein?" fragte Elrond und blickte hilfesuchend zu einem der Diener, der jedoch nur mit den Achseln zuckte. Plötzlich wurde die Türe zum Esszimmer aufgestoßen und Legolas Blick fiel auf die Elbenmaid, die er zuvor auf dem Weg zum Haus umgestoßen hatte. Sie balancierte etwas ungeschickt ein großes Tablett mit weiterem Essen und einigen Flaschen Wein auf einer Hand, während sie mit der anderen versuchte, die Tür weit genug auf zu bekommen, um mit der Last einzutreten.  
  
Langsam fragte Elenael sich wirklich, ob sie an diesem Tag irgendetwas getan hatte, dass Eru erzürnt hatte. Das Tablett, das sie in der Hand hielt, war so voll gestellt, dass sie ernste Probleme bekam, es weiter auf einer Hand zu balancieren. In der Küche waren ihr auch noch zwei Flaschen Wein zusätzlich in die andere Hand gedrückt worden und als sie protestiert und davor gewarnt hatte, dass sie es damit niemals bis zum Tisch im Speisezimmer schaffen würde, hatte die etwas ältere Elbin nur abgewunken und ihr gesagt, dass das für sie doch kein Problem sei. Nur unter einiger Anstrengung schaffte Elenael es dann wirklich, ohne Unfall den Tisch zu erreichen und ihre Last abzustellen.   
"Verzeiht, Herr Elrond, in der Küche herrscht anscheinend im Moment ein wenig ... Personalmangel", sagte sie entschuldigend, strich sich eine ihrer dunklen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und begann dann, den Wein in die verschiedenen Kelche einzuschenken.  
  
Als die Elbenmaid bei Legolas angekommen war, konnte er erkennen, dass sich eine leichte Beule auf ihrer Stirn gebildet hatte.   
"Danke", sagte er, als sie sein Glas gefüllt hatte, und wollte es soeben greifen, als seine Hand gegen die Karaffe stieß, die die Elbin hielt. Die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit ergoss sich auf das weißen Tischtuch und rann schneller als jemand reagieren konnte am Rand herunter und über das helle Gewand der Dienerin. Legolas wand seinen Blick beschämt von dem Ausmaß der Verwüstung ab und blickte in das hübsche, jedoch zornig wirkende Gesicht der dunkelhaarigen Elbenmaid.   
"Verzeihung", sagte er leise.   
Neben ihm lachte Elladan aus voller Kehle. "Wir wollten den Wein noch trinken, Legolas. Aber wenn dir der Sinn eher nach Wasser steht, dann hättest du es sagen können." Legolas spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, als er wieder zu der Dienerin blickte.  
  
Erst hatte Elenael überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass der weitere Elb am Tisch eben der war, mit dem sie am Morgen zusammengestoßen war. Erst, als er sich bei ihr bedankt hatte, war sie dem gewahr geworden, doch bevor sie irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hatte seine Hand ihre Karaffe umgestoßen und den Wein nicht nur über die Tischdecke ergossen. Nun reichte es endgültig, sie war mit ihrer Geduld am Ende. Elladans Lachen und seinen Kommentar ignorierend, wand sie ihren Blick kurz himmelwärts und murmelte: "Elbereth, hab Geduld mit mir ..." Sie sah nicht einmal mehr, dass der blonde Elb wirklich verlegen schien und, dass es ihm leid tat, als sie sich ohne Worte wieder umwandte und den Saal verließ. Sie würde sich bei Elrond entschuldigen, später, sobald ihr Zorn ein wenig verflogen war.   
Elrohir konnte sich ebenfalls ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er Elenael nachsah. "Schäm dich, Legolas, jetzt hast du sie verärgert. Dabei kann sie so eine nette Gesellschaft sein ..."  
  
Legolas schämte sich wirklich. Er war doch sonst nicht so ungeschickt. Und welch eine Aneinanderreihung von Ereignissen, dass jedes Mal diese Elbenmaid darin verwickelt war. Er hoffte inständig, dass dies die letzte Begegnung dieser Art war, und wenn er ihr nochmals unter besseren Umständen über den Weg laufen sollte, so musste er sich nochmals für seine Ungeschicktheit entschuldigen.   
"Nun, es ist ja nichts geschehen", sagte Elrond schließlich, als er bemerkte, wie peinlich berührt Legolas war. Er nahm nun selbst eine weitere Karaffe von dem Tablett, das die Dienerin da gelassen hatte, und goss den übrigen Tischgästen selbst den Wein ein. Er hätte einen Diener damit beauftragen können, doch im Kreise seiner Familie und seiner engsten Freunde war es durchaus nicht unüblich, dass der Herr von Bruchtal selbst einschenkte.   
  
Das Essen war hervorragend, so wie Legolas es von seinen früheren Besuchen in Bruchtal gewohnt gewesen war. Anschließend gingen sie in die Halle des Feuers und sangen und lachten, bis sich spät am Abend zunächst Glorfindel verabschiedete und gleich darauf Erestor. Legolas glaubte, einen Anflug von Röte auf Erestors Gesicht gesehen zu haben, als dieser sich entschuldigt hatte, und er fragte sich warum. Doch dann stieß Elladan ihn von der Seite an.  
"Sie können keine 10 Minuten getrennt sein", flüsterte der Zwilling leise kichernd, und Legolas runzelte die Stirn. "Wie meinst du das?"   
Nun schaltete sich auch Elrohir ein, der die Unterhaltung gehört hatte. "Dir sind wohl auch die Blicke entgangen, die Glorfindel und Erestor sich während des Essens zugeworfen haben, oder?"   
Legolas verstand immer noch nicht. "Du meinst doch nicht etwa..."   
Nun lachten beide Zwillinge gleichzeitig und nickten dann mit einem breiten Grinsen.   
"Oh", war das Einzige, das Legolas dazu einfiel. "Nun, das hätte ich nicht gedacht", gab er überrascht zu.   
"Oh wir können dir noch ganz andere Dinge erzählen", sagte Elladan lachend. Bald schon wurden alle Gerüchte und Neuigkeiten, die es in Bruchtal gab vor Legolas ausgebreitet und erläutert, und er musste einige Male herzhaft lachen. Der Abend neigte sich allmählich dem Ende zu, wie auch die Weinvorräte, als die Zwillinge zunehmend betrunkener wurden. Schließlich entschuldigte sich auch Legolas und brach zu seinen Gemächern auf und sehnte sich nach einem warmen Bett.  
  
Die Sterne schienen hell durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer, als Elenael endlich zu Bett ging. Sie hatte sich, nachdem sie sich gewaschen und umgezogen hatte, geweigert, ihr Zimmer noch einmal zu verlassen und wollte diesen Tag möglichst bald beenden. Die junge Elbin konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht so weiterging. Ihr Zorn über die Vorfälle den gesamten Tag über war ein wenig verflogen und hatte Sarkasmus in ihr zurückgelassen. Und nun, als sie endlich alleine in ihrem Bett lag und nach draußen blickte, hatte sie Zeit, sich all dies noch einmal mit ein wenig anderen Augen betrachten zu können. Sie rief sich das Gesicht des Elben noch einmal in Erinnerung und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie seinen Namen noch immer nicht kannte. Obwohl sie sich daran erinnern konnte, dass Elladan ihn nach diesem „Missgeschick" angesprochen hatte, doch in dem Augenblick war ihre Wut noch so groß gewesen, dass sie sich nun nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wie er ihn genannt hatte. Also blieb er vorerst namenlos für sie, obwohl sie sich inzwischen eingestehen musste, dass sie selten einen Elben gesehen hatte, der eine solche Schönheit besaß wie dieser … Es war über diesen Gedanken, als sie letztendlich irgendwann einschlief, die Augen halb geschlossen und distanziert in einem friedlichen Schlummer.  
  
Als Legolas endlich in seinem Bett lag, musste er unwillkürlich noch mal an die Elbin denken, der er heute bereits zweimal unter solch unangenehmen Umständen begegnet war. Sie musste ihn für den ungeschicktesten Elben östlich der Blauen Berge halten. Er fragte sich, ob er sich bei Elladan oder Elrohir nach ihrem Namen erkundigen sollte und dann vielleicht zu ihr gehen sollte, um sich zu entschuldigen. Doch vielleicht war das auch keine wirklich gute Idee, obwohl der Gedanke, sie wieder zu sehen doch recht verlockend schien. Legolas schaute aus dem Fenster und hinauf in den Sternenhimmel. Wie die Sterne hatten ihre Augen gefunkelt, wenn auch vor Zorn, doch irgendwie hatte es etwas Bezauberndes gehabt. Legolas schalt sich direkt für diese Gedanken, denn nach dem ersten Eindruck würde sie ohnehin nicht an ihm interessiert sein. Er seufzte und musste dann wieder an Glorfindel und Erestor denken. Zwar war es ihm zunächst äußerst ungewöhnlich erschienen, dass die beiden Berater Elronds sich als Partner erwählt hatten, doch waren sie offensichtlich wenigstens glücklich. Würde er jemals dieses Glück finden?  
  
~ TBC ~


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Es war früher Morgen, als Elenael aufstand und sich auf den Weg hinunter zu der Küche machte um zu fragen, ob es etwas gab, das sie zu erledigen hatte. Nach einer Weile lief sie Anaraen über den Weg, die auch sogleich nach ihr rief.   
„Sei so gut und sieh nach Prinz Legolas, ob ihm etwas fehlt." Für einen Moment sah Elenael die ältere Elbin verwirrt an.   
„Prinz Legolas?"   
Anaraen lachte.   
„Liebes, sag bloß, du wusstest nicht, dass unser gutaussehender junger Gast Thranduils Sohn ist?" Noch bevor sie völlig realisiert hatte, was Anaraen gesagt hatte, war diese schon verschwunden. Bevor Elenael sie bitten konnte, diese Aufgabe doch jemand anderem zu übertragen. Die dunkelhaarige Elbin stöhnte auf. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!   
  
Als Legolas erwachte, war es noch früh am Morgen, zu früh um irgendjemanden zu wecken und so entschloss er sich, erst mal ein langes Bad zu nehmen. Die Besuche in Bruchtal brachten so einige Annehmlichkeiten mit sich. So hatten die besseren Gemächer alle ihr eigenes Bad, welches durch ein verzweigtes Leitungssystem mit Wasser versorgt wurde, während es in Düsterwald und Lorien öffentliche Badestätten unter freiem Himmel gab. Er ließ reichlich warmes Wasser in den hellen Zuber ein und legte dann seine Schlafgewänder ab um in das angenehme Nass zu steigen. Gerne hätte er schon gestern ein Bad genommen, um den Schmutz der Reise von sich zu waschen, doch hatte sich tagsüber nicht die Gelegenheit geboten, und abends war er zu müde gewesen. Sorgfältig wusch er sein langes Haar und kämmte es noch nass mit einem breiten Kamm durch, um es von den vielen kleinen Knötchen zu befreien. Als er damit fertig war, stieg er aus der Wanne und trocknete sich ab. Plötzlich hörte er ein Klopfen an der Tür seines Gemachs. Er wickelte sich schnell das Handtuch um die Hüften. Es musste einer der Zwillinge sein, dachte er. Wer sonst würde ihm in dieser frühen Stunde einen Besuch abstatten? Doch als er die Tür öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf die leicht verdutzte Dienerin, eben die, der er gestern bereits zwei Mal begegnet war. Er wollte soeben etwas sagen, als er spürte, wie das Handtuch plötzlich von seinem Körper rutschte. Rasch griff er danach, um das schlimmste zu verhindern und seine wichtigsten Stellen bedeckt zu halten, doch stolperte er dabei über einen Zipfel des Stoffes und fiel vor der Elbin auf die Nase.   
  
Der Anblick, der sich Elenael bot, nachdem sie nichts Böses ahnend an die Tür geklopft und diese sich bald geöffnet hatte, ließ sie mitten in der Bewegung erstarren. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht daran hindern, den fast nackten Elben, der vor ihr stand und auf dessen Haut und Haaren noch immer einige Wassertropfen glitzerten, blitzschnell von oben bis unten zu mustern. Sie spürte, wie eine leichte Röte in ihre Wangen stieg, doch bevor er es bemerken konnte, musste Legolas seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem widerspenstigen Handtuch widmen, das sonst wohl auf Reisen gegangen wäre. Als er dabei auch noch stolperte und vor ihren Füßen landete, konnte Elenael nicht anders und ein leises Kichern erfüllte den Raum, bevor sie sich zusammenreißen konnte.  
  
Legolas hörte ihr leises Lachen, als er versuchte, wieder aufzustehen, ohne das Handtuch auf dem Boden liegen zu lassen. Als er endlich wieder auf beiden Füßen stand, schaute er die Elbin an, die äußerst amüsiert wirkte.   
"Wartet", brachte er endlich heraus und schloss dann die Tür vor dem verdutzten Gesicht der Elbenmaid. Er griff seine Hose und ein sauberes Hemd, um beides schnell anzuziehen, während er leise vor sich hin fluchte und nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Womit hatte er das verdient? Als er wieder bekleidet war, öffnete er die Tür erneut und blickte, immer noch beschämt, zu der dunkelhaarigen Elbin.   
"W- was kann ich für Euch tun?" fragte er höflich und bemüht darum, die Röte aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben.   
  
Etwas verdutzt musste Elenael mit ansehen, wie die Tür seines Zimmers sich vor ihrer Nase schloss. Doch da sie sich denken konnte, warum, breitete sich erneut ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das sie jedoch schnell wieder verbannte, sobald sich die Tür erneut, wenn auch etwas zögernder, öffnete. Sie bemerkte die leichte Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme, als er sie fragte, was er für sie tun konnte und ein kleiner Teil in ihr konnte die Schadenfreude nicht ganz unterdrücken.   
"Oh, ich wurde nur geschickt um zu sehen, ob Ihr noch etwas braucht, ob Ihr vielleicht ein Bad nehmen wolltet ... doch wie ich sehe, habt Ihr das bereits getan."   
Legolas erkannte so etwas wie Schadenfreude in ihren Gesichtszügen. "Nun … ich … ich benötige nichts weiter", sagte er knapp und sie nickte ihm zu. Sie war gerade dabei, sich zum Gehen zu wenden, als Legolas wieder das Wort ergriff.   
"Doch, da ist etwas." Sie blickte ihn fragend an. "Ich, nun, ich wollte mich für gestern entschuldigen. Erst habe ich euch umgestoßen und wie ich sehe, habt Ihr eine Beule davon getragen, und zweitens wollte ich mich für Euer Kleid entschuldigen. Ich hoffe, die Flecken gingen wieder heraus?"   
Elenaels Gesichtszüge wurden ein wenig sanfter, als sie in seinen Augen sah, dass es ihm ehrlich leid tat.   
"Macht Euch keine Sorgen deshalb. Und mit der Beule werde ich wohl leben müssen - wohl ganz wie Ihr selbst", setzte sie mit einem weiteren Lächeln hinzu, als sie ebenfalls den Ansatz einer Beule auf seiner Stirn erkennen konnte. Ihr Blick glitt über seine Gesichtszüge und ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, noch einmal an seinem Körper hinab, als sie sich an ihre Begegnung von vor wenigen Minuten erinnerte.   
Legolas griff sich an die Stirn. Er hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass dort ein Anzeichen des Zusammenpralls war.   
"Es tut gar nicht weh", sagte er und lächelte ein wenig verlegen. Für ein paar Augenblicke schaute er sie nur an, ohne etwas zu sagen, und auch sie schien nicht zu wissen, wie sie eine Konversation heran treiben könnte.   
"Ehm", Legolas räusperte sich. "Ihr habt bestimmt noch viel zu tun … wie war noch gleich Euer Name?" Er lobte sich innerlich für diesen taktisch klugen Zug, denn so musste er nicht zugeben, dass er ihren Namen noch überhaupt nicht kannte, aber ebenso wenig geriet er in die Verlegenheit aus reinem Interesse danach zu fragen.  
"Elenael", antwortete die Elbin und strich sich, wie es ihre Angewohnheit war, wieder eine ihrer langen, dunklen Haarstränen hinter ihr Ohr. "Und wenn wir schon bei Entschuldigungen sind ... Wegen gestern, das tut mir leid. Ich hatte einen ... nun ja ... einen schlechten Tag und wollte meine Wut nicht an Euch auslassen." Sie fühlte sich plötzlich ein wenig unsicher, als sie hinzufügte: "Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, wer Ihr seid ..." Sobald sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute sie sie auch schon wieder und Elenael biss sich leicht auf die Lippe, als hätte sie etwas Falsches gesagt.   
Legolas musste kurz stutzen. Was hatte sie soeben gemeint? Sie hatte ihn vorhin mit Namen angeredet, also musste sie erfahren haben, wer er war, doch was war so besonderes daran? "Was macht es für einen Unterschied wer ich bin, wenn ich doch ungeschickt genug bin, Euch zwei Mal an einem Tag in eine unangenehme Situation zu bringen?"   
Elenael wusste selbst nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte und nach einer kurzen Stille schlüpfte sie wieder in die Rolle, die sie gewohnt war.   
"Nun, braucht Ihr noch etwas?" Erst, als sie die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie eben dies vor wenigen Minuten schon einmal gefragt hatte; sie schloss kurz die Augen und fügte dann schnell hinzu: "Ich meine ... Wenn Ihr etwas brauchen solltet, ruft einfach."   
Legolas warf ihr einen leicht verwunderten Blick zu, als sie seiner Frage auswich, doch schien sie wohl nicht an einer Unterhaltung mit ihm interessiert. Vielleicht war sie doch noch ein wenig wütend auf ihn, und war soeben nur so freundlich gewesen, weil es ihre Pflicht als Dienerin war. Er unterdrückte ein leicht enttäuschtes Seufzen.   
"Danke, aber ich brauche nichts", sagte er knapp und schloss dann nach einem kurzen Nicken von Elenael die Tür seines Gemachs.   
  
Als die Tür sich vor ihrer Nase schloss, zuckte Elenael leicht zusammen. Legolas' letzte Worte schienen ihr weit weniger freundlich gewesen zu sein als zuvor und unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, welche der beiden Verhaltensweisen wirklich zu ihm gehörte. Adelige, die auf diejenigen, die sie bedienten, herabsahen, kannte sie genug, auch, wenn es bei Elben höchst selten war, doch der Ton, den sie aus seinen letzten Worten herausgehört hatte, kam ihr in diesem Zusammenhang recht bekannt vor. Elenaels Gesichtszüge härteten sich leicht, als sie sich endlich von der Tür abwandte.   
Sie war auf dem Weg zurück nach unten, als sie hörte, wie jemand ihren Namen rief. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Elrohir entgegensah, der auf sie zugeeilt kam.   
"Guten Morgen", antwortete sie. "Seid Ihr auf dem Weg zum Frühstück? Soweit ich weiß, dürfte es gerade vorbereitet werden." Der dunkelhaarige Zwilling war inzwischen bei ihr angekommen und verdrehte nun leicht belustigt die Augen.   
"Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass diese Formalitäten unnötig sind? Wir sind praktisch zusammen aufgewachsen, schon vergessen?" Elenael lachte.   
„Wie könnte ich? Und ihr beide habt euch nach all den Jahren, in denen ich bei eurer Schwester war, noch immer nicht geändert …" Fast schon entrüstet sah Elrohir sie an.   
„Geändert? Wir? Wieso auch? Du weißt doch, unser Ziel im Leben ist es, für immer gemeingefährliche Kinder zu bleiben." Ein Grinsen breitete sich bei den Worten auf seinem Gesicht aus und Elenael verpasste ihm einen leichten Stoß.   
„Weißt du, ich frage mich, warum Herr Elrond mit euch als Söhnen keine grauen Haare bekommen hat." Erst sah es so aus, als wolle Elrohir darauf etwas erwidern, als er plötzlich der leichten Beule an ihrem Haaransatz gewahr wurde. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hob er eine Hand und fuhr leicht darüber.   
„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte er, das schelmische Funkeln für einen Moment aus seinen Augen verschwunden.   
„Bekanntschaft mit Prinz Legolas", erwiderte Elenael nur seufzend.   
„Was?!" Elrohirs Stimme hatte einen leicht scharfen Tonfall angenommen, als er sie mit leicht verengten Augen ansah. Daraufhin musste Elenael nun doch wieder grinsen und begann, ihm die - für den Zwilling - doch recht amüsante Geschichte ihres ersten Zusammentreffens zu erzählen.  
  
Als Legolas den kleineren privaten Speiseraum Elronds betrat, saß der Herr von Bruchtal mit seinem ältesten Sohn bereits am Tisch, um das Frühstück einzunehmen.   
"Ah, Legolas, da bist du ja. Ich habe soeben Elrohir losgeschickt um dich zu rufen. Setz dich doch", bot Elrond an, und Legolas kam seiner Aufforderung nach.   
"Ich hätte euch beinahe nicht gefunden, wenn mir einer der Diener nicht gesagt hätte, dass ihr das Frühstück in deinen Gemächern einnehmt", antwortete Legolas, als er ein paar Früchte und Brot von dem großen Teller nahm, der in der Mitte des Tisches stand.   
"Aber Elrohir bin ich nicht über den Weg gelaufen."   
"Er war ohnehin schon mit dem Frühstück fertig", sagte Elladan, und biss herzhaft in einen Apfel.   
"Wie lange wirst du uns diesmal mit deiner Anwesenheit beehren?" fragte Elrond lächelnd, während er etwas Butter auf eine Scheibe Brot strich.   
"Nun, ich habe mir ehrlich gesagt darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich würde gerne ein wenig bleiben, es sei denn, du hast wichtige Nachricht für meinen Vater, die ich ihm überbringen muss." Legolas hoffte jedoch, er könne seinen Besuch noch etwas ausdehnen. Er war gerne in Imladris und verbrachte Zeit mit den Zwillingen, die ihm über die Jahre gute Freunde geworden waren.   
"Nein, die Nachrichten, die ich für Thranduil habe, sind nicht von Dringlichkeit. Sie können warten, so lange du bleiben möchtest", sagte Elrond freundlich. "Auch ich freue mich, wenn du uns besuchst."   
Legolas schoss plötzlich ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf. Er grübelte kurz darüber nach, wie er am geschicktesten fragen könnte.   
"Ich hoffe, dieser Tag verläuft für mich ein wenig glimpflicher als der gestrige, denn normalerweise ist es nicht meine Absicht, die Diener des Herren von Bruchtal mit Wein zu bekleckern. Sag, ist diese Dienerin immer so temperamentvoll?"   
Elladan lachte kurz auf. "Du meinst Elenael? Oh ja, das ist sie. Es war nicht gerade das feinste Benehmen gestern."   
Doch Legolas winkte ab. "Nein, es war ja meine Schuld. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Außerdem bin ich ihr schon zuvor begegnet. Ich … nun … ich bin mit ihr unfreiwillig zusammen geprallt und habe ihr wohl eine Beule am Kopf zugezogen." Er spürte, wie seine Wangen erröteten, als er über das Missgeschick berichtete und Elladans Lachen laut durch den Raum schallte.   
"Du bist doch sonst nicht so ungeschickt", sagte er, als er sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte.   
"Ich war ein wenig in Gedanken gewesen und hatte sie nicht bemerkt", gab Legolas zu. "Und dann, als ich sie das zweite Mal sah … nun, ich denke, ich war ein wenig nervös wegen unseres ersten Zusammentreffens, dass ich auch diesmal wieder ungeschickt war." Die Erklärung klang plausibel, doch aus irgendeinem Grund grinste Elladan ihn schelmisch an. Bevor dieser jedoch etwas sagen konnte, erhob sich Legolas von seinem Platz.   
"Danke für das Frühstück. Ich werde jetzt noch einmal zu meinem Gemach gehen."   
"Willst du nachher mit mir und Elrohir ein wenig Schwertkampf üben?" fragte Elladan. "Dann kann ich dir ja noch ein wenig mehr über Elenael erzählen", fügte er hinzu und das Grinsen auf seinen Zügen wurde breiter, doch Legolas rollte nur leicht die Augen und verließ dann die Gemächer, um zu seinen eigenen zurück zu kehren.   
  
Als er um die Ecke eines Gangs bog, fiel sein Blick plötzlich auf zwei Gestalten. Einer der beiden war Elrohir, der sich zu der anderen - Elenael - herunter beugte und ihr sanft mit der Hand über das Gesicht strich, ein freundliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Sie hatten ihn nicht bemerkt, und Legolas wollte auch alles andere als das. Er wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, unangenehm. Flink, und bevor sie irgendetwas bemerken konnten, wand er sich herum und wollte wieder um die Ecke biegen, um in dem dahinter liegenden Gang zu verschwinden, als er plötzlich mit einem Kerzenständer zusammenstieß, der sich unterhalb seiner Sichthöhe befand, jedoch hoch genug, um ihn genau mit seinen edelsten Teilen dagegen prallen zu lassen. Ein lautes, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen hallte durch den Korridor, als Legolas zu Boden sank und sich die schmerzende Stelle hielt.  
  
Elrohir hatte sich köstlich über die kleine Geschichte amüsiert, die Elenael ihm soeben zum Besten gegeben hatte und versuchte immer noch, ein leises Kichern zu unterdrücken. Elenael aber wechselte das Thema, als sie sich an das Versprechen, das sie sich selbst abgenommen hatte, erinnerte.   
"Ich wollte mich bei euch entschuldigen ... wegen gestern. Ich hätte nicht einfach so verschwinden sollen, aber ich hatte einen wirklich schlechten Tag und ich ..." Weiter kam sie nicht, da sie von Elrohir lächelnd unterbrochen wurde.   
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen - auch bei Vater nicht", wandte er ein, als er sah, dass sie wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte. "Du brauchst dich vor uns nicht zu rechtfertigen. So, und jetzt lass mich nochmal sehen", fügte er hinzu, um weiteren Protest von ihrer Seite zu unterdrücken und beugte sich, immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, vor, um sich, diesmal genauer, ihre Stirn anzusehen. Elenael lächelte ebenfalls und verdrehte leicht die Augen, da sie wusste, dass jegliche Widerrede zwecklos sein würde. Elrohir setzte gerade an, wieder etwas zu sagen, als ein Geräusch an ihrer beider Ohren drang und keine Sekunde darauf ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen durch den Gang hallte. Beide Elben wandten ihre Blicke um und stürmten gleichzeitig los, um dem auf den Grund zu gehen. Als sie um eine Ecke bogen, kamen sie recht plötzlich zum Stehen, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot.   
Eine blonde Gestalt, in Grün gekleidet, saß leicht gekrümmt an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden, die Augen zusammengepresst und das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen. Sofort erkannte Elenael Legolas und sie fragte sich leicht erschrocken, was geschehen sein mochte. Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht in Sympathie zu ihm, obwohl sie überhaupt nicht wusste, was ihm passiert war, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.   
„Legolas?", hörte sie Elrohirs besorgte Stimme neben sich fragen. „Was ist geschehen? Geht es dir gut?"   
  
Legolas wollte auf der Stelle im Erdboden versinken, aber glücklicher Weise hatten die beiden nicht gesehen, wie ihm dieses Missgeschick geschehen war, denn es musste äußerst tollpatschig ausgesehen haben. Er musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen, um überhaupt genügend Kraft zum Reden zu finden.   
"Ich … Kerzenständer … da", brachte er nur keuchend heraus und deutete auf den umgeworfenen Gegenstand.   
Bei Legolas' Worten blickten Elrohir und Elenael sich gleichzeitig um und sahen den Kerzenständer, der noch auf dem Boden lag. Er musste ihn irgendwie umgeworfen und sich dabei irgendwo gestoßen haben. Die leichte Schadenfreude, die sie noch am Tag davor wahrscheinlich verspürt hatte, stellte sich nicht ein, dafür merkte Elenael, dass Legolas ihr irgendwie leid tat. Sie sah nicht, wie sich auf Elrohirs Gesicht, der - als Mann - anscheinend begriffen hatte, ein mitfühlender Ausdruck breitmachte und seine Lippen sich zu einem stummen "oh" formten. Stattdessen sah sie Legolas an und fragte ruhig: "Kann ich Euch irgendwie helfen ... ?"   
Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf und atmetet dann einige Male tief ein und wieder aus. Allmählich ließ der Schmerz etwas nach und er brachte es zu Stande, sich langsam zu erheben, und - wenn auch leicht gebeugt - auf seinen Füßen zu stehen.   
"Es … geht schon wieder", sagte er tapfer und vermied es, den beiden in die Augen zu sehen. Schon wieder war er in Elenaels Gegenwart in eine äußerst peinliche Situation geraten. Wieso in Erus Namen musste dies ausgerechnet ihm passieren, wo es doch sonst gar nicht seine Art war, so ungeschickt zu sein?  
Nur sehr schwer und nur im letzten Moment konnte Elrohir sich davon abhalten, bei Elenaels letzten Worten in Lachen auszubrechen. Dafür bekam er von ihr einen leicht zurechtweisenden Blick zugeworfen - sie wusste nicht, was genau er so lustig fand. Die Elbin konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Prinzen vor ihnen und als er wieder aufgestanden war und - noch immer mit leicht zitternder Stimme - gesagt hatte, dass es schon gehen würde, fragte sie noch einmal nach.   
"Seid Ihr sicher? Ich will nicht … ich meine … es sah recht schmerzhaft aus." Das hatte es wirklich. Doch allmählich fragte Elenael sich wirklich, ob Legolas von Natur aus so ungeschickt war oder ob er in den letzten beiden Tagen einfach nur Pech gehabt hatte.   
  
Nein, er war sich nicht sicher. Es tat immer noch höllisch weh, aber er konnte ihr wohl kaum sagen, weshalb. Sie schien es noch nicht begriffen zu haben, was genau ihn so schmerzte, und darüber war Legolas auch froh. Doch ihre ständigen Fragen schienen Elrohir wohl bald dazu zu bringen, in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Legolas war die gesamte Situation äußerst peinlich und er wollte nur noch schnellstmöglich in seine Gemächer zurückkehren.   
"Es ist schon in Ordnung, wirklich", sagte er, und bemühte sich um eine festere Stimme. "Ich werde jetzt gehen. Elrohir, sag deinem Bruder, dass ich mich euch nachher bei den Schwertübungen anschließen werde." Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war, als Feigling da zu stehen, und bis dahin würde der Schmerz auch sicherlich wieder verschwunden sein, oder?   
„Schwertübungen?", fragte Elrohir, der sich nun doch zusammenreißen konnte. „Ja, ich sage es ihm." Ein Grinsen, das er nicht unterdrücken konnte, stahl sich bei seinen nächsten Worten auf seine Lippen.   
„Ich will sehen, ob ich für dich nicht etwas … Kaltes auftreiben kann."   
Elenael bemerkte, wie ein Hauch Röte in Legolas' Wangen aufstieg und beschloss um seinetwillen, das Ganze zu beenden. Sie wusste, wie die Zwillinge in solchen Situationen sein konnten.   
„Elrohir, er sagte doch, dass es ihm gut geht. Jetzt geh schon, such deinen Bruder!" Wobei sie bei ihren ersten Worten noch immer leicht skeptisch war, dies aber recht gut verbergen konnte.   
Legolas biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um Elenael nicht zu widersprechen und sie damit vermutlich noch in Verlegenheit zu bringen, doch etwas Kaltes wäre sicherlich angenehm gewesen.   
"Wir sehen uns dann später", sagte er zu Elrohir und wand sich dann letztendlich zum Gehen, bemüht darum, so aufrecht wie möglich zu laufen, um das letzte bisschen Würde, das ihm nach dieser Reihe von Peinlichkeiten noch blieb, aufrecht zu halten.   
Elenael sah ihm einen Augenblick nach und wandte sich dann zu Elrohir um, der ihr mit einem schelmischen Blitzen in den Augen zuflüsterte:   
"Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, würde ihm jemand etwas Kaltes bringen ..." Elenael sagte nichts dazu, musste ihm aber, wenn ihre wachsenden Vermutungen stimmen sollten, recht geben, während Elrohir sich fragte, ob er ihr erzählen sollte, was genau den armen Legolas getroffen hatte.  
  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch. Bitte lasst es uns wissen. Und natürlich ist auch konstruktive Kritik willkommen


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Es war bereits spät am Nachmittag und die Sonne zog langsam ihre Bahn gen Westen, als Legolas im Garten Elronds spazieren ging. Er und die Zwillinge hatten kurz davor ihre Schwertübungen beendet, bei denen sich mal wieder erwiesen hatte, dass Legolas zwar mit dem Bogen unschlagbar war, aber im Schwertkampf bei weitem nicht so fähig wie Elladan und Elrohir. Außerdem war er heute nicht so gut in Form wie sonst, denn der kleine Zwischenfall des Morgens machte ihn übervorsichtig und ein wenig empfindlich. Wenigstens waren die Schmerzen mittlerweile verschwunden. 

Legolas atmete tief ein, um die Düfte der mannigfaltigen Blumen, die in dem wunderschönen Garten wuchsen, zu genießen. Sehr gerne war er hier, wenn er Imladris besuchte, denn die Gärten boten genügend Abgeschiedenheit, um den Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen, und dennoch wirkten sie sich erheiternder auf sein Gemüt aus als die dunklen Wälder seiner Heimat. Er liebte sein Zuhause, doch ein Besuch in Imladris war jedes Mal wieder ein atemberaubendes Erlebnis, wenn es auch diesmal teilweise ein wenig unglücklich zu verlaufen schien. 

Der sanft geschlängelte Pfad zwischen den lichten Bäumen brachte ihn zu einem kleinen Bach, an dessen Ufer er sich in das weiche Gras setze, und dem Gesang der Vögel lauschte, während er die Augen schloss und die sanfte Frühlingssonne sein Gesicht wärmen ließ.****

Es war ein so schöner Tag und das Gezwitscher der Vögel hatte so lockend gerufen, dass Elenael sich irgendwann davongestohlen hatte, um für ein paar Minuten die Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht genießen zu können. Über die Zeit hatte sie eine besondere Vorliebe für verschiedene Orte in Bruchtal entwickelt, und nun war sie auf dem Weg zu einen von ihnen. Die junge Elbin lauschte dem Lied der Vögel, während sie unter Bäumen barfuss durch das weiche Gras lief, bis sie schließlich zu einem Bach kam, der lustig vor ihren Füßen dahinplätscherte. Eine alte, majestätische Weide wuchs an dessen Ufer und Elenael ließ sich im Gras nieder, an den Stamm gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Sie spürte, wie die Ruhe dieses Ortes von ihr Besitz ergriff und sich ein tiefer Frieden in ihr ausbreitete. So war es kein Wunder, dass sie, von niemandem außer den kleinen Tieren in diesem Wäldchen gesehen, ein Lied zu singen begann, das sie während ihres Aufenthalts in Lorien gelernt hatte.

_Einst lebte eine Elbenmaid_

_So wie der Morgen hold;_

_Ihr Kleid, ihr Schuh war wie Geschmeid_

_Aus Silberglanz und Gold …_

Legolas hörte plötzlich aus der Ferne eine liebliche Frauenstimme, die ein sanftes, melodisches Lied sang. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte in die Richtung, aus der der Gesang kam und sein Blick fiel auf eine große Weide, die etwas weiter entfernt am Bach stand, und hinter ihrem Stamm schauten die Füße der Sängerin hervor. Er stand auf und näherte sich geräuschlos dem Baum, um mehr von der wunderschönen Weise zu hören. Er blieb kurz vor der Weide stehen und lauschte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er dieses Lied gehört, doch es war wahrlich bezaubernd, und noch bezaubernder war Stimme der Elbenmaid, samtig weich, und doch glockenhell. 

Vorsichtig schlich er sich an den Baum heran, und spähte herum, denn er wollte das Lied nicht unterbrechen, doch war er neugierig zu wissen, welche Elbin in Bruchtal eine so wundervolle Stimme hatte. Als seine Augen sie erblickten, hätte er beinahe einen überraschten Laut von sich gegeben. Es war Elenael, die mit geschlossenen Augen im weichen Gras saß und diese lieblichen Klänge zum Leben erweckte. Legolas befürchtete schon ein nächstes Missgeschick, denn aus irgendeinem Grund schien ihre Gegenwart diese Wirkung auf ihn zu haben. Er könnte stolpern und in den Bach fallen, und wenn nicht, so würde sich Eru etwas anderes für ihn einfallen lassen, denn er schien Freude daran zu haben, Legolas in peinliche Situationen zu versetzen, wann immer er Elenael traf. Doch das Befürchtete trat nicht ein. Als die Elbenmaid ihr Lied beendet hatte, trat Legolas langsam hervor und räusperte sich dann kurz, um sich bemerkt zu machen. 

„Das war ein wunderschönes Lied", sagte er lächelnd.****

Elenael hatte sich völlig in ihrem Lied über Nimrodel verloren, hatte beinahe alles andere vergessen. Sie bereute es schon fast, als das Lied nach vielen Strophen ein Ende nahm und die letzten Töne vom Wind weiter getragen wurden und verklungen. Für einen Augenblick war es still, doch als sie neben sich eine Stimme hörte, schrak sie leicht zusammen und öffnete die Augen. Elenael sah auf und ihr Blick fiel auf Legolas, der lächelnd auf sie herabsah. Sie hatte ihn überhaupt nicht kommen hören, doch ihre Überraschung war schnell verflogen und machte einem Hauch Röte Platz, der sich bei seinen Worten auf ihren Wangen ausbreitete. Schnell stand sie auf und erwiderte leise: „Ich danke Euch." 

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie vielleicht die ganze Zeit gehört hatte, spürte sie, wie sich ihre Wangen noch stärker röteten, obwohl sie es zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Ein leises Lachen entfloh Legolas Kehle, als er den Anflug von Röte auf Elenaels Wangen sah. 

„Es war wirklich sehr schön, und ihr habt eine wunderschöne Stimme." Bei den letzten Worten wich er ihrem Blick aus, da er nun seine eigenen Wangen leicht glühen spürte, als er ihr dieses Kompliment gemacht hatte. 

„Wollen wir uns wieder setzen?" fragte er schließlich. „Ich befürchte, ich könnte sonst in den Bach fallen, denn irgendwie scheint mich das Missgeschick zu verfolgen." Dass dies nur in ihrer Gegenwart geschah, verschwieg er.****

Bei seinen letzten Worten konnte Elenael das helle Lachen, das ihrer Kehle entlockt wurde, nicht unterdrücken. Sie wusste, dass er selbst es wahrscheinlich nicht so amüsant finden musste, aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Dennoch zwang sie sich dazu, wieder still zu sein. „Das tut mir leid ... Obwohl ich wirklich nicht glaube, dass der Bach Euch gefährlich werden könnte", lächelte sie und setzte sich zusammen mit ihm wieder ins Gras. 

„Es freut mich, dass es Euch gefallen hat", kam sie noch einmal auf sein Kompliment zurück. „Sicher kennt ihr die Geschichte Nimrodels?"

Legolas musste ein Schmollen unterdrücken, als sich die Elbin über ihn lustig zu machen schien. Doch hatte er ihre Reaktion herausgefordert, und zugegeben klang es wohl auch recht witzig, wenn man nicht selbst der jenige war, der von einem Missgeschick zum nächsten stolperte. 

„Ich muss gestehen, nein. Ich kenne sie nicht. Aber Ihr könntet sie mir erzählen?"****

„Sehr gerne", antwortete Elenael leise. „Was letztendlich mit ihr geschah, habt Ihr ja schon aus dem Lied erfahren. Doch ich denke, ich sollte von vorne beginnen ..." Mit leiser Stimme, die über dem Plätschern des Baches für nicht elbische Ohren nur schwer verständlich war, begann sie, Nimrodels Geschichte zu erzählen. Von Amroth, ihrem Geliebten, den goldenen Zeiten Loriens, dem traurigen Ende, das sie letztendlich nahmen. Und sie fühlte sich plötzlich zurückversetzt nach Lorien, als sie selbst diese Geschichte erzählt bekommen hatte, wie jetzt auch vom Rauschen eines Baches begleitet, der Nimrodels Stimme selbst in sich zu tragen schien.

„Das ist eine wirklich traurige Geschichte", sagte Legolas leise und ließ seinen Blick über den fröhlichen Bach Bruchtals schweifen, der so gänzlich anders sein musste als der Wasserlauf in Lorien, welcher Nimrodel seinen Namen verdankte. „Seid Ihr schon eimal in Lorien gewesen?"****

„Ich habe die goldenen Wälder erblickt", erwiderte Elenael leise, den Blick ebenfalls auf das klare Wasser gerichtet. „Ich habe sie durchwandert und fürchte, in ihnen einen Teil von mir verloren zu haben, bevor ich hierher zurückkehrte." Ihre Stimme hatte einen leicht traurigen Ton angenommen, als sie sich an die Jahre in Lorien zurückerinnerte. Sie liebte Imladris, ihre Heimat, doch Lorien war so völlig anders.

„Das klingt, als sei es ein wahrhaft wunderschöner Ort", erwiderte Legolas ebenso leise, als er die Schwermütigkeit in Elenaels Stimme erkannte. Er hatte schon viel von den goldenen Wald gehört, und ein Jeder, der ihm je von Lorien berichtete, war wie verzaubert gewesen. Legolas hoffte, dass auch er einmal die Gelegenheit haben würde, dort hin zu reisen.  

„Wann wart ihr dort, und was habt ihr dort getan?" ****

Elenael war ein wenig überrascht zu hören, dass der Prinz Düsterwalds wohl noch nicht in Lorien gewesen war. Sie hatte angenommen, dass gerade er schon weiter herumgekommen sein musste als sie selbst. 

„Ich bin erst vor Kurzem nach Imladris zurückgekehrt", antwortete sie und sah zu Legolas hinüber. „Ich war einige Jahre bei Arwen und habe sie besucht."

„Arwen habe ich lange Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, doch ich hörte bereits, es geht ihr gut", sagte Legolas und blickte zu Elenael herüber, die immer noch leicht verträumt auf das Wasser schaute. 

„Vielleicht kann ich meinen Vater überreden, ihr dort einen Besuch abzustatten. Doch befürchte ich fast, er wird es mir nicht gestatten. Seit die Schatten über Düsterwald bedrohlicher werden, sieht er es nicht gerne, wenn ich durch die Wälder reise. Der Weg nach Bruchtal führt nicht am Süden Düsterwalds vorbei und ist deswegen eine relativ sichere Strecke, jedoch wünschte ich mir manchmal, er würde aufhören, mich wie einen unreifen Elbling zu behandeln."****

„Ich kann ihn jedoch verstehen", sagte Elenael und suchte seinen Blick. „Nicht das mit dem unreifen Elbling", unterbrach sie sich schnell, ein wenig verlegen. „Doch die Welt ist wirklich gefährlicher geworden – Herr Elrond hat auch mich nicht ohne Begleitung reisen lassen. Doch ich kann Euren Vater verstehen ..." Als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie sagen würde, wandte sie ihren Blick schnell wieder von Legolas' Augen ab; ihre Stimme wurde ein wenig leiser. „Ich würde ebenfalls nicht wollen, dass Euch etwas zustößt."****

Aus irgendeinem Grund setzte Legolas Herz bei ihren letzten Worten einen Schlag aus. Hatte sie gemeint, dass sie selbst es nicht wollen würde, oder konnte sie sich nur in führsorgliche Eltern hinein versetzen? Ein ungewolltes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, doch schnell verebbte es, als er sich darüber gewahr wurde, was er am Morgen gesehen hatte. Offensichtlich verband sie etwas mit Elrohir, und Legolas schalt sich selbst dafür, dass er auch nur annähernd anders an Elenael dachte, als nur an die Liebste eines seiner besten Freunde. 

„Nun ja, Ihr habt wohl recht. Sollte ich je selbst Kinder haben, so werde ich mich sicherlich an Eure Worte erinnern."****

Bei seinen Worten senkte Elenael ein wenig den Kopf. „Vielleicht werdet Ihr das ... also habt Ihr noch keine Kinder?" Sobald die Worte ihre Lippen verlassen hatten, schalt sie sich selbst dafür, so gerade heraus gefragt zu haben. Wer wusste schon, wie Legolas so eine intime Frage auffassen würde? Die Elbin wagte es nicht mehr, ihn anzusehen und so sah sie auch nicht den Ausdruck, der über sein Gesicht huschte.

Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf und blickte dann wieder in die Weite des Gartens. „Nein. Ich habe leider bisher noch keine Elbenmaid gefunden, mit der ich eine Familie gründen möchte", antwortete er ehrlich. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Elenael auf Grund ihrer Frage leicht verunsichert schien, doch schämte er sich nicht, Angelegenheiten dieser Art offen auszusprechen. Er entschied sich jedoch, sie nicht dasselbe zu fragen. 

„Ist es nicht merkwürdig?" fragte er und blickte sie wieder an. ****

„Was?", fragte Elenael, seinem Blick noch immer nicht begegnend, obwohl sie erleichtert war, dass er nichts gegen die Frage gehabt zu haben schien. 

„Nun, wir Elben leben Tausende von Jahren und viele von uns sind in ihrer langen Existenz nicht im Stande, wahre Liebe zu finden, während die Menschen in ihrem kurzen Dasein meist zu diesem Ziel gelangen, sich verlieben, heiraten, Kinder bekommen, und das alles in einer Zeit, die für unser Eins nicht einmal ausreicht, um erwachsen zu werden." Legolas hielt kurz inne, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Geduldig und weise sind wir, so sagt man, doch manchmal frage ich mich, ob diese Geduld denn wirklich sinnvoll ist, ob wir nicht etwas verpassen. Manchmal scheine ich die Geduld eines Sterblichen zu haben." Er lächelte die dunkelhaarige Elbin an und konnte nicht umher, zu bemerken, wie hübsch sie war. Ihre Augen strahlten hell und doch warm in einem sanften Grau und ihre Züge waren so edel und sanft, ihr Lächeln liebreizend.****

Einen langen Augenblick konnte Elenael nicht anders, als Legolas doch wieder anzusehen. Zwar wollte sie etwas antworten, doch das intensive Blau seiner Augen, die auf sie gerichtet waren, ließen ihre Worte noch auf ihrem schon ein wenig geöffneten Mund verstummen. Er hatte recht. Menschen hatten gelernt, die kurze Zeit, die sie hatten, in vollen Zügen auszukosten, etwas, das man schnell verlernte, wenn man die ganze Ewigkeit vor sich hatte. Noch als sie über das nachdachte, was er gesagt hatte, fragte sich eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, was genau er damit meinte, dass er die Geduld eines Sterblichen zu haben schien. Recht plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn noch immer ansah, konnte sich aber nicht dazu bringen, ihren Blick abzuwenden.

„Die Weisheit Eurer Worte scheint eurem Alter um einiges voraus zu sein", erwiderte sie schließlich leise, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, wie alt Legolas wirklich war. „Sie hätten auch von Herr Elrond stammen können."****

Legolas spürte, wie sein Lächeln sich verbreiterte, als er Elenaels Worte vernahm. „Das war wahrhaftig ein großzügiges Kompliment, doch solltet ihr diese Worte nicht vor Elrond wiederholen. Er könnte gekränkt sein." Verschmitzt lächelte er sie an und erfreute sich alsbald daran, wie ihr helles Lachen durch die Bäume getragen wurde.****

Elenael fiel auf, wie oft sie in Legolas' Gegenwart schon gelacht hatte, in der kurzen Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten - zwar einige Male wohl auf seine Kosten, aber dennoch konnte sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er und seine Art ihr mehr und mehr ans Herz wuchsen. 

„Und habt Ihr das Gefühl, schon etwas verpasst zu haben?", fragte sie dann, seine Worte wieder aufgreifend.****

Der Klang ihres Lachens war beinahe ebenso liebreizend wie ihr Gesang zuvor, und er freute sich, dass Elenael ihre anfängliche Scham zu überwinden schien und ihm offen die Fragen stellte, die ihr in den Sinn kamen, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er der Prinz von Düsterwald war und sie eine Dienerin. Ein leichtes Runzeln kräuselte sich auf seiner Stirn, als er überlegte, wie er auf ihre Frage antworten sollte. 

„Nun, ich weiß es nicht, denn wenn ich es wüsste, hätte ich es wahrscheinlich nicht verpasst. Doch fühlt es sich manchmal an, als würde in meinem Leben etwas fehlen, versteht Ihr? Ich bin nicht unglücklich oder dergleichen, doch glaube ich nicht, dass ich wahres Glück je erfahren habe, und die Tatsache, dass ich bereits 2760 Jahre in dieser Welt verweile und dieses Glück noch nicht gefunden habe, lässt mich fürchten, es nie zu tun."****

Sie wusste nicht warum, doch irgendetwas an Legolas' Worten ließ Elenael ein wenig traurig werden.

„Wieso sagt Ihr so etwas? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dies Euer Schicksal sein wird, nicht mit einer Seele so schön wie die Eure. Das ist nicht der Weg, den Eru für Euch vorgesehen hat, da bin ich mir sicher." Die junge Elbin wusste selbst nicht, was sie dazu brachte, so etwas zu ihm zu sagen, und doch tat sie es ohne zu zögern und aus vollem Herzen.

Legolas spürte, wie er bei ihren Worten zunehmend verlegen wurde und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Ihre Worte waren wohl nur freundschaftlich gemeint und sie wollte ihn aufheitern, doch wusste sie anscheinend nicht, dass diese Worte ihn eher noch melancholischer stimmten. Er wusste nicht, wie es möglich war, doch irgendwie hatte sie ihn verzaubert. Vielleicht war es ihr Lied gewesen, aber vielleicht auch ihr Lachen und ihre freundliche Art, oder ihr stürmisches Temperament, das er gestern noch hatte beobachten können. Doch war da noch Elrohir, und Legolas würde nichts unternehmen, um seinen Freund zu verletzen. 

„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt recht", sagte er und zwang sich dazu, ein wenig fröhlicher drein zu blicken. „Nun habe ich Euch mein Alter verraten, also nennt mir doch Eures", sagte er herausfordernd, um die Unterhaltung wieder in eine beschwingtere Richtung zu lenken. 

Elenael beobachtete, wie er mit einer Hand durch sein in der Sonne golden glänzendes Haar fuhr und fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde. Doch sobald sie dem bewusst wurde, verscheuchte sie sofort ihre Gedanken und zwang sich, sich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren. Elenael musste lächeln, als er nach ihrem Alter fragte und antwortete: „Es scheint, als wäre es nur gerecht, wenn ich das tun würde. Doch ich habe noch längst nicht so viele Sommer erlebt wie Ihr, mit meinen 1921 Jahren …"

Doch schien sie ihm um einiges voraus zu sein, denn sie hatte wohl Liebe gefunden. Legolas lächelte sie nur kurz an und fragte sich dann, was sie schon alles in ihrem Leben erlebt hatte. „Wo sind Eure Eltern?" fragte er dann. ****

Bei der Erwähnung ihrer Eltern huschte für einen kurzen Augenblick ein Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht, der von Wunden sprach, die noch nicht völlig verheilt waren. Nur einen Moment zögerte Elenael, bevor sie Legolas antwortete. 

„Meine Mutter war in Celebríans Gefolge, als sie angegriffen wurden. Sie starb bei dem Überfall. Mein Vater hat es nicht verkraftet, sie zu verlieren und ist über das Meer zu den Unsterblichenlanden gesegelt."

Legolas blickte Elenael mitleidig an und wünschte sich, er hätte nicht danach gefragt, denn er konnte sehen, dass sie die Erinnerung immer noch schmerzte. 

„Das tut mir sehr leid", sagte er sanft und wollte schon tröstend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legen, zog sie dann jedoch zurück. „Ich hätte nicht gefragt, hätte ich dies gewusst. Doch auch ich weiß, wie es ist, die Mutter zu verlieren."

Elenael bemerkte Legolas' Bewegung und fragte sich, ein wenig enttäuscht, wieso er seine Hand wieder zurückgezogen hatte. Stattdessen schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Körper und sah ihn an. „Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen. Anscheinend teilt Ihr teilweise mein Schicksal …" Sie brauchte nicht zu fragen um zu wissen, dass auch ihm seine Mutter noch immer fehlte, wie lange es inzwischen auch her sein mochte, dass er sie verloren hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie sich wünschen, sie könnte ihn irgendwie trösten.

Eine Weile blickten sie beide wortlos über das Wasser, das fröhlich dahin plätscherte und beruhigend rauschte. 

„Es ist so wunderschön hier", sagte Legolas leise und ließ seinen Blick über die hohen, grünen Bäume schweifen, die den Bach umsäumten und deren Blätter sanft in der Frühlingsbrise tanzten.

„Ja, das ist es", erwiderte Elenael leise. „Man vergisst schnell, dass Imladris nur eine Insel ist und die Welt um uns dunkler und gefährlicher wird ..." Wieder sah sie zu Legolas hinüber und erneut blieb ihr Blick auf seinem Haar hängen, das die inzwischen untergehende Sonne in pures Gold zu tauchen schien. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden.

„Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte einfach hier bleiben", sagte Legolas. „Meine Heimat ist nicht mehr das, was sie einmal war, denn die Schatten breiten sich aus und tauchen das Königreich meines Vaters in Finsternis. Die Orks wagen sich immer weiter in den Norden, und es gibt viele Kreaturen, die es einem nicht ermöglichen, so frei und unbeschwert durch die Wälder zu ziehen wie einst. Selbst die Tiere sind sich der Gefahr bewusst und verschwinden langsam aus ihrem Lebensraum. Ich fürchte mich davor, dass die Bedrohung irgendwann so groß wird, dass auch wir bald unsere Heimat verlassen müssen und alles was übrig bleibt ein toter, dunkler Wald ist."****

Legolas' Worte schmerzten Elenael, obwohl sie Düsterwald noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Gedanke daran, dass eines der Elbenreiche in Dunkelheit fallen würde, war für jeden Elben schwer und doch wusste sie nicht, wie sie ihn trösten konnte. Stattdessen hob sie eine Hand und legte sie leicht zögernd auf seine, die auf dem Oberschenkel seines ausgestreckten Beines ruhte, stummen Trost anbietend. Es war alles, was sie tun konnte.

Als Legolas die Berührung ihrer Hand spürte, war ihm als strahle eine ungeahnte Wärme von ihr aus, die sich langsam über seinen ganzen Arm ausstreckte und bald ein leichtes Glühen auf seine Wangen brachte. Er senkte seinen Blick, um seine Reaktion zu verbergen. Er wollte schon aus Scham seine Hand weg ziehen, doch fühlte er sich in diesem Moment so geborgen und verstanden. Er hatte bereits am Abend zuvor mit Elrond und seinen Söhnen über die Situation in Düsterwald geredet, doch war es vielmehr ein Gespräch über die Fakten und die daraus resultierenden Maßnahmen gewesen, eine diplomatische Verhandlung und taktische Überlegungen, doch hatte ihn niemand danach gefragt, wie er sich dabei fühlte, welche Ängste und Befürchtungen die Bedrohung aus dem Süden in ihm hervor rief. Er hatte Elenael seine Gefühle anvertrauen können und sie hatte ihm zugehört. Dankbar lächelte er sie an. Er hatte kaum bemerkt, dass die Sonne schon beinahe untergegangen war. Bald schon würde in Elronds Haus das Abendmahl serviert werden. 

„Müsst Ihr nicht an die Arbeit?" fragte er, und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Unterlippe. Diese Frage musste wie eine Aufforderung geklungen haben. „Ich meine … ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr wegen mir Euren Dienst verspätetet beginnt."****

Elenael war ein wenig überrascht, als sie unter ihren Fingern spürte, wie weich die Haut seiner schlanken und doch kräftigen Hand war. Von einem Bogenschützen hätte sie das nicht erwartet. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, schickte seltsame Empfindungen durch ihren Körper, von denen sie nicht genau wusste, was sie davon halten sollte. Und als er sie ansah und lächelte …

Seine Worte trafen sie völlig unerwartet und als sie realisierte, was er gesagt hatte, zog sie ihre Hand recht plötzlich wieder weg und stand auf. Für einen Augenblick wandte sie sich von ihm ab, damit er nicht sehen konnte, dass er sie mit ihren Worten doch verletzt hatte, mehr als sie zugeben wollte. In ihren Ohren hatte es sich ganz so angehört, als wolle er sie loswerden. 

„Ihr habt recht", antwortete sie, automatisch distanzierter, und sah wieder auf ihn hinab, als sie sich sicher war, dass sie ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle hatte. „Ich werde sicherlich schon erwartet."

Legolas wusste, dass sie seine Worte falsch aufgefasst hatte, doch wie sollte er erklären, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte? Er stand ebenfalls auf und suchte ihren Blick um sie freundlich anzulächeln, doch waren ihre Züge plötzlich kühler als zuvor. Er musste irgendetwas tun um die Situation aufzulockern. 

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns bestimmt später. Und ich werde versuchen, Euch nicht schon wieder Wein über Euer Kleid zu gießen."****

Es war nur ein schwaches, flüchtiges Lächeln, das ihre Lippen fand und es war schnell wieder verflogen. „Es wird schon nichts geschehen. Ich sehe Euch dann später." Mit diesen Worten hatte sie sich umgewandt und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen, so leise wie der Wind, der ihr zu folgen schien.

Für einen langen Augenblick blieb Legolas wie angewurzelt an der Stelle stehen. Warum hatte sie über seine letzte Bemerkung nicht gelacht? Er hatte sie wohl mit seinen Worten zuvor wirklich verärgert, dabei war dies ganz und gar nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Vielleicht würde er es ihr erklären können, wenn er sie das nächste Mal sah. Ein leises Seufzen entfloh seinen Lippen, als er sich auf den Weg zum Haus machte. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, und nur noch wenig Licht erhellte seinen Weg. Er hoffte, dass Elenael nicht zu spät kommen würde und keinen Ärger bekam, und so hatte er es vorhin auch gemeint.

~ TBC ~

Und bitte gebt uns Feedback und sagt uns, wie es euch gefallen hat!****


	4. Kapitel 4

So, und jetzt kommt das - von euch hoffentlich lang ersehnte - 4. Kapitel.   
Es wird diesmal richtig schön lustig... ehm, das wars auch davor, hoff ich g  
  
Also sagt uns wieder, wie es euch gefällt.  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Als Elenael ihr Gemach verließ, waren im Haus bereits viele beschäftigt und trafen Vorbereitungen für das Fest am Abend. Letzte Nacht hatte die junge Elbin es vermieden, Legolas noch einmal zu begegnen, indem sie in der Küche geblieben und später sofort auf ihr Zimmer verschwunden war. Nach dem gestrigen Abschied hatte sie nicht mehr den Willen gehabt, noch einmal mit ihm konfrontiert zu werden, und so hatte sie ihn erfolgreich gemieden, was ihr wohl heute nicht gelingen würde. Bald lief sie Anaraen über den Weg, die sie dankbar begrüßte und ihr eröffnete, dass dringend ihre Hilfe gebraucht wurde, und so vergaß Elenael diese Gedanken bald und wandte sich anderen Dingen zu.  
Das Fest sollte schon gegen Nachmittag beginnen und wurde diesmal in den Gärten Bruchtals veranstaltet, unter freiem Himmel und weißen Pavillons, die gerade auf einer Wiese aufgestellt wurden. Die Vorbereitungen dauerten den ganzen Morgen und ebenfalls weit in die Mittagsstunden hinein, da viel organisiert werden musste – nicht nur mussten die Pavillons aufgebaut werden, sondern Tische und Stühle aufgestellt, Speisen und Getränke hergerichtet, gedeckt und dekoriert werden. Elenael hatte schon sehr bald ihre gute Laune wieder, da es bei den Vorbereitungen so fröhlich zuging und sich alle auf das Fest freuten, dass schlechte Laune oder gar Trauer überhaupt nicht möglich waren.   
Gegen Mittag tauchte Elladan bei ihnen auf dem Festplatz auf, um zu sehen, wie weit sie bereits gekommen waren, und Elenael ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihn ein wenig stichelnd zu fragen, ob er nicht vorhatte, ihnen zu helfen. Er hatte sich kurzerhand zu ihr gesellt und ihr dabei geholfen, Geschirr und dergleichen aus dem Haus nach draußen zu schaffen, was die anderen Elben mit amüsierten Blicken in Richtung der beiden quittierten. Kurz nachdem Elladan sich dann entschuldigt hatte, um sich für das Fest noch einmal umzuziehen, hatte auch Elenael sich zurückgezogen, um sich zu baden, etwas anderes anzuziehen und zwei ihrer vorderen, dicken Haarstränen seitlich nach hinten zu stecken, damit sie ihr nicht ins Gesicht fielen. Bald schon würde sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Festwiese machen können.  
  
Die letzten Vorbereitungen waren noch im Gange, als Legolas den großen Festplatz erreichte, wo wie jedes Jahr die große Feier stattfand. Die Frühlingsluft war lau und die Sonne würde noch einige Stunden hoch am Himmel stehen, sodass es nach dem langen Winter, der zwar in Bruchtal recht mild war, wieder möglich war, ein Fest unter freiem Himmel zu veranstalten. Legolas lief langsam über die große Wiese zu einem der vielen Pavillons, unter denen die Tische und Bänke aufgestellt waren und nahm dort Platz, um das geschäftige Treiben zu beobachten. Hier und da brachten einige Diener Speisen und Getränke herbei oder dekorierten die Tische, an denen schon bald Dutzende Elben sitzen würden. In der Mitte des Platzes gab es eine große freie Fläche, die für den Tanz vorgesehen war und die Musiker hatten bereits ihre Plätze eingenommen. Legolas Blick fiel auf Lindir, der ein fröhliches Lied auf seiner Harfe anstimmte, während die Bediensteten die letzten Vorkehrungen trafen. Er schaute sich weiter um, um in der Menge Eleanel zu erblicken, doch war sie nirgendwo in Sicht. Er hoffte, sie würde nicht den ganzen Abend in der Küche beschäftigt sein, denn zu gerne wollte er sie an diesem Abend sehen, doch fürchtete er auch fast, dass ihm dann wieder ein Missgeschick passieren könnte, wie es beinahe immer geschah, wenn er sie traf. Gestern jedoch, als er mit ihr an dem kleinen Bach gesessen hatte, war jegliches Unglück ausgeblieben. Vielleicht war seine Pechsträhne auch endlich vorbei.   
Er hatte sie seit dem gestrigen Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Als er später mit Elrond und den Zwillingen gespeist hatte, war sie wohl an einem anderen Ort beschäftigt gewesen, und auch am Vormittag, als er nach dem Frühstück einen weiteren Spaziergang im Garten gemacht hatte, war sie ihm nicht mehr über den Weg gelaufen. Er wollte all zu gerne das Missverständnis aufklären, das sich offensichtlich zugetragen hatte, und er hoffte, dass sich heute die Gelegenheit dazu bieten würde.   
Nach einiger Zeit sah er aus der Ferne die beiden Zwillinge auf den Platz zugehen. Sie schienen sich angeregt über etwas zu unterhalten, denn Elrohir war heftig am Gestikulieren, während Elladan lachte. Als sie sich seinem Tisch näherten, ihn aber noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte, stand er auf und winkte ihnen zu.   
„Ach, guten Tag, Legolas", sagte Elrohir lächelnd und schleifte seinen Bruder unter den Pavillon. „Du schon hier? Dabei hat das Fest doch noch nicht einmal begonnen."   
Legolas zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte nichts weiter zu tun, also konnte ich ebenso gut auch hier warten."   
Die beiden dunkelhaarigen Elben setzten sich neben Legolas auf die Bank und bedeuteten dann einem der Diener, ihnen etwas zu trinken zu bringen und führten dann ihre Diskussion, wer von beiden im Schwertkampf der bessere war, fort. Legolas seufzte leicht und ließ seinen Blick wieder über den Platz schweifen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, die Zwillinge in einem Streitgespräch zu unterbrechen, auch, wenn es zumindest diesmal eines der humorvollen Art war. Allmählich trafen mehr der Gäste ein und der Platz füllte sich, bis schließlich auch Elrond, gefolgt von Glorfindel und Erestor, in Legolas Blickfeld trat und seinen Pavillon ansteuerte. Als die drei Platz genommen und alle begrüßt hatten, wurde das Fest mit einer Fanfare eröffnet und die Diener begannen, die Speisen zu servieren. Neben vielerlei Obst und Gemüse gab es auch frisch erlegtes Wild, Fisch und allerlei Süßspeisen, die es besonders Erestor angetan zu haben schienen.   
Hätte Legolas es nicht von den Zwillingen erfahren, so hätte er es vermutlich auch nicht bemerkt, doch nun konnte er nicht umhin, die Blicke zu sehen, die sich die beiden Berater Elronds zu warfen, das Lächeln auf ihren Zügen und das Glänzen in ihren Augen, immer wenn der andere das Wort ergriff. Legolas musste schmunzeln. Zwar war ihm diese Verbindung zunächst äußerst gewöhnungsbedürftig erschienen, doch musste er nun zugeben, dass der Anblick wahrhaft erheiternd war. Doch mischte sich unter diese Empfindung auch eine andere. In gewissem Maße war Legolas neidisch auf das Glück der beiden. Er schaute zu Elrohir und fragte sich, wie er und Elenael sich in der Öffentlichkeit verhalten würden, falls sie dem Fest beiwohnen sollte. Er hatte es nicht gewagt, danach zu fragen, denn er wusste nicht, ob ihre Liebe nicht vielleicht noch geheim war. Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen. Ihre Liebe, ja, und er musste aufhören, ständig an die Elbin zu denken, doch das war einfacher gesagt als getan. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es niemals mehr zwischen ihnen sein würde, so wollte er sich doch wenigstens um ihre Freundschaft bemühen.   
  
Elenael hatte sich inzwischen unter die anderen Elben gemischt, die begonnen hatten, Getränke und dann auch Speisen aufzutragen. Sehr schnell kam sie allerdings nicht voran, da viele der Elben, denen sie etwas einschenkte, es sich nicht nehmen ließen, mit ihr ein paar Worte zu wechseln und zu plaudern, und so kam sie erst zu Elronds Pavillon, als die Elben hier bereits begonnen hatten zu essen. Der erste, auf den zufälligerweise ihr Blick fiel, als sie den Pavillon betrat, war Prinz Legolas, der sich gerade mit Elladan unterhielt. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick wieder ab, damit er nicht bemerkte, dass sie ihn angesehen hatte. Nach ihrem Auseinandergehen am Abend davor wusste sie immer noch nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte und so vermied sie es lieber gleich ganz.  
Da im Augenblick niemand etwas zu benötigen schien, hatte Elenael sich zusammen mit Tarawen, einer Freundin von ihr, ebenfalls etwas zu essen geholt und die beiden Elbinnen hatten sich etwas abgeschieden niedergelassen, um dort zu essen und sich dabei zu unterhalten.  
  
Legolas hatte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen können, wie Elenael in seine und Elrohirs Richtung geblickt hatte, und wie als käme sie sich ertappt vor, hatte sie schnell in eine andere Richtung geschaut. Dies bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass Elrohir und Elenael ihre Liebe noch geheim halten wollten, doch fragte er sich warum, denn sicherlich würde Elrond nichts gegen diese Verbindung einzuwenden haben. Zwar war Elenael eine Dienerin und Elrohir der Sohn des Herren von Imladris, doch zählten dieserlei Unterschiede nur bei Menschen, aber nicht bei Elben. Sie war eine äußerst bezaubernde Elbenmaid, und Legolas konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass nicht jeder Vater in Bruchtal sie sich als Schwiegertochter wünschte. Was also war der Grund? Legolas nahm einen großen Schluck Wein, während er auf die Wiese blickte, wo bereits einige Elben angefangen hatten, zu den wundervollen Klängen der Harfen zu tanzen, und wünschte sich insgeheim, dass er dasselbe auch tun könnte. Doch die einzige, die ihm hierfür im Sinn stand, war vergeben.   
  
Als manche der Elben ihre Teller zum ersten Mal geleert hatten, begannen die Musiker, ihren Instrumenten wunderschöne Klänge zu entlocken, so wie es nur die Elben vermochten. Ebenso leerten sich die Kelche und Elenael bemerkte, wie Anaraen, die gerade beschäftigt war, ihr einen halb fragenden, halb bittenden Blick zuwarf.   
„Hör zu", sagte diese daraufhin zu Tarawen, die noch nicht völlig mit Essen fertig war, „ich dreh noch mal schnell eine Runde, in Ordnung?" Als ihre Freundin nickte, stand Elenael auf, nahm sich eine der Weinkaraffen und begann, den Elben am Tisch erneut Wein auszuschenken.  
Als sie in der Nähe der Sitzplätze der Gruppe um Elrond und dessen Söhne kam, hörte sie einen Ausruf, der sie herum sehen ließ.   
„Elenael! Na, so geht das aber nicht …" Elrohir war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen, als er sie erblickt hatte und kam jetzt lächelnd auf sie zu.   
„Bedauere, mein Herr", sagte er zu dem Elben, dem sie soeben etwas einschenken wollte, „aber ich fürchte, den Wein müsst Ihr Euch nun selbst holen." Noch bevor Elenael etwas sagen konnte, begann der Angesprochene zu lachen und mit einem lustigen Funkeln in den Augen zu erwidern, dass es wohl so sein müsse und Elrohir wandte sich wieder an die Elbin vor ihm.   
„Und keine Widerrede von dir, meine Liebe, du wirst jetzt mit mir tanzen." Damit hatte er kurzerhand ihre Hand ergriffen und zog sie nun auf die Tanzfläche.  
Elenael musste schließlich doch aufgeben und begann zu lachen.   
„Du bist unmöglich, Elrohir!" Der dunkelhaarige Zwilling lachte nur und insgeheim musste sie zugeben, dass sie froh war, für eine kurze Zeit einfach nur Spaß haben zu können.  
Als Legolas dem jüngeren Zwilling und Elenael hinterher blickte, war ihm, als seien alle seine Gedanken von eben nichtig gewesen. War dies ein offenkundiges Zeichen dafür, dass sie verliebt waren, oder würde man diesen Tanz als rein freundschaftlich interpretieren? Legolas beschloss, niemanden darauf anzusprechen, um nicht doch ungewollt etwas auszuplaudern, das noch geheim bleiben sollte. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Fasanflügel, der vor ihm auf seinem Teller lag, und begann, das Fleisch zu teilen. Jedoch erwies sich dies mit Besteck als äußerst schwierig, also nahm er bald, wie auch Elladan neben ihm, die Hände, und versuchte, den Flügel am Gelenk auseinander zu drehen.   
Legolas kämpfte immer noch mit dem Flügel, als Elrohir Elenael während ihres Tanzes wieder an den Tisch heran führte.   
„Ein wirklich wundervolles Fest", rief der Zwilling seinem Vater zu, der sich nickend mit einem Lächeln bedankte.   
„Bruderherz", sagte Elladan nun. „Möchtest du nicht Elenael einmal mit Legolas tanzen lassen?"   
In diesem Moment verloren Legolas' Finger ihren Halt an dem unteren Teil des Flügels, jedoch brach nun endlich das Gelenk und das Stück Fleisch flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und landete direkt auf Elronds gekröntem Haupt. Der Zwilling neben ihm brach sofort in schallendes Gelächter aus und auch die beiden Berater kicherten belustigt, als der Herr von Bruchtal seine Augen nach oben wandern lies, als könnte er den Flügel auf seinem Kopf sehen. Mit leicht angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck nahm er ihn herunter, hielt ihn einen Augenblick zwischen seinen Fingern und legte ihn dann auf den Teller, der für den Tischabfall vorgesehen war. Auch Elrohir und Elenael hatten die Situation beobachtet und lachten lauthals, doch Legolas war ganz und gar nicht nach Lachen zu Mute. Er spürte, wie die Röte in seine Wangen stieg und blickte zutiefst beschämt zu Elrond.   
„Verzeih", sagte er, und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.   
  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Elenael mit Elrohir tanzte und so genoss sie es sehr, da sie beide die Bewegungen des anderen bereits kannten und sich in beinahe perfekter Eintracht miteinander bewegen konnten. Als jedoch Elladan sagte, dass Elrohir sie doch einmal mit Legolas tanzen lassen sollte, musste sie viel ihrer elbischen Anmut aufbringen um nicht zu stolpern. Glücklicherweise bemerkte es jedoch selbst Elrohir nicht, da in diesem Augenblick Elladan in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. Auch sein Zwilling konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen und bei Elronds Gesichtsausdruck musste sogar Elenael lachen. Als sie aber Legolas anblickte, der aussah, als würde er in dem Moment am liebsten im Boden versinken, verstummte ihr Gelächter ein wenig. Sie selbst wollte absolut nicht in seiner Haut stecken und wieder spürte sie, wie ein starkes Mitgefühl für ihn in ihr aufstieg.  
Erestor streckte seinen Arm aus und ergriff ein kleines Stück Fasan, das noch auf Elronds Haupt lag.   
„Seid wann wird das Essen auf dem Haar der Herren von Bruchtal serviert?" fragte er und führte das Stück dann zu seinem Mund. „Mmm, köstlich", sagte er und der gesamte Tisch brach darauf hin in erneutes Lachen aus. Sogar Elrond konnte seine ernste Miene nicht mehr aufrechterhalten und fiel mit ein.   
„Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Elladan, sich eine Träne aus dem Auge wischend. „Dir passieren schon so viele Missgeschicke, dass man fast meinen könnte, du seiest verliebt." Wieder verfiel er in schallendes Gelächter, doch Legolas riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Er sah, dass Elrohir ihn etwas fragend musterte, und blickte ihn dann an, ein leichtes Kopfschütteln andeutend, als wolle er sagen, dass er nicht wisse, wie Elladan auf diese Idee gekommen war.  
Bei Elladans Worten zuckte Elenael leicht zusammen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte und sie war sehr dankbar dafür, dass alle Augen auf Legolas gerichtet waren und nicht auf sie. Dieser schien sich ebenfalls bei Elladans Worten ein wenig erschrocken zu haben und Elenael bemerkte ein wenig verwundert, wie der junge Prinz Elrohir einen Blick zuwarf, den sie nicht ganz verstand. Es stimmte, dass Legolas eine Peinlichkeit auf die andere zu folgen schien, doch bisher war sie immer davon ausgegangen, dass er einfach ein wenig tollpatschig war. Und dennoch schien es nicht so zu sein, nach den Bemerkungen der anderen Elben, die ihn besser kannten als sie selbst, zu urteilen. Elenael war still und lächelte nur, während die anderen noch immer lachten. Diese letzte Minute hatte in ihr ein seltsames Gefühl ausgelöst, das sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Sie blickte Legolas an und fragte sich, ob das, was Elladan gesagt hatte, denn stimmen könnte.  
Allmählich beruhigte sich die Tischgesellschaft wieder und fuhr fort, sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Doch Legolas blieb die meiste Zeit recht still, da er sich immer noch für sein mittlerweile schon fünftes Missgeschick in nur drei Tagen schämte. Und immer geschahen ihm diese Dinge, wenn Elenael in der Nähe war. Vielleicht war es eine Art Zeichen, dass Legolas sich nicht in sie verlieben durfte. Sie saß ihm nun schräg gegenüber direkt neben Elrohir, und Legolas konnte nicht umhin, sie immer wieder unauffällig zu mustern. Außer, dass sie soeben miteinander getanzt hatten, zeigten sie kein Anzeichen ihrer Zuneigung, doch vermutlich war Elrohir noch nicht bereit, die Verbindung offiziell bekannt zu geben.   
Ab und zu spürte Elenael flüchtige Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie wusste, dass sie von Legolas stammten, doch ihre genaue Art konnte sie nicht ausmachen. Sie hatte eigentlich wieder zurück an die Arbeit gehen wollen, aber Elrohir hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie sich eine Weile zu ihnen setzte und nun versuchte sie leicht nervös, Legolas' Blicke zu ignorieren, die zwischen ihr und Elrohir hin und her zu wandern schienen. Der dunkelhaarige Zwilling neben ihr musste es ebenfalls bemerkt haben, da er erst, wie sie spüren konnte, ganz leicht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte und sich dann, ein schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen, an den jungen blonden Elben am Tisch wandte.   
„Ich wollte dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen, Legolas, aber es ist mir immer wieder entfallen. Sag, wie geht es dir? Sind die Schmerzen nach dem … unglücklichen Zusammenstoß mit dem Kerzenständer wieder verschwunden?"  
Legolas Wangen mussten vor Röte glühen, als ihn die anderen Tischgäste plötzlich fragend musterten.   
„Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung", sagte er knapp und nahm dann einen weiteren Schluck Wein. Er könnte so später seine Gesichtsfarbe auf den steigenden Alkoholpegel schieben.   
Doch Elrohir ließ sich nicht so leicht mit dieser Antwort abspeisen.   
„Ich hoffe, es hat keine Schäden hinterlassen. Du fühlst dich in keinster Weise eingeschränkt, oder?"   
Elenael beobachtete, wie Legolas' Wangen sich so sehr röteten, wie sie es kaum für einen Elben möglich gehalten hatte. Etwas misstrauisch blickte sie zurück zu Elrohir, den die Situation sichtlich amüsierte. Sie war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher darüber, was an diesem besagten Morgen genau vorgefallen sein musste und unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, warum Elrohir diese Art Fragen stellte.  
Legolas wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, als er die zumindest teilweise verstehenden Blicke auf sich spürte.   
„Nein", sagte er leise. „Alles beim Alten." Allmählich wurde die Situation unerträglich. Wenn doch wenigstens Elenael nicht dabei gewesen wäre. Er würde dies Elrohir irgendwie heimzahlen. „E- entschuldigt mich bitte", sagte er knapp, stand auf und verließ dann den Pavillon, um zu den mittlerweile im Dunkeln liegenden Baumreihen zu gehen.  
Bei Legolas' leiser Antwort auf Elrohirs Frage stutzte Elenael noch mehr als zuvor. Alles beim Alten? Ein lästiger, kleiner Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf – anscheinend wusste Elrohir ja, was „beim Alten" bedeutete … Schnell versuchte Elenael, den Gedanken abzuschütteln, doch einmal da gewesen, wollte er einfach nicht mehr verschwinden. Sie sah, wie Legolas sich entschuldigte und schnell nach draußen in die Dunkelheit verschwand. Neben sich bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Elrohirs Gesichtsausdruck sich ein wenig veränderte und er schon aufstehen wollte – anscheinend um Legolas zu folgen. Doch noch bevor er auf den Füßen war, war Elenael aufgesprungen und aus dem Pavillon verschwunden, in die selbe Richtung, in die auch Legolas gegangen war, die leicht verwirrten Blicke der anderen ignorierend. Sobald sie außer Sichtweite war, verlangsamten sich ihre Schritte ein wenig und sie atmete tief durch. Die dunkelhaarige Elbin wusste selbst nicht, was in sie gefahren war, warum sie verhindern wollte, dass Elrohir Legolas folgte … vielleicht wollte sie sich auch einfach nicht ausmalen, was genau die beiden sich zu sagen hatten.  
  
Legolas schloss seine Augen und sog scharf die Luft ein, als er hinter sich die immer näher kommenden Schritte hörte, und wand sich dann langsam herum.   
„Lass mich einfach ein Weilchen allein, Elro…" Er hatte den Zwilling erwartet, doch blickte er nun in das leicht besorgte Gesicht Elenaels.   
„Verzeiht, ich dachte, Ihr wärt Elrohir", sagte er und wich beschämt ihrem Blick aus.   
Elenael hatte Legolas zwischen den Bäumen schnell entdeckt und hatte sich ihm genähert, nicht völlig geräuschlos, sodass er wissen würde, dass jemand hier war. Doch bei seinen Worten blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder wandte er seinen Blick von ihr ab, weil er enttäuscht war, dass es doch nicht Elrohir war, der ihm folgte?   
„Ich … wenn Ihr allein sein wollt, kann ich wieder gehen … Ich wollte nur …" Elenael verstummte. Jetzt, da sie vor ihm stand, wusste sie nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Sie brauchte sich wohl kaum bei ihm für Elrohirs Benehmen zu entschuldigen, und anscheinend wusste er ja recht gut, wie der jüngere der Zwillinge manchmal sein konnte.  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, so meinte ich es nicht. Es ist nur …" Er holte erneut tief Luft, um die richtigen Worte zu finden.   
„Die letzten drei Tage sind für mich nicht so verlaufen wie ich es mir erhofft hätte. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist, aber irgendwie scheine ich vom Pech verfolgt."  
Ein kleiner Teil Elenaels freute sich zu hören, dass ihre Gesellschaft ihm nichts auszumachen schien.   
„Von dem, was ich über Euch gehört habe, scheint es nicht Eure Art zu sein, so sehr vom Pech verfolgt zu werden", antwortete sie leise und erinnerte sich an des älteren Zwillings Worte.   
„Hatte Elladan denn Recht?"  
Legolas empfand diese Frage zunächst als äußerst unverschämt offen, doch dann wiederum hatte er Elenael gestern sein Herz ausgeschüttet und war mit ihr bereits auf einer Stufe gewesen, an der man so etwas offen teilen konnte … wenn nicht sie die jenige gewesen wäre, die sein Herz begehrte.   
„Ja, das hatte er", antwortete Legolas und blickte Elenael nun wieder an. „Doch weiß er nicht, um wen es sich handelt und was dies für mich bedeutet." Er hoffte, sie würde nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass er von ihr sprach, doch vermutlich war seine Offenheit die beste Tarnung.  
Als Legolas antwortete, atmete Elenael langsam aus. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, bis eben. Also stimmte es doch. Für einen Moment musste sie den Kopf senken, damit er nicht die Emotionen sah, die sich in ihren Augen spiegelten. Seine Worte schienen vollkommen Sinn zu machen. Jetzt, da sie darüber nachdachte, war der Gedanke über ihn und Elrohir überhaupt nicht so abwegig – schließlich hatten sogar Glorfindel und Erestor eine Beziehung dieser Art. Elenael hätte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so wehtun würde. Schnell ließ sie ein Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielen, sodass sie ihn wieder ansehen konnte, auch wenn sie es vermied, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.   
„Das freut mich für Euch", antwortete sie schließlich und war überrascht, wie gut ihr es gelang, das leichte Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.  
Die Worte Elenaels ließen Legolas stutzig werden, und er musste sich beherrschen, seine Verwunderung darüber nicht zu zeigen. Anscheinend hatte sie wirklich nicht verstanden, dass er unglücklich verliebt war, doch wollte er dieses Missverständnis auch nicht aufklären, denn es war besser, wenn sie dachte, dass er in irgendeine Elbin verliebt war als dass er etwas für sie empfand.   
„Danke", sagte er knapp und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran, wie sie gestern von einander gegangen waren.   
„Ich wollte ohnehin noch einmal mit Euch sprechen. Gestern habt ihr mich missverstanden. Ich glaube, Ihr habt es so aufgefasst, dass ich Euch loswerden wollte, doch dem war nicht so. Ich hatte mir lediglich Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob Ihr nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten könntet, wenn Ihr zu spät zu Eurem Dienst erscheint."  
Wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, war Elenael froh, das Thema wechseln zu können. Nun, da sie endlich wusste, wie es um Legolas wirklich stand, wollte sie ihm wenigstens weiterhin eine Freundin sein, konnte doch nicht mehr daraus werden – denn gerade in dem Augenblick seines Geständnisses war ihr klar geworden, dass sie sich ebenfalls verliebt hatte.   
„Ihr hättet Euch darüber keine Gedanken zu machen brauchen. Doch bin ich froh, dass Ihr es noch einmal ausgesprochen habt – ich hätte nicht gewollt, dass es zwischen uns liegen sollte", antwortete sie, wirklich ein wenig erleichtert darüber, dass es wirklich nur Besorgnis gewesen war, die ihm diese Worte in den Mund gelegt hatte. Inzwischen fiel es ihr leichter, sein Lächeln zu erwidern. _Ich sollte mich für sie freuen_, dachte die junge Elbin. _Und warum auch nicht? Ich kann das – es wird ganz einfach sein._  
„Nun, ich denke, ich sollte langsam wieder zum Tisch zurückkehren", sagte Legolas nach einer Weile. „Bevor die anderen noch alle möglichen Theorien anstellen, warum ich mich so benehme. Es reicht, wenn Ihr es wisst. Aber ich bitte Euch, redet mit niemandem darüber."  
Elenael nickte langsam. Sie wusste nichts über die Natur ihrer Beziehung, und doch glaubte sie verstehen zu können, warum keiner der beiden wollte, dass jemand anders davon erfuhr – selbst Elladan schien nichts davon zu ahnen.   
„Ich verspreche es", erwiderte sie leise, bevor Legolas ihr dankbar zunickte und sich umwandte.   
„Prinz Legolas?" Ein plötzlicher Gedanke war ihr gekommen und ohne zu überlegen sprach sie ihn aus in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht schon wieder zu gerade heraus erscheinen würde. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mich mit „du" ansprechen würdet."  
Die Schwermut von eben verflog für einen kurzen Moment und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Legolas Lippen.   
„Nur, wenn auch Ihr mich in dieser Weise ansprecht, also … wenn du mich so ansprichst", antwortete er.  
Elenael konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie wunderschön sich sein Gesicht erhellte, wenn er nur ehrlich lächelte. Es spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie antwortete: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre."  
Legolas freute sich ehrlich darüber, dass sie ihre Freundschaft damit besiegelten. Als sie ihn so anlächelte, schien sie zu strahlen, und aus ihren Augen schien der Glanz, dem sie ihren Namen verdankte, denn sie funkelten heller als die Sterne, die bereits am samtig schwarzen Himmel standen.   
„Gut, dann werde ich nun zurück gehen. Kommst du mit?"  
„Gerne", erwiderte sie und überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen, bis sie neben ihm stand. Mit einem schelmischen Funkeln sah sie zu ihm auf. „Aber sag mir, Legolas, ist es üblich in Düsterwald, die Gastgeber nicht mit Schmuck oder Blättern zu krönen, sondern mit den Vögeln der Wälder selbst?"  
Legolas blickte sie zunächst leicht verwirrt an, doch dann begriff er, was sie meinte. Hätte ein anderer dies gesagt, hätte er sich beleidigt gefühlt, doch als Elenael sein kleines Missgeschick von vorher wieder hatte aufleben lassen, klang es charmant und witzig, und er musste selber über seine Ungeschicktheit lachen.   
„Oh ja, so ist es. Und wenn wir unsere Gastgeber besonders mögen, bekommen sie von uns noch ein Hirschgeweih aufgesetzt."   
Elenael konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, in letzter Zeit über etwas herzlicher gelacht zu haben. Selbst als Legolas das eigentliche Missgeschick geschehen war – nicht zu reden von all den anderen – hatte es immer noch einen leicht unangenehmen Nachgeschmack gehabt, da sie sich nicht so sorglos auf anderer Kosten amüsieren konnte wie beispielsweise die Zwillinge. Doch Legolas nun so zu hören löste etwas in ihr aus, das sie nun doch so unbeschwert darüber lachen ließ wie schon seit langem nicht mehr.   
„Ich glaube, ich muss Düsterwald einen Besuch abstatten in näherer Zukunft", sagte sie, sobald sie wieder konnte. „Das zu sehen, lohnt es sich wahrlich, vieles in Kauf zu nehmen."  
„Oh, du würdest es lieben. Lauter nette Elben, die sich den lieben langen Tag die Köpfe oder andere Körperteile an irgendetwas stoßen, Wein umschütten und mit Geflügel um sich werfen." Auch wenn er nun leicht übermütig wurde, so wollte er Elenael nur wieder ein Lachen entlocken, das sich in seinen Ohren so wundervoll anhörte.   
Sein Versuch war nicht vergebens, denn auch dieses Mal schenkte Elenael ihm ein Lachen, das aus tiefster Seele kam. Der Pavillon war bereits in Sicht und dennoch konnte sie nicht damit aufhören, sodass sie stehen bleiben musste um kurz nach Luft zu ringen, um nicht zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen, wenn sie sich der Gemeinschaft wieder anschließen wollten.   
„Ich danke dir, Legolas", sagte sie schließlich. „Und dennoch werde ich dich für den höchst amüsanten Eindruck verantwortlich machen, den ich von deiner Heimat und den Elben darin bekommen habe. Wenn ich wirklich einmal nach Düsterwald reisen sollte, habe ich dann zumindest eine passable Ausrede."  
Legolas nickte lächelnd und verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar, um sie nicht erneut in schallendes Gelächter zu versetzen, denn sie befanden sich nun nur noch wenige Schritte vor dem Pavillon. Dort angekommen, nahm er wieder seinen Platz neben Elladan ein, während Elenael sich wieder zu Elrohir setzte, der sich über den Tisch beugte und sich leise, beinahe flüsternd bei Legolas entschuldigte.   
„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich nicht so ärgern dürften." Doch Legolas machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.   
„Schwamm drüber. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich ebenso reagiert, wenn dir so etwas passiert wäre." Ein verschmitztes Grinsen legte sich auf Elrohirs Züge.   
„Nun, das wäre es aber nicht", sagte er spöttisch.   
Elenael hatte das Gespräch zwischen den beiden mit anhören können und nach Elrohirs letzten Worten konnte sie nicht mehr schweigen.   
„Nun, Elrohir, ich kann mich da an ein paar Geschichten erinnern, die Legolas sicherlich erheiternd finden würde …" Bei dem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders musste Elladan lachen.   
„Oh, da hat sie wohl Recht, Elrohir, an deiner Stelle würde ich vorsichtig sein mit dem, was du sagst."  
Einerseits wollte Legolas aus reiner Schadenfreude diese Geschichten hören, doch andererseits hielt er es für keine sonderlich gute Idee, denn es würde ihm nur wieder vor Augen führen, wie vertraut Elenael und Elrohir miteinander waren, dass sie so viel über ihn wusste.   
„Nein, ich denke, das wäre ihm nicht recht. Und außerdem wäre es mir eh lieber, manche dieser Geschichten selbst mit zu erleben." Er warf Elrohir ein breites Grinsen zu. Schadenfreude war doch wirklich am schönsten, wenn man die Missgeschicke der anderen mit ansah. Und nach Elrohirs Bemerkungen hatte Legolas alles Recht dazu, auf eine solche Situation zu hoffen.  
  
TBC


	5. Kapitel 5

Danke schon mal für die lieben Reviews! Hier also das nächste Kapitel!

****

****

****

Kapitel 5

Als Elenael am nächsten Morgen durch die Gärten streifte, hing sie ihren Gedanken nach. Der gestrige Abend und alles, was an ihm geschehen war, ging ihr noch einmal durch den Kopf und wieder stieg ein leichtes Gefühl der Eifersucht in ihr auf. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos, weil sie es unterdrücken wollte, es aber nicht völlig schaffte. Um diese Gedanken zu verbannen, begann sie, an etwas vollkommen anderes zu denken, obwohl es nicht leicht war, da sie ständig Legolas' tiefblaue Augen vor sich sah. Sie summte leise ein Lied vor sich hin, während sie unter den Bäumen hindurchwanderte.

Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen, um von der Sonne nicht geblendet zu werden.

„Du musst einfach mehr üben", sagte sein Gegenüber. „Sonst wird das nie was. Aber selbst, wenn du noch ein ganzes Jahrtausend trainierst, wirst du sicherlich nie so gut sein wie ich." Ein schelmisches Grinsen lag auf den Zügen des dunkelhaarigen Elben.

„Und du solltest dich ein wenig in Bescheidenheit üben, Elrohir", antwortete Legolas mit einem Augenzwinkern. Die beiden hatten nach dem Frühstück angefangen, sich im Schwertkampf zu messen, und auch wenn Legolas Fortschritte machte, so musste er zugeben, dass der Zwilling um einiges fähiger war als er.

„Bescheidenheit? Was ist das?", fragte Elrohir neckend und lachte den blonden Elben fröhlich an.

„Etwas, das du nie haben wirst." Legolas kannte Elrohir mittlerweile gut genug, um seine Sticheleien richtig zu verstehen, denn sie waren ganz und gar nicht böse gemeint. Ein hämisches Lächeln formte sich auf des dunkelhaarigen Elben Lippen.

„Auch wenn mein Herz mich schmerzt, so muss ich Euch nun verlassen, verehrter Prinz." Legolas lachte laut auf und warf Elrohir dann einen Kuss, begleitet von einem spöttischen Grinsen, zu, während dieser sich zum Gehen wand. Kopfschüttelnd und schmunzelnd blieb er einen Augenblick lang auf der Wiese stehen. ****

Es waren leise, entfernte Stimmen, die Elenael schließlich darauf aufmerksam machten, dass sie nicht mehr allein war in den Gärten. Neugierig lief sie ihnen nach und als sie an den Rand einer Lichtung kam, sah sie Legolas und Elrohir, die anscheinend gerade wieder mal mit dem Schwertkampf beschäftigt waren. Sofort zog sich die junge Elbin ein wenig mehr hinter die Bäume zurück, jedoch so, dass sie die zwei noch sehen konnte und verstand, was sie sagten. Ein kleiner Teil in ihr protestierte und meinte, dass dies den beiden gegenüber nicht fair sei, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Sie kam gerade zur rechten Zeit um zu hören, wie Legolas Elrohir fast schon liebevoll schalt, dass er so etwas wie Bescheidenheit nie besitzen würde. Als er ihm dann zum Abschied, nachdem Elrohir gesagt hatte, dass er nun gehen müsse, einen Kuss zuwarf, zog sich Elenaels Herz ein wenig zusammen. Wie hatte sie das nur vorher nicht sehen können? Es war so offensichtlich …

Die junge Elbin schluckte und wand sich dann um, um Legolas alleine zu lassen.

Legolas wand sich plötzlich blitzschnell herum, als er ein Rascheln hinter sich im Gebüsch vernahm, doch nichts war zu sehen. Er ging etwas schneller in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und sah dann zwischen den etwas weiter entfernten Baumreihen das wehende Gewand einer Elbin mit langem, schwarzem Haar.

„Elenael?" rief er, als er glaubte, sie erkannt zu haben. ****

Als sie hörte, wie Legolas ihren Namen rief, blieb Elenael stehen. Dass er sie bemerken würde, hatte sie überhaupt nicht gewollt und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie im Augenblick wirklich in der Verfassung war, ihm gegenüber zu treten. Die Elbin schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Schnellen Schrittes schloss Legolas mit Elenael auf.

„Hallo, so treffen wir uns wieder", sagte er lächelnd, doch als die Elbin ihn ansah, schien ihr Blick irgendwie abwesend und betrübt.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte er und legte etwas besorgt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. ****

Elenael hatte sich gezwungen, ihn anzusehen und begrüßend zu lächeln, als er bei ihr angekommen war, doch anscheinend war ihre schauspielerische Leistung diesmal nicht wirklich überzeugend. Als sie plötzlich seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, war es ihr, als schickte er damit flüssiges Feuer durch ihre Adern und sie schnappte unhörbar nach Luft.

„Nein … ich meine, ja, es geht mir gut", brachte sie schließlich heraus, vermied es aber, ihm wirklich in die Augen zu sehen.****

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Elenael nicht, denn sie schien leicht verwirrt, doch entschied er sich, nicht weiter nachzufragen, da sie ihn offensichtlich nicht daran teilhaben lassen wollte.

„Was machst du hier? Wieder einen deiner Spaziergänge?", fragte er dann freundlich.****

Auf seine Frage nickte Elenael, froh, das Thema wechseln zu können.

„Es ist manchmal ganz schön, dem Trubel ein wenig zu entfliehen. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, verschwinde ich so oft ich es mir erlauben kann." Um seinetwillen versuchte sie, nicht an das zu denken, was sie eben beobachtet hatte und teilweise gelang es ihr auch, sodass sie ihn wieder fröhlich anlächeln konnte.****

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich dich begleite? Ich liebe es auch, in diesen wunderschönen Gärten spazieren zu gehen", fragte er ein wenig schüchtern, da er sich ihr nicht aufdrängen mochte. Vielleicht wollte sie auch allein sein.****

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Es würde mich freuen", antwortete Elenael und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung bei dem Gedanken, noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können. Die beiden Elben liefen langsam weiter und für einen Moment herrschte eine leicht unangenehme Stille.

„Wie lange wirst du noch hier bleiben?", fragte Elenael schließlich, als die Neugier schließlich siegte.****

Legolas blickte erfreut zu ihr auf, als er ihre Stimme vernahm. Er war es schon müde gewesen, dem Kies unter seinen Schritten beim Knirschen zuzuhören, doch hatte er nicht gewusst, wie er eine Konversation mit ihr anfangen sollte. Es war nicht so, dass es nicht genügend Dinge gab, die er gerne mit ihr teilen wollte, doch fühlte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart auch ein wenig unsicher, gerade weil er sich der Gefühle, die er bald schon nicht mehr leugnen konnte, immer mehr gewahr wurde.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht", sagte er. „Ich würde gerne noch längere Zeit bleiben, doch werde ich irgendwann wieder nach Hause zurückkehren müssen, auch um meinem Vater die Nachricht Elronds zu überbringen."****

„Ich verstehe …", erwiderte die Elbin leise, obwohl der Gedanke daran, dass er bald wieder abreisen würde, sie traurig stimmte. „Nun, ich hoffe, dass dieser Tag noch fern ist. Ich muss sagen, dass ich deine Gegenwart hier mehr und mehr genieße", fügte sie mit einem leicht schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen hinzu. Und diesmal lag wenigstens die reine Wahrheit in ihren Worten.****

„Ich hoffe, du spielst nicht auf die vielen Missgeschicke an, die sicherlich auch für dich erheiternd waren", sagte er mit einem gespielt verletzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber ich genieße deine Gesellschaft auch. Ich bin mir sicher, wir können sehr gute Freunde werden."****

Ein Schatten, jedoch so schwach, dass man ihn kaum bemerken konnte, huschte bei seinen letzten Worten für eine Sekunde über ihr Gesicht. Gute Freunde, ja … und wenn das nicht reichte?

„Ich gebe zu, dass deine Gesellschaft immer recht erheiternd war", sagte sie lächelnd. „Doch sei versichert, es ist nicht nur das. Elladan und Elrohir mögen vielleicht in dieser Hinsicht nicht so anspruchsvoll sein wie ich, sie würden jeden Willkommen heißen, der ihnen Grund gibt, sich so zu amüsieren, aber ich denke, zu guter Gesellschaft gehört mehr als nur das."****

„Oh, aber auch sie schätzen die Gesellschaft anderer nicht nur aus diesem Grund, das weißt du aber sicherlich?" Es wunderte ihn ein wenig, dass Elenael in dieser Art von ihrem Liebsten redete, doch war es sicherlich nur ein Scherz gewesen, wie die Zwillinge ihn bestimmt verdient hatten. Er musste zugeben, dass sie oft wirklich anstrengend sein konnten mit all ihren Streichen. ****

„Ich habe es im Laufe der Zeit herausgefunden", erwiderte sie. Legolas so etwas sagen zu hören, ließ einen Hauch Röte in ihre Wangen steigen, als sie für einen Augenblick daran dachte, an was er bei seinen Worten wohl wirklich denken musste. Was genau sich dahinter verbarg, wollte sie sich lieber überhaupt nicht vorstellen

Legolas musste seinen Blick plötzlich von Elenael abwenden, als er die Röte auf ihren Wangen sah. Sie hatte sich vermutlich an irgendeine Situation mit Elrohir erinnert, und Legolas war dieser Gedanke alles andere als angenehm. Aber er durfte es nicht zulassen, auf einen seiner besten Freunde eifersüchtig zu sein. Er musste das Gesprächsthema wechseln.

„Ich habe mich eben gefragt, ob du noch mehr schöne Lieder wie das von vorgestern kennst. Ich würde dich all zu gerne noch einmal singen hören."****

Bei Legolas' Worten spürte Elenael, wie ihre Wangen leicht zu glühen begannen.

„Nun ja, ich … Lieder kenn ich zwar genug, aber …" Sie konnte nichts dafür, aber dennoch war sie verlegen bei dem Gedanken, in der Gegenwart des Prinzen Düsterwalds noch etwas zu singen. Sicherlich kannte er etliche begabte Musiker und Sänger mit Stimmen, bei deren Vergleich sie wie ein Spatz neben einer Nachtigall erscheinen musste.****

„Oh bitte, schäme dich nicht deiner Stimme, denn sie ist wirklich wunderschön." Legolas überlegte kurz, wie er sie locken konnte, doch noch etwas für ihn zu singen. „Aber ich hätte es wissen sollen, dass du nicht in der Lage bist, vor anderen zu singen", sagte er herausfordernd und grinste sie schelmisch an. ****

Sein Kompliment hatte Elenael ein wenig ihre Unsicherheit genommen und seine letzte Worte konnte sie einfach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„So?", fragte sie, sein Grinsen auf ihren Zügen spiegelnd. „Was bekomme ich, wenn ich dir beweise, dass es nicht so ist?"****

Legolas lachte, glücklich darüber, dass sie angebissen hatte.

„Nun, was hättest du denn gerne?" fragte er, denn das einzige Angebot, welches ihm spontan durch den Kopf geschossen war, war ein Kuss gewesen, doch das konnte er wohl kaum vorschlagen. ****

„Ein Lied deinerseits?", antwortete sie spontan, um die Gedanken darüber, was sie wirklich gerne hätte, überhaupt nicht aufkommen zu lassen. Hätte sie dies zugelassen, hätte sie einen davon wahrscheinlich noch ausgeplaudert so wie sie sich selbst kannte, und Elenael glaubte nicht, dass sie das überleben würde.

Legolas seufze laut, aber lächelte dann.

„Nun gut, aber ich muss dich warnen. Ich bin kein besonders guter Sänger. Aber ich werde mir etwas überlegen, während du dein Lied singst."****

Insgeheim glaubte Elenael Legolas nicht ein Wort, wenn er sagte, dass er kein guter Sänger war. Doch anstatt es auszusprechen, lachte sie leise und fragte dann: „Nun gut. Hast du irgendwelche Wünsche?" Die beiden Elben waren inzwischen in eine recht abgelegene Gegend der Gärten gekommen, in der diese wilder wurden, die Pflanzen und Blüten ein wenig exotischer, aber nicht weniger bezaubernd.

Legolas runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Hmm, nein, ich habe keine Wünsche. Ich bin mir sicher, ganz gleich was du singst, es wird wunderschön sein." Erwartungsvoll lächelnd blickte er sie an und war von ihren glänzenden Augen wieder einmal wie verzaubert. Er wusste auch nicht so recht, welches Lied er gleich singen sollte, doch begann sich langsam in seinem Geiste ein Gedanke zu formen. ****

Elenael dachte einen Augenblick nach.

„Nun gut … Ich werde dir eine Geschichte erzählen, doch keine Angst", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu, „du bekommst dein Lied. Meine Mutter hat mir diese Geschichte erzählt, als ich noch klein war. Ich habe sie so oft gebeten, sie mir immer und immer wieder zu erzählen, bis ich sie Wort für Wort auswendig konnte … ich habe sie einfach geliebt. Doch wundere dich nicht, wenn dir einige Zeilen des Liedes bekannt vorkommen werden …" Ihre Wangen röteten sich ein wenig. „Es war nur ein Märchen für ein Kind umgedichtet …"****

Legolas nickte in freudiger Erwartung. Er lauschte gerne dem Klang ihrer Stimme, auch wenn sie nur sprach, und so würde er diese Geschichte sicherlich genießen.

„Ich würde sie all zu gerne hören", sagte er lächelnd.****

Elenael schwieg einen Augenblick, den Blick auf den Weg vor sich gerichtet und sammelte ihre Gedanken. Schließlich begann sie leise zu sprechen.

„Es war einmal ein Königssohn, der machte sich auf, das Mädchen zu suchen, das ihm im Traum begegnet war. Er zog durch das Land seines Vaters, war bald hier, bald dort und lernte viele Menschen kennen, bei denen er gern länger geblieben; doch da er das Mädchen nicht fand, zog er weiter, bis er eines Tages durch einen finsteren Wald kam und plötzlich an einem See stand, der in leuchtend schönen Farben schimmerte, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Und über den See hörte er eine Mädchenstimme singen, klar und rein wie die Stimme aus seinem Traum. Und als er sich umschaute, sah er auf der anderen Seite des Sees eine Hütte stehen, aus der die Stimme zu kommen schien. Da machte er sich auf den Weg zum anderen Ufer und lief am See entlang, durch Felder von Blumen, die er nur aus einer weiten und fast vergessenen Erinnerung her kannte; er sah Bäume an seinem Weg stehen, knorrig und alt, und ihr Raunen klang wie ein mächtiger Chor, der den Gesang der fernen Stimmen begleitete. Schillernde Schmetterlinge umflogen ihn und geleiteten ihn bis zur Hütte."****

Legolas lauschte gebannt ihrer Stimme. Beinahe mit Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass diese Geschichte in gewisser Weise zu ihm zu passen schien, doch war sich Elenael dessen mit Sicherheit nicht bewusst.

Ihre Mutter hatte immer gesagt, dass sie erleben würde, wie diese Geschichte vielleicht für sie irgendwann Wirklichkeit werden würde. Während Elenael weitererzählte, dachte sie an ihre Mutter zurück und fragte sich, warum es diesmal ein Märchen für sie bleiben musste …

„Auf der Bank vor der Hütte sah er einen Mann sitzen, angetan mit der Kleidung des fahrenden Volkes. Funkelnde Augen schauten unter buschigen Brauen den Ankömmling an, durchdringend und warm wie die Strahlen der Sonne. Und der Königssohn fragte den Alten nach der Mädchenstimme und dem Ort, wo er diese finden könnte. Der Alte schaute ihn lange an, dann lächelte er, stand auf und holte aus der Hütte eine Schüssel, die er mit dem Wasser des Sees füllte; und er deutete dem Königssohn an, hineinzublicken. Als der Königssohn hineinschaute, war ihm, als blicke er in einen Zauberspiegel. Er sah in eine Landschaft von paradiesischer Schönheit weit unten auf dem Grunde des Sees, und ihm war, als würde ihn eine Welle mit sich ziehen, tiefer … tiefer … tiefer …"

Und eben auch diese Welle schien Legolas erfasst zu haben, denn es kam ihm vor, als sah er sich mitten in die Welt hineinversetzt, von der Elenael erzählte.

Für einen Moment verstummte Elenael. Eine Weile war es still, doch als die Elbin bereits Legolas' erwartungsvollen Blick auf sich spürte, erhob sich ihre Stimme zu einem Lied, erst unsicher, doch schnell ihren Mut findend.

_„Die Welt war jung, die Berge grün_

_Und fleckenlos der Mond noch schien_

_Das Laub hing dicht, die Gipfel frei_

_Wie zu der Zeit die längst vorbei_

_Er trug ein elfenweißes Kleid_

_Und sieben Leuchter brannten vor_

_Als er durchs große Runentor_

_Betrat ein tief verborgenes Land_

_Weit hinten sah er einen Schein_

_Von Licht in dunklem Waldgemach_

_Von wehenden Schleiern einen Schein_

_Und goldenen Funken tausendfach_

_Hell rief er sie mit Namen an_

_Die Stimme schlug sie in den Bann_

_Da hielt sie an in raschem Lauf_

_Er fing sie in den Armen auf_

_Unter ihrem Schattenhaar_

_Gespiegelt in dem Augenpaar_

_Sah er hell der Sterne Licht_

_Verfallen war er dem Gesicht_

_An seiner Seite das Mädchen ging_

_Der Sänger sang, die Harfe klang_

_Und vor dem Tore stieß ins Horn_

_Der Wächter zu der Zeiten Gang_

_Sie betraten die Hallen wo man nicht_

_Vergangenheit noch Zukunft kennt_

_Die Sehnsucht ihre Sehnsucht findet_

_Das Licht der Liebe ewig brennt"_

Gegen Ende des Liedes konnte Elenael nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihre Stimme leicht zu zittern begann. Als sie schließlich verstummte, schloss sie die Augen und schluckte, um eben dieses Zittern in den Griff zu bekommen, bevor sie weitererzählen konnte. Sie hoffte nur, Legolas würde es nicht bemerkten, was in ihr vorging.****

Für einen langen Augenblick war Legolas nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu sagen. Immer noch gefangen in der Welt, in die Elenael ihn durch die Geschichte und das Lied hatte eintauchen lassen, kam es ihm vor, als spräche diese Weise von Elenael, deren Augen wahrlich so hell strahlten wie der Sterne Licht. Langsam fand er seine Beherrschung wieder, als er wie aus einem Traum erwachte. Er schaute die Elbin vor sich an, die scheu den Blick gesenkt hatte.

„Das war eine wunderschöne Geschichte", sagte er leise, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, da er den Zauber dieses Moments nicht zu zerstören wagte. „Und das Lied war noch schöner."****

„Ich danke dir sehr", erwiderte Elenael, ebenso leise. „Doch hast du das Ende noch gar nicht vernommen." Sie hob ihren Blick wieder und sah Legolas in die Augen, und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie die Kraft fand, weiter zu sprechen.

„Das Bild verblasste, und der Königssohn merkte, dass er auf die Sterne schaute, die in der Schüssel blinkten. Und der Alte nahm seinen Arm, führte ihn zu der Bank und sagte: „Viele Dinge zeigt dieser Spiegel, und nicht alle werden, wie sie hier scheinen. Manche werden nie geschehen, es sei denn, dass jene, die die Bilder sehen, von ihrem Pfad abweichen, um sie zu verhindern! Und bedenke, dass der Spiegel ein gefährlicher Führer für Taten ist!" Und nach diesen Worten ließ er den Königssohn allein.

Dieser ging hinunter zum Ufer des Sees, schaute ins Wasser … und sprang."

Legolas schaute Elenael etwas erschrocken an. „Was meinst du, 'er sprang'?"****

Ein Lächeln schlich sich bei seinen Worten auf Elenaels Lippen. „Was immer du hören möchtest."****

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Was geschah mit ihm?" fragte Legolas stirnrunzelnd.****

„Wer weiß?", antwortete Elenael leise. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig, warum Legolas so sehr wissen wollte, was sie mit ihren letzten Worten gemeint hatte. „Wenn du es so willst, dann hat er sein Mädchen gefunden."****

Legolas grübelte eine Weile über den Ausgang der Geschichte nach. Er verstand es immer noch nicht so ganz, denn konnte schließlich nicht das geschehen sein, was Legolas befürchtete. Er hoffte, dass die Geschichte so gedacht war, dass der Königssohn durch diesen See in das verborgene Reich kam, wo seine Prinzessin auf ihn wartete.

 „Deine Mutter hat dir dieses Märchen erzählt?" fragte er schließlich.****

„Das hat sie", erwiderte Elenael und sah Legolas an. „Warum?"****

Legolas schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Nun, nichts. Ich dachte nur … Du musst sie sehr geliebt haben, dass du dir jedes Wort so genau merktest." Er schalt sich sofort innerlich für seine Worte. Er wollte keine schmerzlichen Erinnerungen in Elenael wecken, doch vielleicht entsann sie sich auch gerne ihrer Mutter, sonst hätte sie dieses Märchen wohl kaum erzählt. ****

„Ich habe sie sehr geliebt", antwortete Elenael, ihre Stimme leicht belegt. „Und bitte, bereue deine Worte nicht – ich vermisse sie sehr, ebenso wie meinen Vater, doch es war mir eine Freude, dir ihre Geschichte erzählen zu dürfen. Und noch mehr freut es mich, dass sie dir so gefallen zu haben scheint."****

Legolas lächelte sie an und war erleichtert, dass er mit seinen Worten keinen Schmerz verursachte hatte.

„Ja das hat sie, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass sie mich ein wenig verwirrt hat." Eine leichte Röte kam über seine Wangen, als er sich entsann, dass nun wohl er an der Reihe war, sein Lied zu singen. Gemessen an Elenaels Lied und der Geschichte war es nur so kurz und unscheinbar. Er hoffte fast, sie würde es vergessen.****

Elenael lachte leise. „Das konnte ich sehen. Doch ich will mit dir wetten, dass du irgendwann deinen Sinn darin finden wirst, früher oder später." Etwas abseits des Weges fiel der jungen Elbin etwas ins Auge, das sie schnell erkannte und kurzerhand traf sie eine Entscheidung. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn vom Weg herunter.

„Komm, ich will dir etwas zeigen. Doch vergiss nicht, dass du mir noch ein Lied schuldest", fügte sie mit blitzenden Augen hinzu, als sie zu ihm zurücksah.****

Etwas verdutzt lies er sich vom Pfad weg führen. Was hatte sie vor?

„Ja, ich habe es nicht vergessen", sagte er. „Doch was willst du mir zeigen?"****

Als sie den Elben hinter sich ein weiter durch den etwas dichter werdenden Wald führte, sah sie noch einmal zu ihm zurück und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, ihm bedeutend, leise zu sein. Automatisch wurden die Schritte beider Elben absolut lautlos, bis Elenael langsamer wurde und irgendwann stehen blieb. Sie bedeutete Legolas stumm, durch das Gebüsch vor ihnen zu blicken. Dort, auf einem kleinen Flecken Gras, geschützt durch grüne, fast undurchsichtige Büsche, lag eine junge Hirschkuh, den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen auf das Gras gelegt. Neben ihr, dicht an sie gekuschelt, konnte man ein kleines Bündel Fell erkennen.****

Als Legolas Blick auf die beiden Tiere fiel öffnete sich sein Mund leicht vor Erstaunen. Ganz nah an der schlafenden Mutter lag ein kleines Rehkitz, das vermutlich erst wenige Wochen alt war. Der Anblick war wahrhaftig bezaubernd und ein fröhliches Lächeln breite sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Woher wusstest du?", flüsterte er so leise wie möglich.****

„Ich habe sie beobachtet, als sie hierher kam. Die Gärten Bruchtals sind hier fast zu Ende, aber die Tiere können sie frei von außen betreten. Sie wusste, dass sie hier sicher sein würde mit ihren Jungen", antwortete Elenael ebenfalls so leise, dass es kaum mehr als ein Atemhauch war, den sie nahe Legolas' Ohr aussprechen musste, damit er sie überhaupt hören konnte.****

Elenaels Lippen waren so nah an seinem Ohr, dass ein leiser Schauer seinen Rücken herunter lief.

„Dann sollten wir sie nun allein lassen", flüsterte er wieder, und wand sich dann geräuschlos zum Gehen. Ein Teil von ihm war froh, dass er Elenael nicht mehr so nah an sich spürte, denn das Verlangen, seine Hand auszustrecken und sie zu berühren, war plötzlich zu groß geworden, als dass er noch lange hätte standhalten können. ****

Doch noch bevor Legolas auch nur einen Schritt hatte gehen können, hob das Reh plötzlich den Kopf und sah in die Richtung der beiden. Elenaels Hand hatte sich um Legolas' Handgelenk geschlossen und hinderte ihn daran zu gehen. Als er sie fragend ansah, nickte sie nur leicht in Richtung der Tiere. Die sanften, braunen Augen der Hirschkuh ruhten auf den beiden und ein kleines Wesen bewegte sich neben ihr. Elenaels Gesicht schien vor Freude zu glühen, als erkennbar wurde, dass neben dem Muttertier nicht ein, sondern zwei winzige Rehkitze ruhten.****

Auch Legolas betrachtete die Szenerie mit Bewunderung. Die Hirschkuh schien ihn nahezu vertrauensvoll anzublicken, nicht verängstigt durch seine und Elenaels Gegenwart. Doch auf ihn schien sie, die immer noch sein Handgelenk fest umschlossen hielt, eine ganz andere Wirkung zu haben. Von ihrem Griff aus breitete sich ein warmes Kribbeln aus, das sein Herz automatisch etwas schneller schlagen lies, und er hoffte, dass sie es nicht hören würde. Er konnte ihre Berührung kaum noch ertragen, doch wagte er auch nicht, sich los zu reißen. ****

Für einen Augenblick noch sah Elenael hinüber zu den Tieren, dann wisperte sie etwas so leise, dass niemand außer ihr selbst es hören konnte, und wandte sich schließlich ab, um mit Legolas den Rückweg anzutreten, während sie nun endlich sein Handgelenk losließ. Die Hand, mit der sie ihn berührt hatte, war warm, und diese Wärme schien sich in ihrem Körper auszubreiten, sodass ihr ein leichter Schauer den Rücken hinab fuhr.****

„Sie haben sich gar nicht gefürchtet", sagte Legolas schließlich, immer noch leise, als sie wieder auf den schmalen Pfad getreten waren. „Wahrhaft bezaubernd."****

„Ja, das ist wahr", antwortete Elenael. „Sie haben gelernt, dass sie es hier nicht müssen, und ich bin froh darüber." Sie blickte zu Legolas hinüber. „Doch denkst du nicht, dass es jetzt Zeit für ein Lied von dir wäre?", fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen.****

Legolas seufzte kaum merklich. Er würde wirklich nicht darum herum kommen.

„Ja, das ist es wohl. Aber ich muss dich nochmals warnen. Das Lied ist nicht besonders lang und singe ich nicht halb so schön wie du."****

„Sei bloß nicht zu bescheiden!", erwiderte Elenael lachend. „Und im Übrigen muss ich dir leider sagen, dass ich dir deine Worte nicht ganz glaube. Aber ich denke, ich werde mir mein eigenes Urteil über deine Stimme bilden." Insgeheim konnte Elenael es kaum erwarten, Legolas singen zu hören, da er, schon wenn er sprach, eine in ihren Ohren sehr angenehme Stimme hatte und sie sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass es beim Singen denn anders sein sollte.****

Er lächelte leicht verlegen und räusperte sich kurz, um eine klare Stimme zu finden. Doch fiel es ihm in der ersten Zeile seines Liedes schwer, denn er war nervös in Elenaels Gegenwart und umso nervöser bei den Empfindungen, die er mit diesem Lied verband.

_„Oh Morgenrot, oh güldnes Licht_

_Bringst Sonnestrahlen warm und hell_

_Doch hart dein Glanz im Tau sich bricht_

_Die Nacht vergeht doch ach zu schnell._

_Des Mondes Anblick, silbern, klar_

_Am funkelnd schwarzen Himmelszelt_

_Mein Herz begehrt ihn immerdar_

_Der sanft mir mein Gemüt erhellt._

_Oh Sterne, strahlt hell in der Nacht_

_Und seid der Morgenröte Diebe_

_Verbergt, was Schicksal mir gebracht_

_In Dunkelheit bleibt meine Liebe_

_Oh Morgenrot, oh Sonnenstrahl,_

_Halt fern dein güldnes, grelles Licht_

_Und lasse mir die süße Qual_

_Die Sternenglanz mir nachts verspricht."_

Als er sein Lied beendete, während dessen er die ganze Zeit die Augen gesenkt hatte, um sich genau auf die Worte und die Melodie zu konzentrieren, schaute er Elenael leicht skeptisch an. ****

Als Legolas begonnen hatte zu singen, erfüllte seine Stimme sie vollkommen. Seine Worte hatten sich in ihre Erinnerung gegraben, und niemals würde sie sie vergessen können. Elenael hatte das Lied noch nie gehört und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es seinem eigenen Herzen entsprungen war. Der Tag als Feind, die Nacht als Deckmantel … Oh ja, sie wusste, wovon er sang. Eine Träne, silbern glitzernd im Sonnenlicht, rann ihre Wange hinunter, ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper, als könnte sie sich so selbst die Wärme schenken, nach der sie sich sehnte. Als das Lied geendet hatte, merkte sie kaum, wie Legolas sie wieder ansah.****

Verwundert sah er, dass ihre Augen glänzten, und er fragte sich, ob sie das Lied wirklich so gerührt hatte.

„Hat es … hat es dir gefallen?" fragte er unsicher.****

„Es war wunderschön", antwortete Elenael aus tiefstem Herzen. Auch, wenn der Gedanke an die eigentliche Aussage des Liedes sie mehr schmerzte als sie es sagen konnte. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn in dem Augenblick berührt, sich als Trost in seinen Armen gespürt … Hilflos spürte sie, wie erneut eine Träne ihren Augen entfloh.****

Legolas sah, wie sich das Glitzern in ihren Augen sammelte und bald ein runder Tropfen ihre Wange herunter rann. Ohne zu überlegen, streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte sanft ihre Wange, die Träne mit seinem Daumen weg wischend. Ihre Haut fühlte sich so wunderbar weich an unter seinen Fingern, und obwohl er sich langsam darüber klar wurde, was er da tat, konnte er seine Hand nicht fort ziehen.****

Elenael war überrascht, als sie plötzlich seine Berührung spürte, doch zur gleichen Zeit wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr eine einfache Geste wie diese noch nie so zärtlich vorgekommen war, sie noch nie eine so sehr geliebt hatte wie diese, dass ihr Herz gleichzeitig vor Glück und Leid zu bersten schien. Für einen Augenblick presste sie die Augen zusammen, um jeden einzelnen Moment dieser Berührung in sich aufzunehmen, bevor sie sich endlich dazu zwang, einen Schritt zurück zu treten, sodass sich seine Hand von ihrer Wange löste.****

Legolas bedauerte, dass Elenael die Berührung unterbrochen hatte, doch sah er ihr nun direkt in die großen Augen, die wie graue Seen im Mondlicht glänzten, und er wollte in ihnen versinken. Er ging wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu, und ohne zu wissen, wie ihm geschah, und was er eigentlich tat, griff er sanft ihre Hand und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, ihre Lippen nur noch ein Fingerbreit von den seinen entfernt. ****

Etwas erschrocken spürte Elenael plötzlich ihre Hand in seiner und sie sah zu ihm auf, in diese tiefen, blauen Augen, für einen Augenblick von etwas verdunkelt, was sie sich nicht völlig erklären konnte, bevor sie aufgab. Sie musste sich kaum zu ihm bewegen, bevor sie seine Lippen unter ihren spüren konnte.****

Ein Schauer lief durch Legolas gesamten Körper, als er Elenaels warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Langsam, so langsam dass er es kaum ertrug, näherte er sich ihr und spürte schon die Oberlippe sanft die seine streifen, als im plötzlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. ****

Die Berührung war so flüchtig, so sanft, und doch lief ein Zittern durch Elenaels Körper, eines, das sie so noch nie erlebt hatte. Und das, obwohl sich ihre Lippen kaum berührten. Doch plötzlich zuckte ein Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und sie sah Legolas, der dem sich entfernenden Elrohir einen Kuss zuwarf.****

„Das kann ich Elrohir doch nicht antun!" riefen sie beide zeitgleich und traten einen Schritt zurück, um sich von dem anderen zu entfernen. Wie seltsam, dass sie beide denselben Gedanken gehabt hatten, dachte Legolas. Doch wenigstens zeigte es, dass sie es ernst mit Elrohir meinte und ihn nicht verletzen wollte, genauso wenig wie Legolas selbst seinem Freund wehtun wollte. ****

Erneut sah Elenael etwas erschrocken zu Legolas auf, als sie dieselben Worte auch aus seinem Mund hörte. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie im selben Augenblick genau den gleichen Gedanken haben sollten? Einen Moment lang starrte sie Legolas noch an, kaum begreifen könnend, was gerade zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Ein Ausdruck tiefen Schmerzes, den sie nicht verbergen konnte, trat in ihre Augen.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Elenael, bevor sie sich umdrehte und von dieser Stelle unter den grünen Bäumen der Gärten von Imladris floh.****

Legolas stand wie angewurzelt da, als er Elenael nachblickte. Er überlegte, ob er ihr folgen sollte, doch vermutlich war sie durch das, was sie eben beinahe getan hatten, so beschämt, dass sie lieber für sich alleine war. Er seufzte traurig und schüttelte den Kopf.

Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Sie war Elrohirs Liebste, und er durfte sie nicht begehren … und doch tat er es, so sehr, dass es ihn zu zerreißen drohte. Er spürte nun, wie auch seine Augen feucht wurden. Wütend über sich selbst und über die Valar, die es wohl schlecht mit ihm meinten, trat er mit seinem Fuß auf und griff sich an den Kopf. Er wollte auch die Freundschaft zu ihr nicht verlieren und hoffte inständig, dass er dies irgendwie wieder gut machen können würde. Er wäre untröstlich, sollte dieser Nachmittag, so wundervoll er bisher auch gewesen war, nun zwischen ihnen stehen. Betrübt den Blick senkend begann er nun, ebenfalls zum Haus zurück zu gehen. Er hoffte nur, er würde Elrohir nicht begegnen, denn es schien ihm, als würde er ihm nun nicht in die Augen sehen können.

Elenael lief so lange, bis sie eine weite Strecke in den Gärten zurückgelegt hatte. Schließlich blieb sie stehen, schnell atmend und noch immer leicht zitternd. Warum geschah ihr so etwas? Warum gerade ihr? Hatte sie je etwas getan, das die Valar wirklich erzürnt hatte, dass sie sie so leiden ließen? Den Mut dazu, zurück zum Hause Elronds zu gehen, hatte sie nicht, aus Angst, sie würde irgendjemandem begegnen. Noch immer war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie hier irgendjemand finden würde und so ließ sie sich am Stamm eines großen Baumes herabsinken, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen und erlaubte den Tränen endlich, frei zu fließen.****

Bald schon wusste die junge Elbin nicht mehr, wie lange sie dort gesessen und sich kaum gerührt hatte. Die Zeit schien langsamer zu vergehen, als sie es jemals zuvor erlebt hatte. Die leisen Schritte im weichen Gras, die sich ihr näherten, hörte sie überhaupt nicht.****

„Elenael? Was ist mit dir?" hörte sie eine freundliche Stimme, deren Besitzer sich dann neben ihr im Gras nieder lies.****

Erschrocken fuhr Elenael auf und sah einem dunkelhaarigen Elben in die Augen – für einen kurzen Moment befürchtete sie erschrocken, dass es Elrohir war, doch es war sein Bruder. Eine Welle der Erleichterung überkam sie.****

Ein Hauch von Besorgnis spiegelte sich auf den Zügen des Zwillings, als er sie ansah. „Was ist geschehen?" fragte er wieder. ****

Elenael schwieg für einen Augenblick – was konnte sie ihm schon sagen?

„Es … ist nichts Wichtiges. Mir geht es gut", war alles, was sie herausbrachte, um einen unbeschwerlicheren Ton bemüht. Dennoch musste sie vermeiden, Elladan in die Augen zu sehen, während sie es sagte.****

Und doch bemerkte sie, wie er ihren Blick suchte. Seine Hand fuhr zu ihrem Kinn und er zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Elenael?" fragte er sanft. „Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Ich sehe doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Du kannst es mir sagen." Seine Stimme war voller Besorgnis.

Und eben das war es, was Elenael in diesem Augenblick kaum ertragen konnte. Wie konnte sie ihm etwas vormachen? Er erlaubte ihr noch immer nicht, wegzusehen und schließlich musste sie nachgeben.

„Ich … ich denke, ich … habe mich verliebt." Ihre Stimme war nur ein schwaches Wispern, als könne sie somit verhindern, dass Elladan hören würde, was sie sagte.****

Doch plötzlich formte sich auf seinen Lippen ein sanftes Lächeln. „Doch was ist denn daran Schlimmes? Es ist doch schön, verliebt zu sein?" ****

Ein leises, bitteres Lachen, das sie nicht verhindern konnte, kam über Elenaels Lippen und sie entzog sich endlich Elladans Blick. Antworten tat sie jedoch nicht.****

Elladans Blick wurde wieder ernster. „Nun, es sei denn, du bist dir sicher, dass deine Gefühle nicht erwidert werden."****

Elenael weigerte sich immer noch, ihn anzusehen. „Vielleicht hättest du Gedankenleser werden sollen."****

Wieder umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen, doch diesmal schien es mehr von Mitleid als Erheiterung her zu rühren.

„Wenn ich Gedanken lesen könnte, dann wüsste ich jetzt, welcher Elb dir so sehr den Kopf verdreht hat, dass ich dich weinend unter einem Baum sitzend vorfinde. Deswegen kannst du es mir gerne erzählen." Er saß nun neben ihr, und rupfte ein paar Büschel Gras aus dem Grund, als müsse er seine Finger beschäftigen.****

Elenael schwieg. Wenn sie Elladan jetzt erzählen würde, in wen sie verliebt war, würde es unweigerlich zu noch mehr Fragen kommen – und sie wollte weder Legolas, noch Elrohir in eine unangenehme Situation bringen.

„Es tut mir leid", erwiderte sie schließlich leise. „Das kann ich nicht."****

Elladan runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, das verstehe ich nicht ganz, denn wenn er nicht das gleiche für dich empfindet, gibt es doch keine Beziehung, die es geheim zu halten gilt, dennoch respektiere ich deinen Wunsch, wenn du es mir nicht sagen möchtest." Er schaute sie dann wieder an und sein Gesicht wirkte freundlich. „Aber wenn du es dir anders überlegst, so kannst du gerne mit mir reden, jederzeit."****

Letztendlich erwiderte Elenael nun doch den Blick des Zwillings, der ihr im Laufe ihres Lebens ein so guter Freund geworden war.

„Ich danke dir, Elladan – ich denke, ich werde auf deine Worte zurückkommen." Sobald sie soweit war. Für einen Moment sah es so aus als wolle Elladan daraufhin wieder aufstehen, doch schnell legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm, bevor sie wusste, was sie tat. „Bitte, geh nicht …"****

Elladan nickte verstehend und lehnte sich dann an den breiten Baumstamm. „Wir sollten mal wieder etwas Schönes miteinander unternehmen", sagte er nach einer Weile der Stille. „Vielleicht ein Ausritt und ein Picknick oder so etwas."****

Elenael lehnte sich ebenfalls an den Baumstamm, an ihrer Schulter die des Zwillings spürend. „Das wäre schön …" Sie war froh, von dem für sie unangenehmen Thema endlich abgekommen zu sein. Umso dankbarer war sie Elladan auch, dass er ihren Unwillen, ihm mehr zu sagen, akzeptierte.****

„Vielleicht könnten wir Lindir mitnehmen, damit er auf der Harfe spielt, während du singst?" schlug der Zwilling vor.****

Die Tränen auf ihren Wangen waren getrocknet und nun erfüllte Elenaels Lachen wieder die Lichtung. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Lindir sich auf einen Ausflug einlässt, an dem du oder Elrohir beteiligt sind?"****

Elladan schmunzelte leicht boshaft. „Hmm du meinst also, er trägt es uns immer noch nach, dass wir damals seine Harfe versteckt haben?"****

„Darauf kannst du wetten", antwortete Elenael, ebenfalls ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Aber du kannst es versuchen, ihn zu überreden. Wenn du das schaffst, werde ich sogar für euch singen."****

Elladan verzog gespielt angeekelt das Gesicht. „Oh, na ob das so eine gute Idee ist? Wir wollen doch nicht, dass alle Vögel, Hasen und Rehe im Umkreis von zwei Tagesmärschen in Furcht und Schrecken fliehen, oder?"****

Rücksichtslos stieß Elenael Elladan daraufhin in die Seite, ein Lachen aber nicht unterdrücken könnend.

„Wessen Vorschlag war genau das eben noch? Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du sagst, Elladan, deine Wünsche könnten dir gewährt werden."

Wieder runzelte er die Stirn und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Nun, dann wünsche ich mir … ich wünsche mir, dass du nicht mehr traurig bist, wegen irgendeinem Narren, der dich nicht zu schätzen weiß." Wieder lag ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinen Zügen „Und dass du nicht mehr handgreiflich gegen mich wirst."****

Bei seinen Worten schluckte Elenael leicht, sah ihren Freund dann aber an, Dankbarkeit in ihren Augen glänzend. Die junge Elbin umarmte den älteren Zwilling und flüsterte nur: „Ich danke dir …"

„Nichts zu danken", erwiderte er und klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nun erst einmal die Küche unsicher machen und uns eine Tasse Tee und etwas Kuchen besorgen?"****

„Was ich davon halte? Eine ganze Menge", lachte Elenael. „Und was deine Wünsche angeht – den ersten werde ich dir vielleicht erfüllen können. Doch der zweite – das wird unmöglich sein …"****

Elladan erwiderte ihr Lachen, während er aufstand und ihr dann die Hand anbot, um sie hinauf zu ziehen. „Dann werde ich mich wohl anstrengen müssen, dir keine Gelegenheiten dazu zu bieten."****

Elenael nahm seine Hand und als sie neben ihm auf den Füßen stand, erwiderte sie lächelnd: „Ich denke nicht, dass sich das vermeiden lässt. Ob du willst oder nicht, irgendetwas werde ich immer finden." Dasselbe galt auch für seinen Bruder – doch Elenael brachte es nicht über sich, jetzt von ihm zu sprechen, deshalb schwieg sie.****

„Jetzt bist du aber ein wenig ungerecht", lachte Elladan. „Elrohir ist kein bisschen besser als ich in dieser Hinsicht."****

Bei seinen Worten wurde Elenaels Lächeln eine Spur schwächer. „Das ist allerdings wahr. Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass es bei ihm anders ist, ganz im Gegenteil …" Innerlich wünschte sie sich jedoch, dass Elladan jetzt nichts weiter über seinen Bruder sagen würde – am Ende würde er etwas bemerken.****

„Dann lass uns jetzt gehen", sagte Elladan nur. Was Elenael jedoch nicht bemerkte, war das kurze Funkeln in seinen Augen, in dem sich ein leiser Verdacht spiegelte. ****

TBC

Bitte sagt uns wieder, wie es euch gefallen hat J


	6. Kapitel 6

**_Kapitel 6_**

Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal aufgegangen, als Legolas aus einem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte. Wirre Träume hatten seine Nachtruhe gestört und immer wieder war Elenael darin aufgetaucht. Der letzte Traum handelte von ihrem Lied und der Geschichte, und zuletzt war Legolas in den See gesprungen, so wie der Königssohn in dem Märchen. Doch was ihn danach erwartete, blieb ihm verborgen, denn in dem Moment, als sein Körper das eiskalte Wasser berührt hatte, war Legolas aufgewacht. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, denn die Gedanken, die ihm bereits den ganzen Rest des gestrigen Tages durch den Kopf geschossen waren, wären in den Träumen unkontrollierbar, und so entschloss er sich, nach seinem Pferd zu sehen. Sicherlich wurde gut für seinen Hengst gesorgt, doch könnte Legolas so die Zeit bis zum Frühstück überbrücken. Das Beste wäre, wenn er den Tag nutzen würde, um noch einmal genauer mit Elrond über die Nachrichten an Thranduil zu sprechen und dann so schnell wie möglich abzureisen. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn mehr, hier zu bleiben.

Der Stall am Rande der Elbensiedlung lag in Stille, als Legolas dort ankam, und die Sonne hatte gerade erst begonnen, das Tal in ein sanftes Rot zu tauchen. Sein Pferd schnaubte leise, als es durch die Berührung von Legolas' Hand geweckt wurde, doch war es ruhig, als es spürte, dass es sein Herr war, der ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Legolas begann nun, den Hengst ausgiebig zu striegeln, seine Mähne und seinen Schweif zu bürsten und dann die Hufe mit einem besonderen Fett einzureiben, das den Horn festigte und stärkte. Er hatte sich viel Zeit damit gelassen und leise mit seinem Tier gesprochen, das allein auf seine Worte hin die Beine hob, wenn er sich daran machte, die Hufe zu säubern und einzufetten.

Als Legolas sein Werk beendet hatte, das ihn einige Zeit von unliebsamen Gedanken abgelenkt hatte, erwachte Bruchtal zum Leben und überall begannen die Bediensteten ihre Arbeiten.

Schließlich machte er sich auf zu Elronds Haus, wo in dieser Stunde das Frühstück serviert wurde. Die Sonne schien sein Gesicht zu streicheln, als sie warm und hell auf ihn schien, und Legolas lächelte ein wenig, als er die zarte Berührung der Strahlen genoss.

Langsam schlendernd bog er um eine Häuserecke und war nur noch wenige Schritte vom Eingang des Hauses entfernt, als sich plötzlich aus einem Fenster, das etwas höher auf halbem Stockwerk lag eine riesige Menge Wasser über Legolas Haupt ergoss und ihn von Kopf bis Fuß nass werden ließ. Er schloss die Augen, als das Wasser an ihm herunter tropfte und blieb einfach nur an der Stelle stehen, tief Luft holend. Das konnte doch einfach nicht passiert sein! 

Langsam öffnete er wieder die Augen und blickte hinauf zu dem Fenster, aus dem der plötzliche Platzregen gekommen war, und dort stand, mit einem Eimer in der Hand und einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck, Elenael.

Denselben Absichten wie Legolas folgend, hatte Elenael sich an diesem Morgen bereits früh an die Arbeit gemacht, um alle möglichen anderen Gedanken zu verbannen. Es war leichter, an etwas anderes zu denken, wenn man beschäftigt war und sich nebenbei noch mit anderen Elben unterhalten konnte. Sie war gerade mit Tarawen in einem der benutzten Schlafräume und die beiden waren dabei, ihn, wie fast jeden Morgen, aufzuräumen.

Und, wie fast jeden Morgen, hatte Elenael den Eimer mit Waschwasser einfach aus dem Fenster geschüttet, da dort unten nur selten um die Zeit überhaupt jemand war und es in Bruchtal allgemein bekannt war, dass man um diese Zeit eben dieses Fenster besser meiden sollte. Als ihre Ohren wahrnahmen, dass das Wasser auf etwas anderem landete als auf dem Boden, erstarrte Elenael für einen Augenblick, wand sich dann aber wieder um und sah aus dem Fenster nach unten. Dort stand der Prinz Düsterwalds, von oben bis unten tropfend, mit durchnässter Kleidung und nassem Haar. Als er seinen Blick zu ihr hob, stieß Elenael einen leisen Laut aus und wäre am liebsten weggelaufen, wenn ihre Beine es zugelassen hätten.****

Legolas stand nur da und starrte zum Fenster. Er hatte es für wahrscheinlich gehalten, Elenael noch einmal zu sehen, jedoch hätte er sich denken sollen, dass es wieder eine dieser unangenehmen und peinlichen Situationen sein würde. Kurz überlegte er, einfach weiter zu gehen und zu seinem Gemach zu eilen, um sich abzutrocknen und die Kleider zu wechseln, doch dann wollte er das Beste aus der Situation machen. Wenn es noch eine Möglichkeit gab, wenigstens die Freundschaft zu Elenael zu retten, dann musste er jetzt etwas sagen.

„Danke. Ich komme gerade aus den Stallungen und glücklicherweise werde ich nun nicht mehr nach Pferd riechen, wenn ich mit Elrond frühstücke. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, was er dazu sagen wird, wenn ich seine Teppiche voll tropfe." Ein Schmunzeln lag auf seinen Lippen, das den Sarkasmus in seinem Ton entschärfte und seine Aussage als Witz enttarnte.****

Tarawen hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, was geschehen war und konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen, noch weniger, als sie Legolas' Worte hörte. Elenael schien sich noch immer nicht rühren zu können und so war es schließlich ihre Freundin, die ihr ein Handtuch in die Hand drückte und sie sanft anstieß.

„Na los, er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abbeißen", flüsterte sie Elenael lächelnd zu, die sich schließlich doch zusammenriss und, ihre Wangen glühend rot, sich auf den Weg zu Legolas machte.

Sie wagte es kaum, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, als sie bei ihm ankam. „Es tut mir leid ..."****

Dankbar nahm Legolas den trockenen Stoff entgegen, und begann, wenigstens sein Gesicht und sein Haar ein wenig zu trocknen. Die Kleider würde er vor dem Frühstück doch noch wechseln müssen.

„Nun, ich denke, wir sind jetzt quitt", sagte er lächelnd, auch wenn es in gewisser Weise merkwürdig war, Elenael nun gegenüber zu stehen, so als läge plötzlich eine tiefe Kluft zwischen ihnen, seit dem, was gestern geschehen war. Doch nun, als er wieder in ihr liebreizendes Gesicht blickte, fasste er den festen Entschluss, diese Kluft zu überwinden.

„Und außerdem sollte ich mich für etwas entschuldigen. Ich … Können wir einen Augenblick in Ruhe reden?"****

Elenael schluckte. Sie hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass es nicht zu diesem Gespräch kommen würde und dennoch wusste auch sie, dass es wohl nötig war.

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie leise, noch immer vermeidend, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Jetzt, ihm wieder so nah, spürte sie, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper ausbreitete und sie erschauderte leicht. Elenael hoffte, dass Legolas es nicht bemerkte.****

Sie waren ein paar Schritte vom Weg fort gegangen und standen nun unter einer großen Esche, deren Blätter fröhlich in der leichten Briese tanzten. Legolas holte tief Luft, bevor er begann zu reden.

„Ich wollte sagen … nun, wegen gestern. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es soweit gekommen ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie es passieren konnte, doch möchte ich auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich denke, wir sollten einfach versuchen, es zu vergessen, denn ich möchte nicht, dass irgendetwas zwischen uns steht."

Er suchte ihren Blick, der immer noch gen Boden gerichtet war, und endlich schaute sie zu ihm auf mit ihren glänzend grauen Augen, die nun irgendwie traurig wirkten. Konnte es etwa sein, dass auch sie Gefühle für ihn hatte? Doch selbst wenn, so gingen diese nicht so weit wie die zu Elrohir, und schließlich konnte es einmal passieren, dass man sich zu etwas hinreißen ließ und verwirrt war, obwohl das Herz bereits einen Platz hatte.

„Du bist mir in den letzten Tagen wirklich ans Herz gewachsen, Elenael, und ich möchte, dass wir Freunde sind, sofern auch du das wünschst. Ich hoffe es jedenfalls sehr, denn es täte mir leid, wenn ich deine Freundschaft wegen dieses Ausrutschers verlieren würde."

Elenael hatte Legolas' Worten stumm gelauscht und versucht, ihn dabei so wenige von ihren Gefühlen wie möglich sehen zu lassen, obwohl sich in ihr eine tiefe Traurigkeit ausbreitete – warum wusste sie überhaupt nicht. Ihr war doch klar, wie es um seine Gefühle stand.

„Meine Freundschaft wirst du nie verlieren, Legolas, durch so etwas doch nicht. Ich bin es, die sich bei dir entschuldigen sollte …"****

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich bei ihren Worten auf seine Lippen, auch wenn er tief in seinem Inneren immer noch Schmerz spürte, dass er sie nicht haben konnte.

„Entschuldige dich nicht", sagte er. „Deine Freundschaft zu behalten ist mir mehr als genug. Und doch, wenn du wirklich um Verzeihung bitten willst, dann vielleicht für die unfreiwillige Dusche von eben."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, als das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sich verbreitete. Zwar war ihm nicht wirklich nach Späßen zu Mute, jedoch wollte er auch sie aufheitern.****

Erneut röteten sich Elenaels Wangen bei seinen letzten Worten. „Das tut mir wirklich leid … Ich denke, du willst dich vor dem Frühstück sicher noch umziehen?", fragte sie ein wenig kleinlaut. „Ich werde Herrn Elrond Bescheid sagen, dass du etwas später kommst."****

Legolas lachte kurz auf und winkte ab. „So habe ich es gar nicht gemeint. Aber gib es zu, es hat doch etwas komisches, dass diesmal ausnahmsweise du hier die Ungeschickte warst und nicht ich, auch wenn ich es wieder einmal ausbaden musste … im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."****

Gegen ihren Willen musste Elenael kurz lachen. „Das ist wohl wahr … aber ich wette, für dich war es alles andere als unangenehm, mal nicht derjenige zu sein, der am liebsten im Boden versinken würde …"****

Legolas verzog die Stirn kurz grübelnd. „Nun ja, ich weiß nicht so recht, was mir gerade in diesem Moment lieber wäre, denn meine Kleider fühlen sich sehr schwer und nass an … was sie ja auch sind. Aber du hast vermutlich Recht. Es ist doch etwas angenehmer, als derjenige zu sein, der über sein eigenes Handtuch stolpert oder dem Herrn von Bruchtal ein Stück Geflügel auf den Kopf wirft … oder einer wirklich liebreizenden Elbin den Schädel einrennt." ****

Elenael lächelte leicht. Die Erinnerung an Legolas, mit nichts als einem Handtuch bekleidet, tat ihr in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht gut, wie sie feststellen musste – jetzt auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, dass sie überhaupt nichts dagegen hätte, würde er sich hier auf der Stelle seiner Kleidung entledigen, wäre sicherlich nicht das, was hier angebracht wäre.

„Ich danke dir", antwortete sie stattdessen.****

Auch Legolas lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass nichts mehr zwischen uns steht. Doch nun muss ich wirklich zu meinen Gemächern zurück und mich für das Frühstück umziehen. Auf Wiedersehen."****

„Wir werden uns sicher wieder über den Weg laufen … obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob ich mich darauf freuen oder es fürchten soll", antwortete Elenael schmunzelnd.****

Ein herzliches Lachen entkam Legolas Kehle. „Oh, fürchte dich. Ich werde ab jetzt immer einen Eimer Wasser mit mir herum tragen."****

„Dann werde ich mich wohl fürchten müssen", seufzte Elenael und lächelte ihm dann zu. „Auf Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen", sagte er noch einmal und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Er war wirklich froh, dass sie dies hatten klären können, auch wenn immer noch dieser bittere Beigeschmack da war. Nun fragte sich Legolas, ob er wirklich schon so bald wie möglich nach Düsterwald zurück reiten sollte, oder nicht doch noch ein wenig hier bleiben könnte. Er durfte einfach nur nicht mehr anders an Elenael denken als nur an eine gute Freundin.****

…….

Während des Frühstückes bei Elrond wurde Legolas von seinen Gedanken ein wenig abgelenkt, denn die Details der Botschaft an Thranduil wurden nochmals besprochen, doch schlug Elrond Legolas vor, er solle noch eine weitere Woche bleiben, da eine Gewitterfront über dem Nebelgebirge aufzog und die Reise über den Pass erschweren würde. Zwar war über Imladris noch strahlender Sonneschein, doch konnte man bereits den leicht verdunkelten Himmel über den Bergen im Osten erkennen. Elrond und Erestor hatten das Frühstück früher beendet und entschuldigten sich dann, da sie noch einige Briefe von Galadriel zu beantworten hatten, und Legolas blieb mit Glorfindel allein in dem Raum zurück.****

Lange hatte Glorfindel den jungen Prinz Düsterwalds während dem Frühstück beobachtet. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu bedrücken, da er den Blick meistens auf sein Essen gesenkt hatte und an diesem Morgen seltener lachte als Glorfindel es in Erinnerung hatte. Nachdem Elrond und Erestor schließlich verschwunden waren und Legolas noch immer auf seinem Platz saß, als starre er in die Ferne, beschloss der große, goldblonde Elb, endlich etwas zu tun.

„Legolas?"****

Legolas sah aus seinen Gedanken hochschreckend zu Glorfindel auf.

„Ja?" fragte er, und versuchte die Tatsache zu verstecken, dass er in Geiste die ganze Zeit über wo anders gewesen war.****

„Was bedrückt dich?" fragte Glorfindel, die Stirn ein wenig runzelnd, als er Legolas so sehr hochschrecken sah. Irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung und er war fest entschlossen, es herauszufinden.****

Nun war Legolas wirklich überrascht. Eine so direkte Frage hätte er nicht erwartet, und auch nicht, dass es so offensichtlich war, dass ihm etwas auf dem Herzen lag. Er wollte zunächst abwinken, sagen, es sei nichts, doch an dem beinahe durchbohrenden Blick des älteren Elben erkannte er, dass er ihm wohl nichts vormachen können würde. Er seufzte tief.

„Nun, es ist alles ein wenig kompliziert", begann er.****

Elrohir war auf dem Weg, auch endlich sein Frühstück einzunehmen. Er wusste, dass er reichlich spät war, kümmerte sich aber weiter nicht darum, da er wusste, dass ihn deshalb niemand ausschimpfen würde. Er wollte gerade die leicht angelehnte Tür zum Speiseraum öffnen, als seine Ohren leise Worte auffingen, die von drinnen kamen. Er erkannte Legolas' Stimme. Neugierig blieb er stehen und begann zu lauschen, sich weiterhin ebenso wenig darum kümmernd, dass dies nicht gerade der feinste Zug war.****

Glorfindel blickte Legolas nur ernst an, ein offenes Ohr für all das habend, was immer ihm der Prinz auch berichten würde. Er selbst hatte gelernt, wann Diskretion nötig war und wie man damit umzugehen hatte.****

Legolas senkte wieder den Blick und stand dann von seinem Platz auf, um in dem Raum auf und ab zu laufen.

„Ich, nun ja, wie soll ich es sagen", sagte er zögernd, doch fasste dann neuen Mut. „Ich habe mich verliebt … in jemanden, den ich nicht lieben darf."****

Wieder runzelte Glorfindel die Stirn. „Den du nicht lieben darfst? Was kann an Liebe falsch sein, egal welcher Art und zu wem?" Als er Legolas' Gesichtsausdruck sah, überkam ihn tiefes Mitgefühl. _Oh Eru, so jung und doch schon so verzweifelt …_****

Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es ist einfach nicht möglich, denn dieser jemand, nun … diese Person erwidert meine Gefühle nicht", sagte er traurig. Warum musste Glorfindel ihn darauf ansprechen? Nun, da er es ausgesprochen hatte, kam ihm die Realität noch grausamer vor. Und wie konnte er nur so egoistisch sein? Er sollte sich für Elrohir freuen, und sich nicht wünschen, an seiner Stelle zu sein.****

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Glorfindel nun sanft. „Hast du die Person darauf angesprochen und gefragt?" Er konnte sehen, dass Legolas wirklich darunter zu leiden schien und war fest entschlossen, ihm irgendwie zu helfen.****

Wie erstarrt lauschte Elrohir dem, was er dort drinnen hörte. Legolas, verliebt? In eine Person, die seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Das war ihm völlig neu – er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie es um die Gefühle seines Freundes stand. Begierig, mehr zu hören, lauschte er weiter.****

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, direkt gefragt habe ich nicht, aber das kann ich auch nicht. Ich bin mir der Antwort sicher."****

Elrohir hatte eine Hand auf die Tür gelegt und sich so dicht wie möglich an sie herangestellt, um möglichst viel mit anhören zu können. Eine leichte, unbeabsichtigte Bewegung reichte aus, um ein leises Quietschen hervorzurufen. Erschrocken sprang Elrohir einen Schritt zurück, zwang sich jedoch, sofort den Raum vor sich zu betreten, damit es nicht so aussah, als ob er gelauscht habe, sondern eben erst hier angekommen sei. Sehr unschuldig, jedoch etwas unbeholfen, lächelte er Legolas und Glorfindel zu.

„Guten Morgen. Wie ich sehe, bin ich wiedermal der letzte, der sich entscheidet, frühstücken zu gehen."****

Legolas starrte Elrohir wie versteinert an. Hatte er etwas von dem Gespräch gehört? Und selbst wenn nicht, er konnte dem Zwilling in diesem Moment nicht in die Augen blicken, da er gerade dabei gewesen war, Glorfindel zu gestehen, dass er sich in Elenael verliebt hatte. Er spürte, wie die Röte ihm ins Gesicht stieg.

„Verzeiht, aber ich muss jetzt gehen", murmelte er heiser und verließ dann so schnell er konnte den Raum, um zu seinen Gemächern zurück zu eilen. Falls Elrohir etwas gehört hatte, so hoffte Legolas, er würde nicht die falschen, oder viel mehr richtigen Schlüsse ziehen.****

Erstaunt beobachtete Glorfindel, was sich nun vor seinen Augen abspielte. Er hätte gerne mehr von Legolas gehört, doch Elrohirs Ankunft hatte dies unmöglich gemacht, da Legolas den Raum fast schon fluchtartig verlassen hatte. Langsam zog Glorfindel eine Augenbraue hoch und sah zu dem jüngeren Zwilling.****

Elrohir wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er sich auf Legolas' Reaktion denken sollte. Nicht nur, dass er seinem Blick ausgewichen war, er war auch noch so rot geworden wie er es in den letzten Tagen nur gesehen hatte, als er Legolas bei dem Fest auf seine unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit dem Kerzenständer angesprochen hatte. Er spürte Glorfindels Blick auf sich und zuckte nur ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern, obwohl ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf herumspukte, den er erst als absolut absurd abtat – dann jedoch überrascht noch einmal darüber nachdachte. Nein, das konnte nicht sein – oder doch? Legolas' Reaktionen passten … er konnte nicht selbst die Person sein, in die Legolas sich verliebt hatte … nein, das war vollkommen unmöglich … Und doch wurde er den Gedanken nicht los.****

..

…. TBC …..

..

Danke für die (wenn auch echt sporadischen) Reviews. Ich hoffe, noch mehr Leute lesen diese Geschichte. Wenn ja, dann sagt uns doch bitte, wie sie euch gefällt. Jeder Fanfiction-Autor braucht Feedback, und es ist wirklich schade, wenn man so wenige Reviews bekommt, weil man dann gar nicht weiß, ob es den Leuten überhaupt gefällt oder nicht. Konstruktive Kritik ist genauso erwünscht wie Lob, nur schreibt was!


	7. Kapitel 7

So, hier dann endlich mal Kapitel 7. Sorry, dass es mit dem Posten so lange gedauert hat, aber ich vergesse das hier immer irgendwie schäm

Hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin.

Kapitel 7

Legolas schaute kurz hinter sich, als er auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes den Kiesweg entlang ritt, und blickte kurz auf Elenael, die etwas müde auf ihrem Tier zu sitzen schien. Die beiden Zwillinge ritten voraus an diesem warmen Tag unter der hell strahlenden Sonne, die Legolas geradezu zu verspotten schien. Elladan war auf die Idee gekommen, zu viert einen Ausritt mit Picknick zu machen, und Legolas war nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihm diesen Vorschlag auszuschlagen, schließlich wollte er nicht, dass irgendjemand etwas bemerkte, doch spürte er von Zeit zu Zeit die fragenden Blicke von Elrohir, der ab und an über seine Schulter blickte. Ahnte er etwas? Legolas senkte den Blick und ließ sein Pferd gemütlich hinter den anderen hertraben.

Innerlich seufzte Elenael. Diese Nacht war von Träumen geplagt gewesen, die sie immer wieder aufgeweckt hatten – und oft war Legolas darin vorgekommen. Langsam war sie es müde, sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass es sinnlos war. So in Gedanken versunken sah sie weder, wie Legolas sie manchmal ansah, noch die Blicke, die Elrohir öfters zurückwarf. Sie fragte sich, wie weit die Zwillinge vorhatten zu reiten.

„Ich glaube, hier können wir halt machen", sagte Elladan und brachte sein Pferd zum Stehen, um es in dem hohen Gras weiden zu lassen. Eine sonnige Lichtung umgeben von hohen Laubbäumen lag vor ihnen und die Reiter stiegen ab, um sich auf der großen weißen Decke nieder zu lassen, die der ältere Zwilling im Gras ausgebreitet hatte. ****

Als die vier sich schließlich gesetzt hatten, fiel Elenael etwas ein, das ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht rief.

„Elladan, wolltest du nicht Lindir mitnehmen? Lass mich raten – er hat sich geweigert, stimmt's?"****

Der Zwilling lachte laut auf. „Ja, das hat er. Er sagte, und ich zitiere 'Oh nein, das würde euch so passen, nur, damit ihr wieder meine Harfe verstecken könnt und dann darüber lacht, wie ich sie überall suche'. Als ob wir den gleichen Scherz noch mal gemacht hätten. Uns wäre sicherlich etwas Besseres eingefallen." ****

„Daran zweifele ich nicht", erwiderte Elenael lachend und zwinkerte Legolas kurz zu. „Aber jetzt werdet ihr wohl auf den musikalischen Teil verzichten müssen."

Legolas fragte sich, was diese Geste nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte. Sicherlich hatte sie gemeint, dass sie nicht daran zweifelte, dass die Zwillinge sich noch gemeinere Scherze einfallen lassen konnten, doch warum zwinkerte sie gerade Legolas zu, hatte jeder Blick von ihr doch immer wieder die selbe Wirkung.

Er musste sich zusammen nehmen, nicht wieder in seinen Gedanken um sie zu versinken, und sprach schließlich. „Der arme Lindir, fürchtet er euch schon so sehr, dass er nicht einmal in eurer Gegenwart sein will, wenn zwei Unschuldige dabei sind? Ich habe ihm noch nie etwas getan, und ich denke mal, Elenael auch nicht."****

„Nein, das hat sie sicherlich nicht", erwiderte Elrohir, der bisher recht still gewesen war. Scherzhaft lächelnd sah er zu der jungen Elbin hinüber. „Und dennoch glaube ich, dass irgend etwas mit ihm nicht stimmen kann. Wer wollte sich schon weigern, Zeit mit jemandem wie ihr zu verbringen, selbst, wenn wir zwei mit dabei sind?"

„Also ich würde mich sicherlich nicht weigern", sagte Elladan lachend, doch Legolas konnte nicht umhin, Elrohirs Worte als ernsthafter zu interpretieren. Warum zeigte er nicht offen, dass er Elenael liebte? Hatte er vielleicht Angst, seinen Bruder damit zu verletzten, dass er jemanden hatte und ihn alleine zurück lassen würde? Legolas nahm einen Schluck Wein aus dem Becher, den er soeben gefüllt hatte.

„Würdest du dich etwa weigern, Legolas?" fragte Elladan und Legolas verschluckte sich hustend und spuckend an dem Getränk. ****

Elenael war bei den Worten der Zwillinge ein wenig rot geworden, doch auch – oder besonders – Legolas' Reaktion hatte sie ein wenig überrascht. Es war kein Zufall gewesen, dass er sich in genau diesem Augenblick so verschluckt hatte, da war sie sich fast sicher. Nur warum? Elrohir schien sich inzwischen wie sein Bruder das Lachen wieder nicht verkneifen zu können.

„Legolas, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er schließlich, ihm in die Augen sehend.****

Legolas hustete noch ein letztes Mal und zwang sich dann zu einem Kichern.

„Ja, ja, natürlich. Ich wollte nur lachen, als Elladan mich das gefragt hat, aber hab mich dann verschluckt", log er und hoffte, seine Erklärung klang plausibel.****

„Was, wenn ich fragen darf, fandest du an dem Gedanken so erheiternd?", fragte Elenael schließlich gezwungen fröhlich. Sie wusste noch nicht genau, was sie von seiner Antwort halten sollte und bevor sie die falschen Schlüsse zog, hatte sie beschlossen, lieber noch einmal nachzufragen.****

Diese Frage erwischte Legolas eiskalt. Wie sollte er darauf antworten, ohne seine Gefühle zu enthüllen?

„Nun ja", sagte er nervös lächelnd. „Es klang ja fast so, als fragte mich Elladan, ob ich an dir interessiert sei, und … nun, das bin ich ja nicht. Wir sind doch nur Freunde!" Diese Erklärung sollte alle zufrieden stellen. Elenael hatte sowieso nur Augen für Elrohir, und dieser würde nun wissen, dass Legolas nicht vorhatte, ihm gefährlich zu werden. Natürlich war es eine komplette Lüge, aber Legolas hoffte, niemand würde ihn durchschauen.****

Bei Legolas' Antwort gingen verschiedenen Personen die verschiedensten Gedanken durch den Kopf. Elrohir hätte am liebsten das Gesicht in beiden Händen vergraben – Legolas' Worte bestätigten seine Vermutung nur noch mehr. Er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen oder überhaupt darauf eingehen sollte und der Gedanke machte ihm ein wenig Angst.

Elenael hingegen trafen seine Worte wie eiskalte Dolchstöße. Da, nun hatte sie es sogar aus seinem eigenen Mund. Wie viele Beweise brauchte sie eigentlich noch? Und dennoch war ihr ganzes schauspielerisches Talent nötig um nicht den Schmerz, den seine Antwort in ihr ausgelöst hatte, zeigen zu lassen.****

Elladan schaute verdutzt in die Runde. Alle drei schienen nach Legolas Worten etwas angespannt, und er wusste überhaupt nicht, wie er dies deuten sollte.

„So hatte ich es aber nicht gemeint, wir sind doch alle nur Freunde, oder?" fragte er, als kannte er die Antwort schon, doch war er gespannt, wie die anderen darauf reagieren würden.****

Wie es zu erwarten war, bestand die Antwort der drei anderen Elben aus einem „Ja, sind wir.", das so exakt zur gleichen Zeit ausgesprochen wurde, dass man sich fast schon fragen musste, ob die drei es vorher nicht eingeübt hatten. Eine recht seltsame Stille folgte.****

Elladan war nun reichlich verwirrt, doch versuchte er, es nicht zu zeigen. Nach einiger Zeit sagte er: „Nun, dann ist ja alles bestens."

Er spürte förmlich, wie die anderen erleichtert ausatmeten, als sie glaubten, dass er nichts weiter in ihre Aussage hinein interpretierte, doch die Stille hing immer noch über ihnen wie ein Nebel. „Ein wirklich schöner Tag heute, nicht wahr?" fragte Elladan schließlich.

„Ja, das ist es wirklich", antwortete Elrohir, ebenfalls erleichtert, dass sie das Thema wechseln konnten. Verstohlen sah er für einen Augenblick zu Legolas hinüber, aber ebenso schnell wieder weg. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Schließlich tastete er mit einer Hand nach der Tasche, die sie mitgebracht hatten und suchte darin nach etwas zu essen, nur, um seine Hände beschäftigen zu können.

Elenael, die gesehen hatte, was Elrohir vorhatte, erinnerte sich nun ebenfalls an etwas und stand auf.

„Ich bin sofort wieder da." Damit ging sie zurück zu ihrem Pferd, das in der Nähe graste und nahm einen Korb, in dem sie eine Torte, die sie gebacken hatte, verstaut hatte.

Legolas war innerlich sehr angespannt. Er fragte sich, wie lange er seine Gefühle für Elenael noch so verbergen könnte, dass niemand etwas ahnte, doch fürchtete er, dass Elrohir bereits Verdacht schöpfte, da er ihn immer wieder fragend ansah, wenn Legolas nicht zu ihm blickte. Dieser Ausflug war eine schlechte Idee gewesen, auch wenn Elladan keine Schuld traf, da er ja nicht wissen konnte, was Legolas Herz belastete. Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Summen an seinem Ohr und bemerkte, dass eine Wespe um ihn herum flog. Er sprang schnell auf und versuchte, das Untier zu verjagen. Nach einigem Schwenken seiner Arme gelang es ihm schließlich und er blieb vor den beiden Zwillingen stehen, die ihn belustigt anblickten. Nur auf Elrohirs Zügen lag noch etwas anderes, und Legolas fühlte sich immer unwohler.

Leicht belustigt hatte Elenael auf ihrem Rückweg beobachtet, wie Legolas aufgesprungen war um die Wespe zu verjagen. Bei seinem Verhalten fragte sie sich kurz, ob es in Düsterwald überhaupt Wespen gab. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, sondern setzte leicht lächelnd die Torte auf der Decke ab. Danach richtete sie sich wieder auf und fragte Legolas: „Möchtest du dich nicht wieder zu uns setzen und etwas essen?"****

Legolas wollte ihr schon zu lächeln, als seine Elbensinne sich plötzlich schärften. Hinter sich nahm er einen Luftzug wahr und Schwingungen drangen in sein Gehör, als er ein Geräusch wahrnahm, ein Rascheln in den Blättern hinter ihm und das aufgeregte Flattern einiger Vögel, die panisch aus dem Gebüsch flogen. Gefahr näherte sich ihnen und schien genau Elenaels Richtung einzuschlagen. Schützend warf er die Elbenmaid zu Boden, nahm blitzschnell den Bogen, der neben seinem vorigen Platz auf dem Grund gelegen hatte und spannte einen Pfeil ein. Er fokussierte seine Augen auf die Bedrohung und zielte, als der Feind aus dem Gebüsch hervor sprang und sich zeigte. Legolas Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken, als er sein Ziel erblickte. Es war ein Fuchs. Wie paralysiert stand er da und schaute auf das kleine Tier, das ihn mit dem Blick seiner runden Knopfaugen zu verspotten schien, bevor es sich umwand und in einem weiteren Gebüsch verschwand um Vögel zu jagen. Langsam senkte er den Bogen und wand sich mit geschlossenen Augen zu seinen drei Begleitern um. Als er sie öffnete, viel sein Blick auf Elenael, die sich langsam wieder aufrichtete und ihn ansah. Die sahnige Torte war vollständig auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht verteilt. 

Elenael hatte im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht gewusst, was sie traf, als sie plötzlich zu Boden geworfen wurde. Sie spürte etwas Kühles auf ihrem Gesicht und erst, als es für einen Moment still war und sich nichts regte, wusste sie, was es war. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und ihr Blick fiel auf Legolas, der sie anstarrte. Die junge Elbin hob einen Finger an ihre Wange und als sie wieder auf ihn herabsah, klebte ein Teil der weißen Sahne an der Fingerspitze. Elenael wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, wütend oder amüsiert. Beide Gefühle schienen sich in ihr zu streiten und darum zu kämpfen, welches die Überhand gewinnen würde.

Elladan war der erste, der die Stille durchbrach, als er anfing, laut zu lachen. Er stand auf und ging zu Elenael, um ihr sein Taschentuch zu reichen.

„Du siehst wirklich köstlich aus", sagte er immer noch kichernd und strich dann mit seinem Zeigefinger über ihre Nase, um die Sahne zu kosten. „Und du schmeckst auch köstlich", fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu.

Bei seinen Worten röteten sich Elenaels Wangen, was man aber unter der Sahne nicht wirklich sehen konnte. Dankbar nahm sie von Elladan das Taschentuch entgegen, doch bevor sie es verwenden konnte, hatte Elrohir, der nun ebenfalls lachte, seine Hand auf ihre gelegt um sie davon abzuhalten und meinte nun: „Wenn mein Bruder das sagt, so muss ich mich doch selbst davon überzeugen." Damit strich er ihr ebenfalls mit einem Finger über die Wange und sah schließlich zu Legolas, der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte.

„Schäm dich, Legolas, diese Torte wollte ich essen!"

Legolas beobachtete, wie die Zwillinge von den Überresten der Torte kosteten, die auf Elenaels Gesicht klebten, und für einen kurzen Augenblick wollte er es ihnen nachahmen, doch schalt sich dann sofort für seine Gedanken. Für Elladan war es sicherlich nur Spaß, aber Elrohir würde nur noch mehr Verdacht schöpfen, wenn Legolas es ihnen gleich täte. Die Röte stand ohnehin schon in seinem Gesicht, da er sich dafür schämte, mal wieder unüberlegt und furchtbar ungeschickt gehandelt zu haben.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und wand seinen Blick ab.

Elrohir war noch immer damit beschäftigt, jetzt doch mit Hilfe des Taschentuchs seines Bruders, Elenaels Gesicht völlig zu säubern. Sie hatte noch immer nichts gesagt und er konnte sich denken, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie nun darauf reagieren sollte.

„Was hast du denn gedacht, würde jetzt aus dem Gebüsch angesprungen kommen?", fragte er Legolas weiter, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Legolas sah, wie Elrohir fürsorglich Elenaels Gesicht von den Tortenresten befreite, und sein Herz schien beinahe zu brechen. Elrohirs Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte, da er es ja selbst nicht verstand, warum er so übervorsichtig reagiert hatte.

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht", sagte er leise. „Es hätte ein Wolf sein können, oder ein Bär …" _Oder ein Ork_, dachte er, doch sprach er es nicht aus, als ihm auffiel, wie dumm dieser Gedanke gewesen war, da Orks wohl kaum an einem sonnigen Tag wie diesem alleine durch die Wälder streiften.****

Ein wenig zweifelnd sah Elrohir Legolas an und wandte sich dann wieder ab.

„Danke", sagte Elenael schließlich leise, als ihr Gesicht wieder sauber war, sah Elrohir kurz in die Augen und dann für einen Augenblick zu Legolas herüber. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, was sie sagen sollte, die ganze Situation war ihr sehr unangenehm. Nicht nur, dass sie von Legolas im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in eine Torte geworfen worden war, es schien auch, als wäre die Stimmung zwischen Elrohir und Legolas ein wenig angespannt, etwas, das sie im Grunde nicht wollte – nicht wegen ihr.

Legolas war dankbar, dass vom Osten her dunkle Wolken aufzogen und die Gesellschaft sich auf den Rückweg machen musste. Sie hatten noch ein wenig gegessen, nachdem Elenael sich wieder gesäubert hatte, doch waren alle bis auf Elladan sehr still gewesen. Die Stimmung war alles andere als gut, und so begrüßte Legolas den drohenden Regen und genoss die Stille des Heimritts. Noch waren die Wolken fern und Imladris rückte immer näher, sodass sie wohl noch im Trockenen ankommen würden. Dann würde er auf sein Gemach gehen, ein warmes Bad nehmen und versuchen, Elenael und Elrohir aus dem Wege zu gehen. Es verunsicherte ihn zu sehr, sie gemeinsam zu sehen, und er wollte nicht, dass ihm womöglich noch schlimmere Missgeschicke geschehen würden.

Während des Heimwegs war Elenael ebenfalls still und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie hatte noch kein Wort mit Legolas gesprochen und sie wusste nicht ganz, wie sie die Situation lösen sollten. Vielleicht sollte sie doch irgendjemandem von ihren Gefühlen erzählen … Recht schnell verscheuchte sie den Gedanken wieder, doch einmal da gewesen ließ er sie so schnell nicht mehr los. Außerdem wusste sie noch nicht genau, an wen sie sich dabei überhaupt wenden sollte … Still erreichten sie schließlich Imladris, brachten ihre Pferde wieder in den Stall und verabschiedeten sich schließlich voneinander. Und dabei geisterte Eleanel immer wieder die Frage im Kopf herum, was sie nur tun sollte.

Rotgolden sank die Sonne im Westen und schickte ihre letzten Strahlen über das Land. Einige davon fielen durch Elenaels Fenster und malten ihren Schatten auf den Boden, während sie auf dem Sims saß und auf Imladris hinabblickte. Am Nachmittag hatte es geregnet, doch nicht stark und jetzt roch die Luft nach frischem Gras und nassen Blättern. Elenael nahm dies jedoch nur am Rande war, da ihre Gedanken sie weit weg getragen hatten – sie verweilten noch immer an diesem Mittag …

Frustriert ließ die junge Elbin ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie sinken. Langsam wurde es ihr wirklich zu viel – sie hatte versucht, Legolas' Gegenwart zu meiden, doch wie es schien, wollten es die Valar so, dass ihre Versuche vergebens blieben, wenn sie immer wieder ohne selbst etwas dagegen tun zu können, ihn sah, mit ihm zu tun hatte … Elenael wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als es leise an ihrer Tür klopfte. Einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie überhaupt öffnen sollte. Eine Vorahnung überkam sie, wer dort vor der Tür stehen musste, doch schließlich, als es noch einmal klopfte, seufzte sie und stand auf. Als sie langsam, ein wenig zögernd, die Tür öffnete, überkam sie eine Welle der Erleichterung. Es war Elladan.****

„Elenael, guten Abend", sagte Elladan sanft und lächelte sie an. „Darf ich hinein kommen?"****

„Sicher", antwortete sie, sein Lächeln leicht erwidernd. „Komm rein." Elenael wandte sich um und nahm wieder ihren Platz auf dem breiten Fensterbrett ein. „Was … kann ich für dich tun?"****

Elladan setzte sich ihr gegenüber, beantwortete ihre Frage jedoch zunächst nicht. Er sah sie nur lange Zeit an, und aus irgendeinem Grund wirkten seine Züge besorgt. „Elenael, ich sagte dir ja bereits, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst", fing er an. „Es bedrückt dich immer noch, ich kann es sehen."****

Sie hätte sich denken können, dass er deshalb hier war. Elenael fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und überlegte, ob sie darauf überhaupt antworten sollte. „Was meinst du?" Fast sofort bereute sie ihre Worte, da sie abweisender klangen als sie es vorgehabt hatte.****

Elladan seufzte und seine Brauen legten sich in Falten. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine", sagte er schließlich, doch es klang nicht vorwurfsvoll. „Elenael, ich erfragte dies nicht, weil ich zu neugierig bin, es nicht zu wissen, sondern weil ich aus Erfahrung weiß, dass es besser ist, wenn man über die Dinge redet, die einen bedrücken. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich auch zu niemandem ein Wort sagen werde. Nur bitte rede mit mir!" ****

Lange Zeit schwieg die dunkelhaarige Elbin, doch endlich sah sie auf, Elladan in die Augen. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. „Es … tut mir leid, ich … Es ist Legolas", antwortete sie plötzlich, geschlagen. Dabei wich sie jedoch dem Blick des Zwillings aus.****

Elladan sah Elenael aufmunternd lächelnd an, und auf seinem Gesicht lag kaum eine Spur von Überraschung. „So, Legolas also?" fragte er. „Nun ja … und weiter?"****

„Weiter? Nichts weiter", erwiderte Elenael ein wenig bitter. „Was soll ich denn tun, wenn er und Elro…" Recht plötzlich brach sie ab und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, Elladan irgendetwas davon zu erzählen, es lag an seinem Bruder und an keinem anderen, ob und wann er davon erfahren sollte. Sie hoffte nur, dass er ihr vielleicht nicht ganz genau zugehört hatte, obwohl sie wusste, dass diese Hoffnung wohl recht vergebens war.****

Plötzlich verschwand die Sanftheit aus Elladans Zügen und er musterte Elenael skeptisch. „Was genau wolltest du eben sagen?"****

„Nichts, bitte vergiss, dass ich überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht habe …" Bittend und ein wenig verzweifelt sah Elenael zu ihm auf. Es lag nicht an ihr, Elladan das zu sagen, wenn Elrohir es noch nicht getan hatte.****

Doch es war zu spät. Elladan blickte mit leicht geweiteten Augen aus dem Fenster, zunächst ungläubig, doch dann allmählich verstehend. „Jetzt begreife ich …" sagte er leise. „Es ergibt plötzlich alles einen Sinn, doch warum … warum hat er mir nichts davon gesagt? Wir haben doch sonst immer alles miteinander geteilt … Ich … Ich verstehe es nicht."****

„Oh nein …", stöhnte Elenael leise auf. „Das solltest du doch nicht von mir erfahren, das ist etwas zwischen dir und Elrohir und … es tut mir leid. Ich hätte mich da nicht einmischen sollen." Sie verstand es ja selbst nicht, warum Elrohir es seinem Bruder nicht gesagt hatte, sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass sie sonst wirklich alles miteinander teilten. Und sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie sich gegenseitig alles erzählt hätten, selbst, wenn die ganze Welt es nicht erfahren dürfte.****

Traurig sah Elladan nun wieder zu ihr auf. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte er und seine Stimme klang etwas heiser. „Ich frage mich nur, wie lange er es noch vor mir verheimlicht hätte. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, was dein Problem war. Du hast dich also in Legolas verliebt? Und er … er liebt meinen Bruder." Elladan lachte kurz sarkastisch auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf.****

Elenael fühlte sich plötzlich noch schlechter als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Sie sah Elladan, der ihr gegenüber auf der Fensterbank saß, an, hob dann langsam eine Hand und legte sie ihrem Freund in einer tröstenden Geste auf die Wange. „Es tut mir wirklich leid …", sagte sie noch einmal, trotz seiner Worte, dass sie es nicht brauchte.****

Elladan lehnte sich etwas in die Berührung und schloss für einen Augenblick die Lider. „Dann leiden wir wohl beide darunter, auch wenn es bei dir ein wenig anders ist", sagte er schließlich und legte seine Hand auf die ihre, die immer noch auf seiner Wange ruhte. „Nur wie soll ich mich nun verhalten?" fragte er. „Und was willst du tun?"****

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie leise, den Trost genießend, den er durch seine Berührung spendete. Es war vielleicht doch gut, dass sie ihre Gefühle schließlich jemand anderem offenbarte – so war sie endlich doch nicht mehr alleine.****

Wieder seufzte Elladan. „Und ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber ich werde Elrohir nicht konfrontieren. Er muss es mir selbst sagen." Er nahm Elenaels Hand und legte sie sanft in ihren Schoss, um dann aufzustehen. „Doch nun muss ich gehen. Das Abendessen beginnt bald, auch wenn mir im Moment nicht der Sinn nach Essen steht."****

Elenael nickte leicht und stand ebenfalls auf. „Du hast recht … ich sollte mich dort unten auch noch einmal blicken lassen. Ich danke dir, dass du so für mich da bist – auch, wenn ich dir wohl damit selbst Kummer bereitet habe."****

Elladan lächelte milde. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Und wofür sind Freunde denn da?" Er stand bereits bei der Tür und drückte die Klinke hinunter. „Wir sehen uns morgen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus ihrem Zimmer.****

Seufzend sah sie Elladan nach. Sie hatte wirklich nicht gewollt, dass es so weit kommen würde und Elenael bereute jetzt zutiefst, dass sie nicht den Mund hatte halten können. Einen Moment blieb sie noch stehen, dann folgte sie ihm, schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten zur Küche, um dort bei den Vorbereitungen des Abendessens zu helfen.****

Beide wussten nicht, wer draußen auf dem Weg vor Elenaels Fenster stand und mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck die Szene beobachtet hatte.

_Das kann nicht sein!_, dachte Elrohir bei sich, als seine Augen immer noch auf dem Fleck ruhten, wo er soeben seinen Zwillingsbruder mit Elenael gesehen hatte. Sie hatte seine Wange gestreichelt und er hatte ihre Hand gegriffen. Wie konnte sein Bruder ihm dies antun? Wie konnte er ihm nichts davon erzählt haben? Seit wann vertrauten sie einander so wenig, dass sie nicht mehr jeden Gedanken miteinander teilten? Zutiefst verletzt schüttelte Elrohir den Kopf und begann dann, langsam wieder zum Eingang zu laufen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sein Bruder anscheinend eine Beziehung mit Elenael hatte und er es nur durch diesen Zufall erfahren hatte. Und er fürchtete sich auch vor den Konsequenzen. Seit beinahe 3000 Jahren waren Elladan und er ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen, und niemand hatte es vermocht, sich zwischen sie zu drängen.

Es war nicht so, dass es nicht genügend hübsche Elbinnen gab, für die sich die Brüder interessieren könnten, doch hieße dies auch immer, dass ihre Zweisamkeit ein Ende finden würde und dass das Band zwischen ihnen immer lockerer werden würde. Bisher hatte niemand es geschafft, diese Verbindung zu gefährden, doch nun war es Elenael, und der Gedanke schmerzte Elrohir umso mehr, da auch sie ihm am Herzen lag, und dies vermutlich auch eine Gefährdung ihrer Freundschaft bedeuten konnte. Sie würde ihm seinen Bruder wegnehmen – sein Ein und Alles, und auch wenn er sich für ihn freuen sollte, so blieb doch noch der bittere Nachgeschmack haften, der dazu führen würde, dass er die Elbin dafür verantwortlich machte.

TBC

Bitte bitte, gebt uns wieder Feedback****


	8. Kapitel 8

**_Kapitel 8_**

Draußen war die Sonne bereits fast gänzlich untergegangen, als Legolas in einem bequemen Sessel der Bibliothek saß. Außer ihm war niemand sonst hier, und so konnte er die Stille des Abends genießen. Doch die Ruhe bedeutete auch, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder um Elenael kreisten. Um sich ablenken zu können, hatte er zu lesen begonnen, und blätterte nun eine weitere Seite des Quenta Silmarillion um. Die Geschichte vom Anbeginn der Tage in Mittelerde hatte eine angenehm beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, denn es erinnerte ihn an seine Kindheit, als er oft daraus hatte vorgelesen bekommen. Er wusste die Worte schon beinahe auswendig, und doch fand er immer wieder Gefallen daran. Soeben las er das Kapitel über die große Wanderung der Elben und über die Nandor, die diese ablehnten und im Großen Grünwald – wie Düsterwald damals noch genannt wurde – die ersten Elbensiedlungen gründeten. Doch längst nicht alles über Düsterwald stand im Quenta Silmarillion. Zu Hause in den Hallen seines Vaters gab es viele Bücher, die Geschichten über die Nandor und auch die Sindar erzählten, die sonst ungenannt blieben. Und auch diese kannte er.

Doch so sehr er sich bemühte, sich auf die alten Geschichten zu konzentrieren, so konnte er nicht umhin, immer wieder Elenaels Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge zu sehen, ihre strahlenden Augen, ihr seidiges Haar und ihr liebreizendes Lächeln. Was gäbe er dafür, wenn er sie in den Arm schließen könnte, sie küssen könnte. Seine Augen glitten über die Zeilen, doch er hatte die Konzentration verloren und musste den Absatz von neuem beginnen, als er plötzlich hörte, wie die Tür zur Bibliothek geöffnet wurde.

Es war Glorfindel, der nun die Bibliothek betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sein Blick fiel auf Legolas, der allein in einem der Sessel saß und in einem Buch blätterte. Der goldblonde Elb wunderte sich ein wenig, da er von dem Picknick gehört hatte, zu dem die vier jungen Elben am Vormittag aufgebrochen waren und er hatte vermutet, dass sie noch weiter Zeit miteinander verbringen würden.

„Guten Abend, Legolas", sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und ging zu einem der Regale neben den Sesseln, in dem er einige Bücher suchen wollte. „So ganz alleine hier?"****

Legolas schaute von dem Buch auf und blickte zu Glorfindel.

„Ja", sagte er nur knapp. „Und wie ich sehe, hast du auch zu tun, statt den anderen beim Abendessen Gesellschaft zu leisen?"****

„Es sieht so aus", antwortete Glorfindel, sah Legolas jedoch mit einer leicht hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Er entschied sich aber diesmal dagegen, etwas zu sagen, sondern wandte sich wieder dem Bücherregal zu.

„Wie war euer Picknick?", fragte er beiläufig, um eine Unterhaltung bemüht.****

Legolas seufzte kaum merklich. „Nett", log er und versuchte, so neutral wie möglich zu klingen, doch der musternde Blick des älteren Elben verriet, dass er nicht sonderlich überzeugend gewesen war.

„Aha …" Legolas hatte richtig vermutet, Glorfindel klang auch alles andere als überzeugt. Schließlich sah er kurz auf die Bücher, die er inzwischen in der Hand hielt, hinunter, kam dann zu Legolas, setzte sich ebenfalls in einen der Sessel und legte die Bücher weg.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich – was ist geschehen?"****

Wieder seufzte Legolas. „Versprichst du mir, dass dies zwischen uns bleibt?" fragte er. Vielleicht war es besser, sich endlich jemandem anzuvertrauen. So langsam wurde die Last, die mit seinem Geheimnis auf seinen Schultern lag, unerträglich und vielleicht wusste der ältere Elb auch einen Rat. ****

„Natürlich", antwortete Glorfindel ruhig. Er sah, dass Legolas sein Geheimnis sehr bedrückte und er war froh, dass er jüngere Elb sich endlich jemandem anzuvertrauen schien.****

„Nun gut", begann Legolas, schaute jedoch etwas nervös auf das Buch in seinen Händen. „Ich sagte ja bereits, dass ich in jemanden verliebt bin, der meine Gefühle nicht erwidert. Und … nun ja … dieser jemand ist Elenael. Und ich weiß dies, weil sie ihr Herz bereits an jemanden verschenkt hat."****

Überrascht blickte Glorfindel ihn an. Nun gut, wenn er darüber nachdachte, war es nicht sonderlich überraschend für ihn, dass Legolas sich in die junge Elbin verliebt hatte, doch hatte er nicht gewusst, dass diese schon vergeben war.

„An wen?", fragte er deshalb geradeheraus, noch immer recht verwundert.****

Legolas zögerte einen Augenblick. Er wusste, dass Glorfindel und Elrond ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zueinander hatten, und wenn dieser etwas davon erführe, wäre dies alles andere als gut, da Elrohir scheinbar beabsichtigte, seine Verbindung mit Elenael noch nicht bekannt zu geben. Doch Glorfindel hatte ihm versprochen, nichts zu verraten, und Legolas wusste, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte.

„Es ist Elrohir", antwortete er wieder knapp, denn jedes weitere Wort wäre nur schmerzlich.

Eine Weile war es still, da Glorfindel ein wenig seine Stimme verloren zu haben schien. Er hatte mit allen möglichen gerechnet, doch einer der Zwillinge?

„Das … nun, das ist sicherlich eine Überraschung", sagte er schließlich. „Wenn es irgend jemand in diesem Haus weiß, dann doch nur sehr wenige. Warum haben sie noch nichts gesagt?" Doch schon im nächsten Moment bemerkte Glorfindel den etwas gequälten Ausdruck in Legolas' Gesicht und er setzte schnell hinzu: „Das tut mir leid."****

Legolas nickte und zwang sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, warum sie es noch niemandem gesagt haben. Vermutlich wegen Elladan. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es aufnehmen würde, wenn plötzlich eine andere Person die wichtigste in seines Zwillings Leben ist." Traurig blickte er zu Glorfindel auf. „Und dennoch ändert dies nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich mich in sie verliebt habe, und ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun soll. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diese Gefühle verhindern soll. Was tut man in so einer Situation?"****

Mitgefühl spiegelte sich auf Glorfindels Gesichtszügen, als er Legolas ansah. „Vielleicht wäre es wirklich das Beste, wenn du es ihr sagst … obwohl ich dir nicht wirklich Rat geben kann, da gegen Gefühle dieser Art noch kein Kraut gewachsen ist." Selbst ein wenig ratlos verstummte er.****

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich kann es ihr nicht sagen. Was sollte daraus entspringen? Außerdem, fürchte ich, ahnt sie ohnehin schon etwas. Neulich waren wir gemeinsam in den Gärten spazieren. Es war ein so wunderschöner Tag und wir haben uns sehr gut unterhalten. Ich denke, wir haben uns dann zu etwas hinreißen lassen, denn beinahe hätten wir uns geküsst, doch dann sagte sie, sie könne dies Elrohir nicht antun."

Nun, wo er schon einmal dabei war, konnte Legolas Glorfindel auch alles erzählen, und es tat gut, sich endlich einmal die Dinge von der Seele zu reden, die ihn schon seit einiger Zeit bedrückten.

„Das ist ja das Schlimmste an der Sache. Hätte sie mir an dem Tag gesagt, dass sie rein gar nichts für mich empfindet und dass ich es vergessen soll, dann würde es mir vielleicht leichter fallen, jedoch so ist immer noch ein Funke Hoffnung in mir am Leben, dass sie vielleicht doch mehr fühlt. Nur selbst wenn, so kann ich doch sie und Elrohir nicht entzweien. Schließlich ist auch er mein Freund." Die gesamte Situation war so ausweglos und frustrierend. Seufzend legte er den Kopf in die Hände und strich sich durchs Haar, während er starr auf den Boden unter seinen Füßen schaute.

Glorfindel schwieg nach diesen Worten, nun noch ratloser als vorher. Es schien wirklich eine sehr verzwickte Lage, in die Legolas wohl gekommen war und er wusste nicht, was er selbst in dieser Situation tun würde. Er beschloss, später Erestor um Rat zu fragen. Zwar hatte er Legolas versprochen, es niemandem zu sagen, doch wenn es jemanden gab, dem er es dennoch erzählte, war es Elronds vertrautester Ratgeber. Und diese Situation schien ihm eine Notlage zu sein.

„Du hast Recht, ich würde jetzt wahrlich nicht gerne in deiner Haut stecken … Mit Elrohir möchtest du auch nicht darüber reden?"

Legolas schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Oh nein, das kann ich nun wirklich nicht! Ich bin froh genug, dass er noch nichts zu ahnen scheint, denn ich fürchte, er könnte wütend auf mich sein, und dann würde ich auch noch seine Freundschaft verlieren."

Er sah zu dem älteren Elben auf, fast so, als erwartete er eine Art Lösung für sein Problem, doch er wusste, dass Glorfindel nicht viel mehr anbieten konnte, als zuzuhören – und immerhin war dies ein Anfang.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss einfach damit zurecht kommen und versuchen, nicht mehr so an Elenael zu denken. Das Beste wäre vermutlich, wenn ich schnell wieder nach Düsterwald zurückkehre."****

Gerne hätte Glorfindel Legolas widersprochen, konnte es jedoch nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht und es war wirklich für alle Beteiligten das Beste. Jetzt, da er darüber nachdachte, wusste er auch, warum Legolas bei ihrer letzten Unterhaltung, als Elrohir aufgetaucht war, so plötzlich verschwunden war.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass dein Besuch hier so enden sollte."

„Mir auch", sagte Legolas nur. „Doch dank dir, dass du mir zugehört hast. Ich weiß es zu schätzen."  Legolas blickte wieder auf das Buch in seinem Schoß und klappte den Einband zu, um sich dann von seinem Sessel zu erheben.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nun aber zum Abendessen gehen. Immerhin sollte ich wenigstens noch Elrond ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten und mich für seine Gastfreundschaft bedanken."****

„Ja, das sollten wir", stimmte Glorfindel dem Jüngeren zu, stand ebenfalls auf und nahm die Bücher wieder.

„Und bedank dich nicht, es war mir eine Ehre." Er lächelte Legolas noch einmal aufmunternd zu und wandte sich dann um, um die Bibliothek zu verlassen.****

Legolas folgte ihm und gemeinsam liefen sie den Gang zum Speisesaal entlang. Es würde ihn nun einiges an Selbstbeherrschung kosten, seinen Gemütszustand nicht vor den anderen zu offenbaren, vor allem nicht vor Elrohir, da dieser sonst vermutlich wirklich Verdacht schöpfen könnte. Bevor sie die Tür zum Speisezimmer öffneten, holte Legolas noch einmal tief Luft und setzte ein sanftes Lächeln auf, das ihn nicht verraten würde.****

Erestor schlug die weiche Decke des großen Bettes auf und stellte seine Hausschuhe fein säuberlich vor den kleinen Nachttisch, bevor er sich auf den Rand der Matratze setzte. Er schüttelte die Kissen ein wenig auf und schaute dann zum Kleiderschrank, wo sich Glorfindel gerade seiner Tunika entledigte und dann ebenfalls zum Bett ging. Allerdings hatte er über den weichen Stoffhosen noch seine Stiefel an und begann nun, umständlich daran zu ziehen. Erestor beobachtete ihn noch einen Augenblick und ein schelmisches Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?"****

Glorfindel lachte und wandte sich zu Erestor um. „Wenn du das für mich tun würdest …" Er war froh, der Gesellschaft beim Abendessen entkommen zu sein, die Stimmung war alles andere als erheiternd gewesen. Legolas, Elladan und auch Elrohir hatten kaum ein Wort gesagt und es vermieden, sich gegenseitig anzusehen, was ihn nur noch mehr besorgt hatte. So konnte es nicht viel länger bleiben, es wurde höchste Zeit, dass irgendetwas geschah.****

Ebenfalls leise lachend stand Erestor auf, ging um das große Bett herum und kniete vor dem Goldblonden nieder, um mit einem kurzen Ruck erst den einen, dann den anderen Stiefel abzustreifen. Er stand wieder auf und schaute zu dem dankbar lächelnden Elben hinunter, der nun seine Hand ergriff. Kurz beugte sich der dunkelhaarige Elb herunter und tupfte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Glorfindels Stirn, bevor er wieder auf seine Seite des Bettes zurück ging und sich unter die Decke legte. ****

Schließlich stellte Glorfindel die Stiefel weg und suchte sich ebenfalls den Weg unter die Decke. Er schloss kurz die Augen und genoss den Augenblick leise seufzend. Nach ein paar Sekunden jedoch öffnete er sie wieder und wandte sich auf die Seite, Erestor zu.

„Ist dir beim Essen nichts aufgefallen?"****

Erestor stütze seinen Kopf auf einen Arm und sah Glorfindel an.

„Nun, es war recht ruhig heute Abend, das muss ich zu geben. Ist dir denn etwa der Grund dafür bekannt?", fragte er und begann, mit der freien Hand gedankenverloren mit einer der goldenen Locken zu spielen.****

„Ich wünschte fast, er wäre es nicht", antwortete Glorfindel leise. „Unsere Jungen scheinen in Sachen Liebe einige Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Ich hatte zwar versprochen, nichts zu sagen, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es ein Notfall ist", fügte er leicht grinsend hinzu.****

„Ein Notfall, sagst du?" fragte Erestor und hob eine der fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen. „Dann sag es mir. Ich kann es durchaus für mich behalten. Außer dir fiele mir ohnehin niemand ein, mit dem ich ein Geheimnis teilen wollte." Den letzten Satz untermalte er mit einem sanften Lächeln.****

Anstatt etwas zu sagen, hob Glorfindel eine Hand und stich damit zärtlich über die Wange des anderen, sich so für seine Worte bedankend. Letztendlich sprach er aber doch.

„Wenn ich wüsste, wo ich anfangen soll … Aber ich denke, es begann, als Legolas hier eintraf. Ich weiß nicht, wann er sich dessen bewusst wurde, doch anscheinend hat er sich in Elenael verliebt. Was ja eigentlich nicht schlimm wäre, wenn er nicht fest davon überzeugt wäre, dass sie bereits mit Elrohir zusammen ist – oh ja, eben das habe ich auch gedacht", sagte er lachend, als er Erestors überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah.****

Dem ersten Berater Elronds fiel buchstäblich die Kinnlade herunter und er schaute Glorfindel mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Elrohir und Elenael?" fragte er und noch mehr Überraschung machte sich auf seinen Zügen bemerkbar, als der Blonde nickte. „Dann muss Elladan es wissen, denn warum sonst wäre er so schweigsam und bei schlechter Laune? Es muss hart für ihn sein, dass sein Zwilling plötzlich einen anderen Lebensmittelpunkt erwählt hat als ihn. Ich habe immer gehofft, sie würden sich gemeinsam verlieben. Vielleicht in Zwillingsschwestern."****

„Oder in Brüder", lachte Glorfindel, der sich diesen Kommentar nicht völlig verkneifen konnte.****

Erestor grinste zurück. „Ja, auch daran wäre nichts auszusetzen, solange man einander liebt." Er beugte sich leicht vor und küsste Glorfindel zärtlich auf die Lippen. ****

Erst blieb Glorfindel überhaupt nichts anderes übrig, als diesen Kuss zu erwidern, dann jedoch riss er sich zusammen. „Lass das, ich komm sonst nie zum Punkt der Geschichte", wies er Erestor spielerisch zurecht.****

Erestor räusperte sich kurz und nahm eine ernstere Haltung ein, jedoch nicht ohne Glorfindels Hand zu greifen und sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihren Rücken zu streicheln. „Was also gedenkst du zu tun?" fragte er schließlich. ****

„Das war ja noch nicht alles", sagte Glorfindel leicht seufzend. „Die vier verhalten sich allgemein in letzter Zeit reichlich seltsam. Als Legolas mir nach dem Frühstück vor ein paar Tagen erzählte, dass er verliebt ist, kam Elrohir plötzlich herein. Das hättest du sehen sollen, Legolas ist rot angelaufen und sofort verschwunden … erst vorhin habe ich den eigentlichen Grund erfahren …" Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Doch in dem Moment hatte ich ernsthaft erst vermutet, dass Elrohir derjenige wäre, in den er sich verliebt hatte, da er auch sagte, dass er genau wusste, dass diese Person seine Liebe nicht erwidert …"****

Erestor nickte. „Das hätte auch möglich sein können, aber wenn er sagte, dass er in Elenael verliebt ist, wird dies schon richtig sein. Oder denkst du etwa, er hat sie nur als Vorwand benutzt?"****

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht", schüttelte Glorfindel seinen Kopf. „Er hat wirklich verzweifelt gewirkt, als er von ihr sprach … und wie es scheint, ist sie ihm sogar nicht völlig abgewandt. Legolas erzählte, dass sie sich vor einigen Tagen während eines Spazierganges durch die Gärten sogar fast geküsst hätten, bevor sie sagte, dass sie das Elrohir nicht antun könne."****

Erestors Lippen formten nur ein stummes ‚Oh', als seine Augen sich wieder weiteten und er Glorfindel überrascht ansah.

„Ob Elrohir davon weiß?", fragte er. „Vielleicht war auch er deswegen so schweigsam heute." Er runzelte kurz die Stirn und blickte grübelnd auf die Hand, die in seiner lag. „Vielleicht sollten sie sich alle einmal aussprechen. Das wäre wohl das Beste."****

„Das hatte ich auch vorgeschlagen, aber Legolas hat wohl Angst, dadurch die Freundschaft zu den Zwillingen zu verlieren, die ihm ebenfalls sehr wichtig zu sein scheint." Glorfindel seufzte. „Es ist komplizierter als dass ich ihm dann noch hätte Rat geben wollen. Ich weiß auch noch immer nicht, ob und wie Elladan dort hineinpasst …"****

„Du meinst, warum er wegen der ganzen Sache so betrübt ist?" fragte Erestor und Glorfindel nickte.

„Nun, stell es dir doch einmal vor. Elladan und Elrohir sind seit fast 3000 Jahren unzertrennlich. Alles haben sie bisher gemeinsam erlebt, alles geteilt, Freud wie auch Leid, und von beidem erlebten sie viel. Und nun ist jemand anderes in Elrohirs Leben getreten und wird diese einmalige Verbindung vielleicht für immer zerstören, da sie nun nicht mehr alles gemeinsam durchstehen. Sie können ja wohl kaum auch Elenael miteinander teilen."****

„Das ist wahr", antwortete Glorfindel. „Doch irgendetwas scheint mir immer noch nicht zusammen zu passen … warum hat Elrohir außer vielleicht zu Elladan noch nichts gesagt? Ich weiß, dass Elrond nichts gegen diese Verbindung hätte, im Gegenteil."****

Wieder legten sich tiefe Falten über Erestors Stirn. „Nun, darauf kann ich mir ehrlich gesagt auch keinen Reim machen. Es ist in der Tat äußerst merkwürdig. In der Tat." Er schüttelte dezent den Kopf und blickte tief in Gedanken ins Leere.

„Meinst du, wir können irgendetwas tun, es heraus zu finden?"****

„Ich würde es gerne, denn man kann deutlich sehen, dass sie alle darunter leiden. Und das haben sie nicht verdient. Doch wenn wir noch jemanden von ihnen befragen, wird es unweigerlich zu neuen Fragen kommen."****

Erestor nickte. „Ja, und damit würden wir Legolas verraten. Wir müssten äußerst geschickt und diplomatisch vorgehen", sagte er und ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Und wir beide wissen ja, wer bei diplomatischen Angelegenheiten große Talente besitzt", sagte er zwinkernd.****

Glorfindel lachte. „Oh, dann darf ich mich also zurücklehnen und zusehen? Ehrlich gesagt ist das überhaupt keine schlechte Idee, da ich in der Sache sowieso ein wenig ratlos bin."****

Erestor lächelte den Blonden an und führte seine Hand zu seinen Lippen, um sie sanft zu küssen.

„Genau das heißt es. Und als ersten werde ich mir Elladan vorknüpfen. Wir hatten schon immer ein gutes Verhältnis und haben schon lange nichts mehr miteinander unternommen. Im Normalfall würde ich natürlich mit beiden Zwillingen sprechen, aber da auch dort die Stimmung im Moment schlecht zu sein scheint, sollte es nicht schwierig sein, mit ihm alleine zu reden. Und vielleicht bringe ich ihn sogar dazu, eine Aussprache einzuleiten. Schließlich ist er der jenige, der in der Lage ist, dies zu fordern."****

„Wie immer eine brillante Idee", lächelte Glorfindel. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass, wenn es jemand schafft, diese Situation zu lösen, du derjenige bist."****

Das Lächeln auf Erestors Lippen wurde breiter, als er diese Worte vernahm. „Du solltest mir nicht immer so schmeicheln. Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen."****

„Hast du das nicht schon? Gib es doch zu, ohne könntest du doch überhaupt nicht mehr leben", stichelte Glorfindel liebevoll.****

Erestor lachte leise auf. „Nun du hast wohl recht", gestand er, doch dann wurden seine Züge wieder ernsthafter, aber fröhlich. „Ich könnte ohne dich nicht leben."****

Anstatt zu antworten, schlang der goldblonde Elb dankend einen Arm um den anderen Elben und ließ seinen Kopf an dessen Oberkörper sinken, die Augen geschlossen. „Ich wünschte nur, dass es für sie auch so einfach wäre wie für uns. Das haben sie nicht verdient", sagte er schließlich leise. „Keiner der vier."****

Erestor seufzte kaum merklich. „Nein, das ist wahr. Aber leider erfährt nicht jeder dieses Glück, das uns zu Teil wurde. Aber wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, ihnen zu helfen, dann werden wir sie finden." Erestor legte seinen Arm um Glorfindel und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die blonden Haare. „Doch nun gräme dich nicht. Es gibt schönere Dinge, mit denen wir uns beschäftigen können. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

TBC

Wir hoffen wie immer, dass es Euch gefallen hat. Lasst es uns wissen.


	9. Kapitel 9

So, hier dann Kapitel 9. Vielen Dank für die Reviews, auch wenn sie bisher doch sehr spärlich kamen schmoll Gefällt euch die Geschichte denn nicht? Sollen wir überhaupt weiter schreiben? zwinker

****

**_Kapitel 9_**

Die Sonne schien hell über die saftig grünen Wiesen von Bruchtal, als Erestor durch die Gärten lief. Er war schon seit einiger Zeit auf der Suche nach Elladan, der, wie er von einem recht mürrischen Elrohir erfahren hatte, einen Spaziergang machte. Normalerweise verbrachten die Zwillinge den Vormittag immer gemeinsam, meist mit Kampfübungen oder ähnlichem, und dass sie nun getrennt von einander waren, beunruhigte den Berater Elronds zutiefst. Wenn nicht bald jemand etwas unternahm, konnte es nur noch schlimmer werden. Er bog gerade in einen schmalen Weg ein, der zwischen ein paar Reihen von kleinen Bäumen hindurch führte, als er in der Ferne auf einer Bank den Zwilling sitzen sah, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.

Er näherte sich ihm langsam, jedoch nicht lautlos, um sein Kommen anzukündigen und Elladan nicht zu erschrecken. „Guten Tag, Elladan", sagte er schließlich.

Obwohl der Tag so wunderschön zu sein schien, berührte dies den älteren Zwilling jedoch kaum. Zu tief saß noch der Schmerz und die Enttäuschung über das, was er von Elenael unabsichtlich erfahren hatte, zu sehr schien seine Seele darunter zu leiden, obwohl er sich einredete, dass er sich eigentlich für seinen Bruder freuen sollte – wenigstens ein bisschen. Diese Gedanken plagten ihn noch immer, als er auf der Bank im Garten saß und so hörte er Erestor trotz dessen lauten Schritten erst, als er angesprochen wurde. Elladan zuckte ein wenig zusammen und sah schnell auf, entspannte sich aber wieder, als er den Berater seines Vaters sah.

„Erestor … Guten Tag", erwiderte er schnell.****

„Ist das nicht ein herrlicher Tag?" fragte Erestor und tat, als wären all die Informationen, die er gestern von Glorfindel erhalten hatte, nicht existent. ****

„Ja, sicher", antwortete Elladan ein wenig abwesend. Er konnte seiner Stimme einfach nicht mehr Enthusiasmus verleihen als er im Augenblick verspürte – nämlich gar keinen.****

„Ist dir nicht gut?" fragte Erestor mit gespielter Verwunderung. „Du wirkst fast so, als sei etwas vorgefallen. Und warum überhaupt bist du alleine hier im Garten und nicht mit Elrohir Schwertkampf proben?" Er setzte sich jetzt neben den Zwilling auf die Bank und schaute ihn an.****

Eine Frage dieser Art war eigentlich das Letzte, das Elladan nun gebrauchen konnte, und bei der Erwähnung seines Bruders musste er für einen Moment den Blick abwenden, um Erestor die Emotionen nicht sehen zu lassen, die sie in ihm auslösten.

„Doch, mir geht es gut", versuchte er noch einmal, überzeugend zu klingen, und obwohl es ihm diesmal besser gelang, zweifelte er fast nicht daran, dass Erestor ihn durchschauen würde. Dafür kannte er ihn bereits viel zu lange … Über Elrohir sagte er bewusst nichts.****

Über die Antwort war Erestor überhaupt nicht erstaunt, jedoch musste er Elladan diesen Eindruck vermitteln, damit sein Plan aufginge. Er fühlte sich fast ein wenig schuldig, den Elben so hinters Licht zu führen, doch es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Nun, es klingt aber gar nicht danach. Hattest du vielleicht Streit mit jemandem?" ****

„Wenn es nur das wäre", erwiderte Elladan leise, niedergeschlagen. „Wenn man streitet, redet man miteinander, nicht wahr?"****

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Erestor mit einem gekonnt unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck. Er musste Elladan dazu bringen, es von selbst zu sagen. Wären seine Fragen zu suggestiv, so könnte er Verdacht schöpfen. „Was bedrückt dich?", fügte er hinzu. „Du weißt, du kannst mit mir über alles reden."****

Ja, das wusste Elladan … nur wollte er es überhaupt? Auf der Bank hielt der ältere Zwilling es schließlich nicht mehr aus, deshalb stand er auf und lief auf dem Weg davor hin und zurück, während er mühsam versuchte, Worte zu finden.

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht … Warum redet er nicht mehr mit mir? Habe ich irgendwas falsch gemacht? Habe ich irgendwie den Punkt verpasst, an dem alles anfing, aus den Bahnen zu geraten? Warum tut er das? …" Fast verzweifelt hatte Elladan es vermieden, den Namen seines Bruders auszusprechen. Das konnte nicht sein, er und Elrohir stritten sich nicht, es war einfach nicht so.

Erestor versuchte weiterhin, verwirrt zu wirken und so zu tun, als hätte er nicht sofort begriffen, über wen Elladan redete.

„Oh, du meinst Elrohir?", fragte er schließlich. „Aber weswegen habt ihr euch denn gestritten? Ihr seid doch sonst ein Herz und eine Seele."****

Hilflos schlang Elladan seine Arme um sich selbst und blieb stehen. Es tat weh, das zu hören. „Er … ich habe gestern Abend erfahren, dass … dass er …" Wieder brach er ab. Warum war es so schwer, das zu sagen? „Ich denke, er ist verliebt", flüsterte er schließlich, als könne er damit ungeschehen machen, was er eben selbst ausgesprochen hatte.****

Erestor musste nun all sein schauspielerisches Talent zusammen nehmen, um so überrascht wie möglich zu wirken. Langsam weiteten sich seine Augen und sein Mund öffnete sich für kurze Zeit bevor er fort fuhr.

„Oh. Das … nun, das ist wirklich eine Überraschung. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand einmal auf diese Weise in Euer Leben treten könnte, wenn ihr euch nicht zeitgleich verliebtet." Erestor wusste, dass diese Worte Elladan wahrscheinlich schmerzten, doch musste er sie sagen, um das Gespräch in die richtige Richtung zu lenken ohne dabei zu offenbaren, dass er ohnehin schon über alles Bescheid wusste.****

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so gewesen …", sagte Elladan leise. Er hatte es auch nie für möglich gehalten, dass es einmal so kommen würde … er hatte bereits versucht, Legolas die Schuld daran zu geben, hatte es jedoch nicht fertig gebracht. Er konnte es einfach nicht.****

„Das tut mir wirklich leid für dich", sagte Erestor und diesmal war es nicht gespielt, denn er empfand wirklich Mitleid mit dem jüngeren Elben. „Habt ihr denn schon darüber gesprochen?" fragte er. ****

„Nein …", antwortete Elladan ein wenig zögernd. „Elrohir hat sich offensichtlich entschieden, es mir nicht zu sagen, und solange er es nicht freiwillig tut, werde ich ebenfalls nichts zu ihm darüber sagen."****

„Oh." Nun war Erestor zur Abwechslung wirklich einmal überrascht. „Er hat es dir nicht einmal gesagt?"****

Ein kurzer Ausdruck des Schmerzes huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor er wieder verschwand.

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Elenael hat es mir gestern Abend erzählt – wenn auch unabsichtlich."****

„Oh", sagte Erestor nur wieder, und verstand allmählich, was wohl vorgefallen sein musste. Elladan war wohl besonders verletzt, da sein Bruder es ihm nicht einmal mitgeteilt hatte und Elrohir war vermutlich ein wenig gereizt, weil seine Liebste es versehentlich ausgeplaudert hatte.

„Nun, vielleicht solltet ihr dann wirklich einmal miteinander reden. Ich denke, er hat es dir nicht gesagt, weil er dich nicht verletzen wollte. Vielleicht hatte er einfach Angst vor deiner Reaktion. Doch – so schwierig es auch für dich sein mag – so solltest du versuchen, dich für ihn zu freuen und das zu retten, was noch zu retten ist", sagte Erestor ernst und meinte es auch so. Er hoffte, dass eine Aussprache den gewünschten Effekt hätte.

„Und ich bin mir sicher, ihr beide schafft das schon. Ihr habt so vieles miteinander durchgestanden, und dies ist zur Abwechslung etwas Erfreuliches, auch wenn du es nicht ganz so sehen magst. Aber auch du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Wichtig ist nur, dass ihr darüber sprecht."****

Elladan schwieg eine Weile. Er wusste, dass Erestor recht hatte, dennoch konnte er sich nicht ganz dazu durchringen, sofort darauf einzugehen.

„Aber warum hat er meine Reaktion gefürchtet? Er weiß, dass ich diese Beziehung akzeptieren würde, auch, wenn es ein wenig ungewöhnlich ist …" Elladan sagte dies nur, da er wusste, dass Erestor seine Worte richtig auffassen und ihm nicht böse sein würde. „Mir aber überhaupt nichts zu sagen …"****

Erestor legte seine Stirn in tiefe Falten. Was war denn so ungewöhnlich an der Verbindung zwischen Elrohir und Elenael? Doch nicht etwa, weil sie ein Dienstmädchen war? Er beschloss allerdings, nicht weiter nach zu fragen, denn Elladan wollte vermutlich nicht preisgeben, was er über seinen Bruder wusste, und konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Erestor die Umstände bereits kannte.

„Nun, das solltest du ihn fragen, denn ich kann hier nur Mutmaßungen anstellen. Du wirst es jedoch vermutlich nie erfahren, wenn du ihn nicht darauf ansprichst."****

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Elladan frustriert. „Das weiß ich ja … nur ob ich den Mut dazu habe, ihn darauf anzusprechen, das weiß ich nicht. Und wenn ich es tue, werde ich nie wissen, wann Elrohir mir so weit vertraut, dass er mir davon erzählt."****

Erestor blinzelte kurz und versuchte kurz, das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Der junge Elb schien recht verwirrt zu sein.

„Genau, das sagte ich ja", antwortete er nun, die Aussage Elladans ignorierend. „Also geh doch am besten gleich zu ihm und rede mit ihm."Er stand nun auf und ging auf Elladan zu, um ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter zu klopfen. „Du machst das schon, Junge."****

Elladan war sich da nicht so sicher. Dennoch nickte er verhalten, da er Erestor nicht enttäuschen wollte und ihm wirklich dankbar war, dass er mit ihm hatte darüber reden können. „Ich hoffe es … Danke, Erestor, ich denke, du warst mir eine große Hilfe."****

Der Berater lächelte freundlich. „Nichts zu danken. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück", sagte er und wand sich dann zum Gehen. Eines jedoch hatte ihn wirklich etwas zum Stutzen gebracht, und zwar, dass diese Beziehung ungewöhnlich sein sollte. Er würde mit Glorfindel noch einmal darüber reden und sehen, was er dazu meinte. ****

Legolas lief durch die sonnendurchfluteten Gärten von Imladris, jedoch nahm er seine Umgebung kaum wahr, da seine Gedanken ständig abschweiften. Nach dem gestrigen Gespräch mit Glorfindel hatte er noch lange nachgedacht, ob es vielleicht irgendeinen Ausweg aus seiner Misere gab. Was Elenael anbelangte, so gab es diesen wahrscheinlich nicht, jedoch hatte er sich auch Sorgen um seine Freundschaft zu Elrohir gemacht und sich somit doch entschlossen, mit ihm zu reden. Aus irgendeinem Grund spürte er, dass er ihm das schuldig sei. Im Hause hatte man ihm mitgeteilt, dass Elrohir gerade auf dem kleinen Platz war, wo er und Elladan immer Schwertübungen machten, doch diesmal war der jüngere Zwilling dort allein, und Legolas wunderte sich weshalb. Als er sich dem Platz näherte, sah er bereits zwischen den Büschen ein helles Schwert im Sonnenlicht aufblitzen, als es geschickt von seinem Besitzer durch die Luft geschwungen wurde. Legolas trat näher und machte sich räuspernd bemerkbar.

Mehr und mehr konzentrierte Elrohir sich auf seine Übungen und verlor sich ein wenig in den Anstrengungen, die sie mit sich brachten. Es tat gut, seine Frustration seinem Körper zu überlassen und sie so zumindest ein wenig loswerden zu können. So bemerkte er erst beim zweiten Mal Legolas' Räuspern. Ein wenig überrascht ließ er sein Schwert sinken und sah zu dem Waldelben herüber, dessen Haare im Sonnenlicht golden schimmerten.

„Legolas, hallo. Was treibt dich hierher?"

Legolas senkte seinen Blick ein wenig und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Eigentlich wollte er nicht direkt zum Thema kommen, doch auf eine solche Frage war es schwer, mit unbedeutendem Geplänkel zu antworten.

„Nun, ich …", begann er, doch zögerte dann wieder. „Ich wollte mit dir reden."

Ein stummes ‚oh' zeichnete sich kaum erkennbar auf Elrohirs Lippen ab, als ihn ein Gefühl der Vorahnung überkam, das ihn ein wenig nervös werden ließ. Wenn Legolas nun auf das hinauswollte, was er befürchtete … Er wusste doch überhaupt nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte! Schließlich ließ er sein Schwert noch weiter sinken und wandte sich dann für einen Moment um, um es hinter sich abzulegen. Diese Zeit nutzte er, um tief durchzuatmen. _Das ist doch Unsinn, vielleicht ist es überhaupt nicht das, worüber er reden will. Außerdem – wer weiß, vielleicht bildest du es dir eh nur ein!_ Sehr überzeugend klang sein Gewissen jedoch nicht und so wandte er sich wieder Legolas zu und kam ein paar Schritte näher, wenn auch immer noch vorsichtig.

„Worüber?", fragte er schließlich.

Legolas war dieses Gespräch ein paar Male im Geiste durchgegangen, jetzt jedoch wollten ihm die richtigen Worte einfach nicht einfallen und er fürchtete sich auch vor Elrohirs Reaktion. Er senkte seinen Blick noch etwas tiefer, um das aufsteigende Rot auf seinen Wangen zu verbergen und trat etwas nervös von einem Fuß zum anderen.

„Nun, es gibt da etwas sehr Wichtiges, was ich dir sagen muss, denn ich kann es einfach nicht mehr länger vor dir verheimlichen", begann er und sah dann kurz zu Elrohir auf, der ihn leicht skeptisch musterte. „Aber bevor ich es dir sage, sollst du wissen, dass …" Er seufzte tief. Dies würde wirklich nicht einfach werden. „Dass unsere Freundschaft mir wirklich viel bedeutet …"

_Oh nein, bitte nicht …_

Fast hätte Elrohir Legolas unterbrochen und ihm gesagt, dass es im Augenblick ihm doch nur sehr schlecht passte, doch brachte er es nicht übers Herz, als er sah, wie schwer Legolas offensichtlich seine eigenen Worte fielen. Einige Sekunden lang konnte er jedoch überhaupt nichts sagen, sondern sah den Elb vor sich nur an, während sein Herz lustige Sprünge in seiner Brust machte – der sehr nervösen Art.

„Ich … nun ja …", brachte er endlich heraus. „Ich denke, das wusste ich bereits … Mir liegt daran ebenso viel … an der Freundschaft, meine ich …"

Legolas zwang sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln. Es hatte zwar nicht sonderlich überzeugend geklungen, jedoch schöpfte er Hoffnung aus Elrohirs Worten, dass seine Offenbarung die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen nicht zerstören würde. Er räusperte sich nervös und ging dann ein paar Schritte an dem dunkelhaarigen Elben vorbei.

„Nun, das, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde, wird dir vielleicht nicht gefallen …" Vielleicht? Ganz bestimmt würde es ihm nicht gefallen. „Doch ich kann es einfach nicht länger für mich behalten. Ich werde auch bald abreisen. Morgen vielleicht schon. Und dann hast du genügend Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was ich gesagt habe …" Er stoppte und blieb vor Elrohir stehen, wieder auf seine Schuhe schauend. „Ich … ich kann einfach nicht mehr so weiter machen. Ich fühle mich deshalb immer so schlecht in deiner Gegenwart und …" Plötzlich hörte Legolas Schritte näher kommen und wand sich dann schnell um. Elladan stand unweit von ihnen entfernt, und sein Gesichtsausdruck schien alles andere als erfreut. Skeptisch, misstrauisch und auch ein wenig überrascht beäugte er die beiden.

„Störe ich?" fragte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Elrohir hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen. Das konnte einfach alles nicht wahr sein ... Wie deutlich musste Legolas eigentlich noch werden, bevor er es endlich selbst glauben wollte? Als er plötzlich die Stimme seines Bruders hörte, zuckte er leicht zusammen, wandte sich schnell um und sah seinen Zwillingsbruder an.

„Elladan ..." Er war überrascht, ja, doch gleichzeitig fragte er sich, ob Elladan ihn vielleicht gesucht hatte oder doch nur zufällig hier war. Ebenso wusste er nicht, ob er froh über die Unterbrechung sein sollte oder nicht.

Einen Augenblick lang schauten alle drei Elben leicht verunsichert umher, bis Elladan dann wieder sprach.

„Wenn ich euch bei irgendetwas störe, dann kann ich auch gerne gehen."

Legolas spürte nun, wie seine Wangen beinahe glühten und er jeglichen Mut verlor. „Ich … Ich sage es dir ein andermal", sagte er nur knapp in Elrohirs Richtung und wand sich dann schnell zum Gehen, bevor einer der Brüder reagieren konnte.

Elladan seufzte tief und blickte seinen Zwilling dann leicht vorwurfsvoll an. Die beiden so zusammen zu sehen und zu wissen, was zwischen ihnen stand, war nicht leicht, und auf einmal schienen alle gut gemeinten und weisen Ratschläge von Erestor wie fort geweht. Wut machte sich in ihm breit, dass sein Bruder Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte, doch er wollte ihm nun wenigstens die Chance geben, es endlich zuzugeben und offen mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.

„Was war das eben?" fragte er schließlich, und versuchte dabei so neutral wie möglich zu wirken.

Elrohir sah Legolas noch kurz nach, als dieser verschwand. Doch als Elladan diese Worte in einem doch recht kühlen Ton an ihn wandte – er kannte seinen Bruder einfach zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, welcher Tonfall was bedeutete – lösten sie in ihm etwas aus. Elrohir war bereits angespannt wie eine Bogensehne und dieser Kommentar ließ ihn recht plötzlich herumwirbeln.

„Was war was?", fragte er zurück, ebenfalls recht neutral, obwohl er wusste, dass sein Bruder genau erkennen würde, was in ihm vorging. „Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Das kann man in der Tat sagen." Elladan hatte nicht so reagieren wollen, doch er war wirklich wütend und enttäuscht, dass sei Bruder immer noch versuchte, Spielchen zu spielen statt einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Es ist bestimmt etwas nicht in Ordnung, und ich meine das hier!" Er machte mit dem Arm eine rudernde Bewegung, um auf Elrohir sowie den soeben fort gestürmten Legolas zu zeigen.

„Was?!" Ungläubig starrte Elrohir seinen Bruder an. „Was um alles in der Welt ist denn mit dir los? Du führst dich so auf, als hätte ich dir irgendetwas getan. Was hat Legolas denn jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Ach jetzt tu nicht so", sagte Elladan und war sich darüber bewusst, dass seine Stimme nun etwas aggressiv klang. „Wir reden schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr richtig miteinander, aber mit ihm kannst du reden, ja? Ich frage mich, Bruder, wann ist es soweit gekommen. Kannst du es mir sagen?"

Elrohir ballte seine Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten um ihr wütendes Zittern zu unterdrücken. „So, jetzt bin ich derjenige, der nicht mehr mit dir redet, verstehe ich das richtig? Und ja, mit Legolas kann ich reden, im Augenblick wie es scheint wohl besser als mit dir." Er war in diesem Moment so wütend, dass er seine Nervosität wegen dem Gespräch mit Legolas vollkommen vergessen hatte – ebenso wie die Sorgen, die er sich noch darüber gemacht hatte. „Aber glaubst du wirklich, mir gefällt das, so wie es ist?"

„Wieso, was sollte dir denn nicht gefallen? Du hast doch jetzt wirklich keinen Grund, dich zu beschweren." Elladan verstand einfach nicht, wie es so weit kommen konnte und warum sein Bruder und er ihre Basis des Vertrauens verloren hatten. Statt enttäuscht und traurig zu sein war er nur noch wütend. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir dieses Gespräch besser beenden. Es hat sowieso keinen Sinn. Ich wüsste nicht, was es noch zu sagen gäbe."

Innerlich schrie etwas in Elrohir auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie er und Elladan miteinander sprachen. Im Grunde wollte er nichts mehr, als diesen Streit zu beenden, dass einfach alles wieder so war wie früher … Doch war die Enttäuschung über Elladans Schweigen noch immer so groß, dass ihm die Worte, die er eigentlich sagen wollte, doch nicht über die Lippen kommen wollen. Stattdessen wandte er sich ab. „Natürlich", erwiderte er, leiser. „Was hat es wohl noch für einen Sinn, mit meinem Bruder reden zu wollen, wenn er mir doch nicht sagt, was wirklich geschehen ist …"

Einen Augenblick lang war sich Elladan nicht ganz sicher, was Elrohir gemeint hatte. Er hatte ihm schließlich nichts zu beichten, doch sicherlich hatte er nur gemeint, Elladan solle sagen, womit genau er ein Problem habe, und diese Aufforderung war einfach nur lächerlich. Wenn sich sein Zwilling dumm stellen wollte, würde er es auch tun.

„Ich finde auch, dass es keinen Sinn hat." Mit diesen Worten wand er sich letztendlich ab und eilte aufgebracht von dannen.

Die zwar verärgerten, dennoch leisen Schritte seines Bruders hinter seinem Rücken baten ihn, sich umzudrehen und ihn zurückzurufen, doch tat er es nicht. Warum, war ihm selbst nicht völlig klar. Doch als er Elladan nicht mehr hören konnte, ließ ihn ein Brennen in seinen Augen seine Lider schließen. Ein leiser, kaum hörbarer Laut des Schmerzes entfloh seinem Mund und Elrohir hob die Hände, um sein Gesicht in ihnen zu verbergen. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?

TBC

Aber nur, wenn ihr reviewt g


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10  
  
Die Küche war fast völlig leer, doch die beiden jungen Elbinnen darin waren noch damit beschäftigt, die letzten Geschirrreste fertig zu spülen und wegzuräumen. Es war recht still zwischen den beiden. Tarawen säuberte die letzten Teller, während Elenael einige von ihnen recht energisch auf ihren Platz zurückstellte. Ein leises Klirren hallte dabei durch den Raum, was sie aber kaum bemerkte – oder was sie besser gesagt nicht sehr kümmerte.  
Tarawen hielt einen Augenblick in ihrer Arbeit inne und beäugte Elenael etwas skeptisch.   
„Was ist denn heute mit dir los?" fragte sie verwundert. „Du machst ja fast mehr Krach als eine Horde Orks."  
Ein schwaches Grinsen huschte über Elenaels Lippen. „So, findest du? Vielleicht war ich vorher einfach zu leise."  
Tarawen hob ob der sarkastischen Bemerkung eine ihrer fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen und betrachtete ihre Freundin mit zunehmender Skepsis.   
„Gut, dann sagen wir, du verhältst dich wie ein Olifant auf einem Markt", sagte sie kichernd, doch zwang sich dann wieder zu einem ernsteren Gesicht. „Nun sag schon, was ist passiert?"  
Elenael seufzte leise und fragte sich kurz, ob sie es ihrer Freundin erzählen sollte. Sie erinnerte sich aber daran, wie gut es getan hatte, mit Elladan darüber zu reden und die Last des Wissens nicht mehr alleine tragen zu müssen, deshalb entschied sie sich letztendlich dafür.   
„Unter der Bedingung, dass du es für dich behältst, in Ordnung?"  
Tarawen nickte und beugte sich näher zu Elenael, um dem Geheimnis zu lauschen, und die Neugier stand ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
Für einen Moment biss Elenael sich ein wenig nervös auf ihre Unterlippe und wich dem Blick ihrer Freundin aus.   
„Ich habe mich verliebt", sagte sie schließlich und hoffte, dass diese Offenbarung nicht Grund für Tarawen war, sie nun weiter auszufragen.  
Für einige Zeit sagte keine der beiden etwas, bis Tarawen Elenael leicht mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß.   
„Und weiter? Wer ist es? Und warum bist du deswegen so schlecht gelaunt?"  
„Warum, denkst du, könnte man in so einem Fall schon schlecht gelaunt sein?", fragte Elenael ein wenig bitter zurück, fügte dann aber, als hätte sie Angst, dass es noch jemand hören könnte, leiser hinzu: „Es ist Legolas."  
„Oh." Tarawens Augen weiteten sich leicht, und sie blickte ihre Freundin überrascht an, doch dann nickte sie. „Nun, das kann ich verstehen. Er sieht wirklich sehr gut aus. Doch er erwidert deine Gefühle nicht?"  
Bei Tarawens Kommentar über Legolas' Aussehen musste Elenael leicht lächeln. Nun, es war wirklich so, doch war dies auf keinen Fall der einzige Grund.   
„Nein, das tut er nicht", antwortete sie schließlich und ihr Lächeln wurde wieder trauriger. „Aber wieso sollte er auch?"  
Tarawen legte ihre hohe Stirn in Falten und schaute ihre Freundin mitleidig an.   
„Nun, vielleicht ist unser Düsterwald-Prinzchen einfach zu eingebildet, eine Dienstmagd als mögliche Frau zu betrachten. Oder vielleicht, weil du eine Noldo bist? Vielleicht hätte König Thranduil ein wenig Bedenken … hmm … Aber ansonsten würde mir jetzt wirklich kein Grund einfallen, warum er eine bezaubernde, wunderhübsche, überaus freundliche und manchmal recht temperamentvolle Elbin wie dich verschmähen sollte." Die letzten Worte untermalte sie mit einem Zwinkern und einem breiten Grinsen.  
Gespielt beleidigt stieß Elenael ihrer Freundin liebevoll in die Seite. „Ja ja, ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn du meine Vorzüge aufzählst. Aber ist dir schon einmal eingefallen, dass er vielleicht sein Herz ebenfalls bereits vergeben hat?"  
Wieder quittierte Tarawen dies nur mit einem leisen ‚Oh' und schaute Elenael dann fragend an.  
Sie wusste, was ihre Freundin wissen wollte, doch schüttelte Elenael diesmal nur leise den Kopf. „Aber ich glaube, ich habe bereits zu viel gesagt – schon wieder. Es ist auch eigentlich nicht wichtig, wichtig ist nur, dass er sich nicht auf diese Weise für mich interessiert und damit muss ich wohl leben."  
Tarawen nickte verstehend, doch es war unschwer erkennbar, dass sie etwas enttäuscht war. Neugier war wohl ihr größtes Laster.   
Die beiden Elbinnen waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatten, wie Anaraen in die Küche gekommen war und nun mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen hinter ihnen stand.   
„Seid ihr fertig mit dem Geschirr?" fragte sie mit leicht gereiztem Tonfall und die beiden Freundinnen drehten sich erschrocken zu ihr um.  
„Ja … ja, wir sind fertig", antwortete Elenael schnell, während sie spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen röteten. Bei allen Valar, sie hoffte nur, Anaraen hatte nichts von dem gehört, das sie eben ihrer Freundin erzählt hatte … Schnell stellte sie noch den letzten Teller weg und wandte sich dann wieder um, einen unschuldigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
Anaraen stand immer noch recht mürrisch hinter ihnen, doch dann heiterten sich ihre Züge etwas auf.   
„Gut, dann könnt ihr jetzt gehen." Die beiden Elbinnen wollten bereits den Raum verlassen, als die Köchin wieder das Wort ergriff. „Das heißt warte, Tawaren, ich brauche noch jemanden, der mir beim Auslesen der Kräuter hilft, damit ich sie für den Tee trocknen kann."   
Die blonde Elbin wand sich schmollend und mit leicht hängenden Schultern an die ältere. „Na gut", sagte sie leise und schaute dann noch mal in die Richtung von Elenael. „Wir sehen uns später."  
„In Ordnung, bis nachher", erwiderte Elenael leicht lächelnd und wandte sich dann um, um die Küche zu verlassen.   
  
Kaum war sie nach draußen getreten in die helle Spätmittagssonne, als ihr eine Gestalt auffiel, die mit schnellen, aufgebrachten Schritten auf sie zukam. „Elladan?", fragte sie und bemerkte überrascht seinen Gesichtsausdruck – eine Mischung aus Wut und leiser Trauer. Schnell stellte sie sich ihm in den Weg. „Was ist los?"  
Elladan unterbrach seinen schnellen Gang und blieb vor der Elbin stehen. Er seufzte tief.   
„Ich bin so wütend!" sagte er nur und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich wollte mit Elrohir reden, aber er stellt sich immer noch dumm und tut so als wäre nichts. Ich begreife es nicht! Ich kann einfach überhaupt nicht verstehen, warum er plötzlich Geheimnisse vor mir hat." Wieder seufzte er resignierend und schüttelte dann traurig den Kopf.   
„Das tut mir leid", sagte Elenael leise. „Ich verstehe es selbst nicht … ich weiß, dass du es richtig verstehst, wenn ich sage, dass dies völlig untypisch für euch beide ist." Die Elbin sah, wie Elladans Hände noch immer vor Wut leicht zitterten, so nahm sie seine Hände in die ihren in einer beruhigenden Geste.  
Elladan erwiderte den tröstenden Händedruck und sagte dann leise: „Wann ist all dies nur geschehen? Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?"  
Etwas hilflos sah Elenael Elladan an. Sie selbst hatte sich diese Fragen gestellt und keine Antwort darauf gefunden. Und sie konnte das leise Schuldgefühl, das sich jedes Mal in ihr regte, wenn sie daran dachte, einfach nicht ignorieren. Schnell senkte sie ihren Blick wieder.   
„Ich weiß nicht. Auch wenn das vielleicht nicht richtig ist, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, es ist meine Schuld."  
Elladan blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Sag das nicht. Und wieso überhaupt sollte es deine Schuld sein? Wenn dann ist es die von …"   
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um die Worte nicht auszusprechen, die er soeben gedacht hatte, doch dann fuhr er fort. „Ich sage es nur ungern, und ich möchte nicht so klingen, als wäre ich wütend auf ihn, doch ist Legolas der jenige, wegen dem wir alle in dieser Situation sind. Ich weiß, ihn trifft keine Schuld, denn er kann nichts für seine Gefühle, aber dennoch habe ich diese Gedanken, und ein Teil von mir hasst mich selbst dafür, denn er ist auch mein Freund."  
„Ähnliche Gedanken hatte ich auch schon, doch nur sehr kurz", gab Elenael zu. Etwas zögernd sah sie Elladan wieder in die Augen. „Glaubst du denn, du kannst es akzeptieren, selbst diese Beziehung?"  
Elladan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Wenn er es mir wenigstens gesagt hätte, aber so …"   
Er zögerte kurz und blickte auf seine und Elenaels ineinander verschränkte Hände. „Fast 3000 Jahre gab es nur uns, Elrohir und mich, und niemand dazwischen. Vor langer Zeit haben wir uns einmal geschworen, dass wir nur zwei Geschwister als Partner akzeptieren würde, die genauso miteinander verbunden sind wie wir auch, und damals war nur die Rede von Schwestern, auch wenn es für mich keinen Unterschied macht, ob es eine Frau oder wie nun ein Mann ist, der den Weg zu Elrohirs Herz gefunden hat. Und dennoch … es tut einfach weh, verstehst du?"  
Tiefes Mitgefühl fand den Weg auf Elenaels Gesicht. Sie selbst schmerzte es, diese Worte zu hören, denn auch sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sich nichts zwischen die beiden drängen konnte, überhaupt nichts. Die Enttäuschung, die Elladan nun verspüren musste, konnte sie sich wohl nur ansatzweise vorstellen.   
„Ja", antwortete sie leise. „Ich denke, das tue ich …"  
Elladan nickte zaghaft. „Und für dich ist es sicherlich auch nicht leicht", sagte er und strich ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken, um ihr mit dieser Berührung Trost zu spenden. Und es tröstete auch ihn selbst, dass es jemanden gab, der ebenso litt wie er und mit dem er seine Gefühle teilen konnte. Sonst war dies immer Elrohir gewesen, doch die Dinge hatten sich verändert, und Elladan fürchtete sich, es könnte für immer sein.   
„Das ist es nicht, doch werde ich schon damit fertig werden", antwortete Elenael leise. „Und ich bin mir sicher du ebenso. Du weißt doch, dass Elrohir es auch nicht aushalten wird, noch länger ohne dich zu sein, nicht mit dir zu reden – dafür braucht er dich viel zu sehr."  
„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", sagte Elladan. „Denn was wäre ich nur ohne meinen Bruder? Nur eine Hälfte ohne ihr Gegenstück."  
Einen Augenblick zögerte Elenael noch, bevor sie ihre Hände aus seinen löste, Elladan dafür aber umarmte. Sie wusste, dass er den Trost brauchte und würde alles tun, damit es ihm besser ging – schließlich war sie ja in der Sache trotz allem nicht ganz unschuldig. Sie war es gewesen, die sich verplappert hatte.   
„Siehst du?", fragte sie dabei leise. „Wenn es dir so geht, dann Elrohir sicherlich nicht anders."  
Elladan zwang sich zu einem milden Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, du hast Recht, und es ist nur momentane Sturheit, die ihn so handeln lässt. Doch nun lass uns versuchen, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Es dauert noch einige Stunden bis zum Abendessen. Fällt dir etwas ein, womit wir uns die Zeit ein wenig vertreiben können?"  
Elenael löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah ihn an. „Nun ja, ich könnte dich jetzt fragen, was aus deiner üblichen Nachmittags-Aktivität geworden ist." Ein leicht schelmisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Doch glaube ich kaum, dass du mich da dabei haben möchtest."  
Auch Elladans Züge heiterten sich wieder ein wenig auf. „Nun, es wäre mal eine nette Abwechslung, und sicherlich könnte ich dir noch einiges in Sachen Schwertkampf beibringen", sagte er. „Doch zunächst müsste ich mein Schwert holen und auch eines für dich. Ich habe noch ein etwas leichteres, kleineres. Genau das richtige für zarte Frauenhände", fügte er neckend hinzu.  
„Zarte Frauenhände?" empörte sich Elenael spielerisch. „Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, gibt es diese Unterschiede vielleicht bei Menschen." Sie rümpfte leicht die Nase. „Diesen Vorsprung hast du sowieso nur, weil du dein Schwert ja kaum aus der Hand legst."  
Elladan lächelte nun wieder vergnügt. „Nun, als ich deine Hände zum letzten Mal hielt – und das ist noch gar nicht lange her – waren sie doch sehr viel kleiner und zarter als die von männlichen Elben. Aber na gut, dann werden wir mal sehen, ob deine Schwertkünste genauso gefährlich sind wie dein Mundwerk." Er zwinkerte ihr spielerisch zu.  
Lachend verdrehte Elenael die Augen – sie wusste sehr wohl, dass sie zwar mit dem Schwert umgehen konnte, doch keinesfalls umwerfend gut. Dazu fehlte ihr auch vor allem, wie sie bereits gesagt hatte, die Übung.   
„Oh ja, fürchte dich!", entgegnete sie mit funkelnden Augen und machte sich dann daran, dem lachenden Elladan zu folgen, der sich bereits umgewandt hatte und die Flucht ergriff.  
  
…………………………

Der Abend war noch jung, doch Legolas hatte sich bereits auf sein Zimmer begeben und sich ins Bett gelegt. Das Abendessen zuvor war für ihn kaum erträglich gewesen. Elrohir musterte ihn die ganze Zeit fragend und auch zwischen den Zwillingen schien die Stimmung nicht besonders gut zu sein, und so hatte Legolas kaum etwas zu sich genommen und sich früh entschuldigt. Einige Zeit noch hatte er im Bett gelegen und nachgedacht. Allmählich schien sich in ihm der Entschluss zu festigen, dass er so bald wie möglich abreisen wollte. Er würde morgen mit Elrond darüber sprechen.   
Bald schon war er vom vielen Grübeln so erschöpft, dass er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. Jedoch ließen ihn auch dort unangenehme Bilder und Gedanken nicht in Frieden. Er befand sich im Wald seiner Heimat, ganz allein und es war Nacht. Nur ein heller Stern leuchtete auf dem schwarzen Himmel, doch plötzlich verebbte er und es wurde gänzlich dunkel. Legolas fürchtete sich, denn noch nie zuvor hatte er solche Finsternis gesehen. Wie blind lief er umher, stolperte über Wurzeln und Steine, bis er kaum noch voran kam und auf der Stelle, an der er zuletzt gefallen war, liegen blieb. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Lachen in der Ferne und erkannte, dass es Elenaels war, doch es klang nicht fröhlich und freundlich wie sonst, sondern eiskalt und gehässig. Schauer liefen Legolas' Rücken hinunter, und er versuchte krampfhaft, etwas in dem Dunkel zu erspähen, doch außer Schwärze sah er nichts, bis plötzlich in der Ferne ein kleines Licht erschien. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass es förmlich auf ihn zuzurasen schien, rot glimmend und unheilvoll. Er wollte sich erheben und weg rennen, doch konnte er seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen, denn die Wurzeln eines Baumes hatten sich um seine Füße geschlungen und hinderten ihn daran, aufzustehen. Panik überkam ihn, als das rote Glühen näher kam, und plötzlich hörte er einen ohrenbetäubenden, grässlichen Lärm, einen Schrei, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging, und dann sah er sie: Die schwarzen Reiter, und er schrie.  
  
Mit sicheren Schritten ging Elenael den Gang hinunter, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Manchmal erstaune es sie immer wieder, welche Bitten manchmal von einem der beiden höchsten Berater Elronds kamen … Heute hatte Glorfindel vor kurzer Zeit in der Küche gefragt, ob sie noch Erdbeeren und Schlagsahne hätten, einen unschuldigen Ausdruck in den Augen. So war sie nun, wenige Minuten später, noch einmal zu seinem Schlafzimmer gekommen und hatte die gewünschten Früchte mit Beilage abgegeben. Zwar hatte sie nur Glorfindel an der Tür angetroffen, doch war sie sicher gewesen, aus dem Zimmer ein leises Kichern vernommen zu haben, dessen Ursprung sie nur erraten konnte … doch war dies nicht sonderlich schwer.  
Ein leiser, gedämpfter Schrei riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie zusammenzucken. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf eine der Türen, an der sie gerade vorbeigekommen war. Leicht beunruhigt stellte sie fest, dass es die Tür zu Legolas' Zimmer war. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken öffnete sie sie leise und betrat geräuschlos das Gemach.  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung war es im Zimmer ruhig, nichts Ungewöhnliches war zu sehen. Legolas lag noch immer in seinem Bett, doch warf er sich unruhig umher und Elenael hatte keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass er es gewesen war, den sie gehört hatte. Offensichtlich war er in einem Alptraum gefangen, aus dem er nicht aufzuwachen schien. Mit nur wenigen Schritten war sie an seinem Bett und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, um Legolas' Schulter zu ergreifen und ihn sanft zu schütteln.   
„Legolas?", sagte sie leise. „Legolas, wach auf!"  
  
Immer noch war Legolas in dem eisernen Griff der Wurzel gefangen und schrie aus Leibeskräften, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Er dachte schon, er wäre taub, doch dann hörte er die leisen Stimmen der Nazgul, die sich bedrohlich über ihn beugten. Einer von ihnen hatte sein Schwert gezogen und richtete es auf den Elben, der sich panisch umher wand, um sich zu befreien, doch es war vergebens. Nun beugte sich der Bewaffnete weiter zu ihm herunter und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, um nach ihm zu greifen. Seine Worte waren für Legolas unverständlich, doch allmählich schienen sie ihm vertrauter. Der schwarze Reiter rief seinen Namen, immer und immer wieder.   
„Wach auf!" In diesem Moment verschwand das Bild und Legolas' Blick klärte sich wieder, als er in das Antlitz von Elenael schaute, die über ihn gebeugt an seinem Bett stand, ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Noch immer erschüttert und verängstigt holte er ein paar Mal tief Luft und zwang sich dann zu Fassung.   
„Elenael, was … was tust du hier?" fragte er schließlich, als der Schrecken des Traumes nur langsam verebbte.  
Als Elenael sah, dass Legolas schließlich aufgewacht war, atmete sie erleichtert auf und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder, während Legolas sich aufsetzte.   
„Ich hatte dich gehört … du hast geschrieen", antwortete sie leise, mit gesenktem Blick. Schließlich sah sie zu ihm auf, und als sie bemerkte, wie Legolas' Haut im schwachen Licht durch einen sehr dünnen Angstschweißfilm leicht glitzerte, hob sie unwillkürlich eine Hand und fuhr ihm vorsichtig über Stirn und Wangen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was diese Berührungen in ihr auslösten. „Geht es dir gut?"  
Legolas schloss kurz die Augen, als er Elenaels zarte Hand auf seinem Gesicht spürte.   
„Ich hatte einen schrecklichen Traum", sagte er schließlich, doch sein Herz klopfte nicht nur wegen der zuvor erlebten Angst nun lauter in seiner Brust. „Ich war wieder in Düsterwald. Es war Nacht und ich war ganz allein, bis die Nazgul kamen", erzählte er ihr leise. Das Bild war immer noch da, wenn er die Augen schloss, so real war es gewesen.  
Nur zu deutlich sah Elenael die Nachwirkungen des Traumes in Legolas' Gesicht und irgendwie wünschte sie sich nichts weiter, als ihn zu trösten. Ihre Hand auf seiner Wange löste ein leichtes Flattern in ihr aus, doch sie konnte sie nicht zurückziehen, auch wenn sie gewollt hätte. Sie zögerte, etwas anderes zu tun, denn noch schien Legolas ihre Berührung als willkommen zu sehen.   
„Úlaire?", fragte sie fast flüsternd und ein leichtes Schaudern erfasste für einen Augenblick ihren Körper.  
Legolas nickte nur stumm und senkte leicht den Blick, als ihre Finger immer noch auf seiner Wange lagen. Die Berührung war trostspendend, und dennoch erlitt er durch sie Qualen, die ihm fast größer erschienen als die seines Traumes, denn er wusste, dass es für sie nur eine freundschaftliche Geste war. Er jedoch wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass Elenael dasselbe ersehnte wie er. Einen Augenblick schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, sie einfach an sich zu ziehen, seine Lippen stürmisch auf die ihren zu pressen, so wie er es sich unzählige Male vorgestellt hatte. Vielleicht würde sie nicht einmal Widerstand leisten, vielleicht würde auch sie den Kuss geschehen lassen, vielleicht noch mehr. Doch Legolas durfte so nicht über sie denken. Sie konnten nichts mehr sein als Freunde.  
Zwar spürte Elenael den inneren Kampf, den Legolas ausfocht, wusste aber nicht, woran er wirklich dachte. Sie befürchtete, dass er noch immer in den Schrecken seines Traumes gefangen war, und so ließ sie langsam ihre Hand von seiner Wange sinken und legte ihre Arme stattdessen langsam um ihn. Sie hatte ein wenig Angst, dass er vor ihr zurückschrecken würde, doch würde sie es dennoch versuchen – sie konnte es kaum ertragen, ihn so zu sehen.  
Legolas war überrascht, die sanfte Umarmung zu spüren, doch er gab sich ihr hin und vergrub sein Gesicht an Elenaels Schulter. Er sog den lieblichen Duft ein, der von ihrem Haar ausging und schlang nun seinerseits seine Arme eng um sie. Für einige Zeit vergaß er fast alles um sich herum, sogar die Tatsache, dass Elenael vergeben war, denn seine Hände fingen an, langsam über ihren Rücken zu streicheln und seine Lippen fanden wie von selbst ihren Nacken, um ihn zu küssen.   
Langsam schlossen sich die Lider der Elbin, als sie Legolas' Körper gegen ihren spürte, so nah, dass sie selbst das kaum wahrnehmbare Zittern in ihm noch fühlen konnte. Ihre Hände lagen auf der nackten Haut seines Rückens, sie genoss das Gefühl, seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter zu spüren, seine Arme um sie geschlungen … Als sie das erste Mal seine Lippen auf ihrem Nacken spürte, entfloh ihr ein leises, kaum hörbares Seufzen, bis ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, was er tat. Unwillkürlich erstarrte sie.  
Ihre Haut war so schön weich, Elenael roch süß und fühlte sich gut in seinen Armen an, doch plötzlich spürte Legolas, wie sie erschauderte und dann bewegungslos in seiner Umarmung verharrte. Als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gerade tat, riss er sich schnell von ihr los und starrte ihr dann erschrocken in die großen, grauen Augen.  
Innerlich schrie Elenael auf, als Legolas sich plötzlich von ihr losriss. Egal, was ihr Verstand auch sagte, ihr Herz wollte ihn wieder spüren, so wie eben … Kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Sie hätte auch nicht gewusst, was sie denn sagen sollte, und so sah sie Legolas ebenfalls direkt an, erwiderte den Blick und spürte, wie etwas in ihren Augen brannte, als das leuchtend klare Blau der seinen sie wieder einmal überraschte. Es war so leicht, sich in ihnen zu verlieren.  
Legolas' Herz sprang schmerzhaft in seiner Brust auf und ab, als er Elenael vor sich sah. Auch sie hatte sich von dem Moment hinreißen lassen, und für einen Augenblick verging Legolas vor Wut gegen sich selbst, dass er ihn zerstört hatte. Wie sehr sehnte er sich danach, sie wieder zu berühren, sie nah an sich zu spüren, ihre Lippen und ihren Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken, doch es durfte nicht sein.   
„Was machst du bloß mit mir?", fragte er leise und schalt sich innerlich dafür, die Schuld auf sie zu schieben. Immerhin war sie die jenige, die in festen Händen war und er hatte sie zu etwas gebracht, das sie bestimmt nicht hatte tun wollen, auch wenn glücklicherweise nichts weiter geschehen war.  
Elenael wusste nicht, was sie von seinen Worten halten sollte. Was machte sie mit ihm? Sie wollte sich nicht zwischen ihn und Elrohir drängen, es war das letzte, was sie wollte. Und in dem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie vielleicht falsch gehandelt hatte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte ein Ausdruck des Schmerzes über ihr Gesicht.  
Legolas wurde sich darüber klar, dass seine Worte verletzend geklungen haben mussten, denn schließlich war er ja der Schuldige, der ihre Beziehung zu Elrohir gefährdete.   
„Es … es tut mir lei…"  
Doch noch bevor er das letzte Wort völlig hatte aussprechen können, lagen plötzlich Elenaels Finger auf seinen Lippen, die ihn verstummen ließen.   
„Sssh, sag das nicht …" Sie war sich darüber bewusst, dass ihre Stimme ein wenig zitterte und sie musste kurz die Augen schließen, um die aufsteigenden Tränen in ihnen zurückhalten zu können. „Bitte, sag es nicht …"   
Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, blickte sie noch einmal direkt in seine und wie als habe sie sich verbrannt, zog sie ihre Hand zurück und stand plötzlich auf. Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten hatte sie die Tür erreicht und den Raum verlassen, leise wie ein rascher Windzug.  
  
Legolas wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er immer noch verwirrt und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund auf seinem Bett saß und zur Tür blickte, durch die Elenael soeben verschwunden war. Warum hatte sie nicht gewollt, dass er sich entschuldigte? Vielleicht machte es das, was geschehen war dadurch noch wirklicher, und sicherlich war der Gedanke ihr nicht angenehm. Doch irgendetwas musste sie ja für ihn fühlen, sonst hätte sie ihm gleich gesagt, dass sie nichts für ihn empfand, dass es nicht sein durfte und konnte, nicht nur wegen Elrohir sonder auch wegen Elenael selbst. Doch diese Worte hatte er nie gehört, und so machte er sich unterbewusst ständig wieder Hoffnungen. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, in ihrer Gegenwart zu sein, ohne sie haben zu können, so wie er es sich wünschte – nicht nur als Freundin. Allmählich wurde ihm klar, was der einzig erträgliche Ausweg aus dieser Misere war. Er musste abreisen, und dies würde er gleich morgen tun.  
  
…………………….Stille hatte sich wie eine bleierne Decke in seinem Zimmer ausgebreitet, ebenso wie in seinem Herzen. Nur das schwache Licht der Sterne fand von draußen seinen Weg in die Dunkelheit von Elrohirs Schlafgemach, zeichnete blasse Schatten auf den Boden und gab den Formen der Dinge in seinem Zimmer Konturen.  
Der jüngere Zwilling saß aufrecht am Kopfende seines Bettes, in seinen Armen ein Kissen, das er auf der Suche nach etwas Wärme an sich gedrückt hatte, die Beine angezogen. Fast wie ein kleines Kind fühlte er sich, eines, das die Einsamkeit und die Schatten der Nacht fürchtete. Lange waren seine Augen unfokussiert, doch schlief er nicht. Unbeweglich starrte er auf einen Punkt, dennoch unsehend, kein einziger Gedanke fand sein Bewusstsein. Nur entmutigende Leere.  
Erinnerungen spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab, Gedanken an Sommer, die nie zu enden schienen und deren Winde Geschichten erzählten, an schweigende Gespräche und leuchtende Stille. Alle Geheimnisse geteilt – Worte und Bilder, die im Gedächtnis blieben. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, als die Sonne sie immer gewärmt hatte.  
Irgendwie schien es nun kälter zu sein.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Sterne dort draußen am schwarzen Nachthimmel. Wie von selbst erhob sich Elrohir und verließ sein Bett, ließ seine Schritte ihn leiten bis hin zum dünnen Vorhang, der sein Zimmer von dem Balkon draußen trennte und das Sternenlicht hineinließ. Er wollte heraustreten und die erdrückende Stille in seinem Zimmer hinter sich lassen, doch fiel sein Blick auf den Balkon neben dem seinen und er erstarrte.  
Elladan saß auf der breiten Brüstung, den Rücken an die Hauswand gelehnt, an die die Balustrade grenzte, die Beine leicht angezogen, die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen. So wie er dasaß … Elrohir wurde plötzlich schmerzhaft bewusst, dass es so sehr der Art glich wie er selbst zuvor in seinem Bett gesessen hatte. Seine ganze Körperhaltung strahlte Einsamkeit aus und für einen Moment wollte der jüngere Zwilling nur noch zu ihm.  
Ein leichter Windstoß bewegte den Vorhang und für kurze Zeit war sein Bruder seinem Blick verborgen. Der Augenblick war verflogen und Elrohir wandte sich ab, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand neben sich und schloss die Augen.  
Sah die Vergangenheit und wünschte, er könnte zurück.  
  
……………………….Ein leichter Wind wehte durch sein langes Haar, als Elladan über das friedliche Tal in die Ferne blickte. Die Nacht hatte sich über das Land gelegt und nur das helle Strahlen der Sterne erleuchtete die Umgebung. Es war still, denn die meisten Bewohner Bruchtals waren bereits in Schlaf gesunken, nur Elladan fand keine Ruhe. Er blickte hinauf zum fernen Firmament, zu den funkelnden Himmelskörpern, doch nur wenig Trost fand er in dem schönen Anblick.  
Die Idylle dieser Nacht schien ihn zu erdrücken, ihn fast zu verspotten, denn sie reflektierte seine Empfindungen in keinster Weise. Elladan war es nicht nach einer sterneklaren Nacht zu Mute, nicht nach einer lauen Brise oder sanftem Vogelgezwitscher. Ein wolkenverhangener Himmel und Regen hätten seinem Gemütszustand eher entsprochen, und doch fand er dort oben einen Verbündeten. Einsam und nur schwach strahlend hing die schmale Sichel des Mondes dort, nicht voll und ganz wie in seiner vollen Schönheit, sondern nur die Hälfte einer Einheit – ebenso wie Elladan.  
Er fühlte sich entzwei gerissen, als fehle ein Teil seiner selbst, der Teil, der immer zu ihm gehört hatte. Dort, wo früher Verbundenheit herrschte, klaffte nun eine tiefe Schlucht, die ihm so unüberwindbar vorkam, wie die Distanz zu dem sichelförmigen Himmelskörper. Doch er würde sich bald wieder füllen, wieder vollständig werden und in all seiner Pracht erstrahlen.   
Elladan senkte den Blick und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Doch immer wieder sah er das Gesicht vor sich, das so sehr dem seinen glich. Eine tiefe Sehnsucht überfiel ihn, zu seinem Bruder zu gehen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, doch zu viel war geschehen, zu viel hatte sie einander entfremdet, und Elladan fragte sich, ob er und sein Zwilling je einen Weg finden würden, die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überwinden.   
Fast unbeabsichtigt fiel sein Blick plötzlich in Richtung von Elrohirs Zimmer, das auch hinauf auf den benachbarten Balkon führte, und es war Elladan, als sähe er seinen Zwilling dort stehen, doch dann brachte ein Windstoß den weichen Stoff des Vorhangs zum Wehen und das Bild war verschwunden.  
Wieder schloss er die Augen und unwillkürlich sah er Bilder von glücklicheren Tagen vor seinem geistigen Auge und wünschte sich sehnlichst, wieder dorthin zurückkehren zu können.  
  
………………………….Eine einsame Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über zarte Haut, folgte den salzigen Spuren, die ihre Vorgänger hinterlassen hatten, verlor sich wie die anderen zuvor im weichen Kissen.  
Erinnerungen an seine Berührungen überkamen sie, Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen, Hände über ihren Rücken streichend, Lippen auf ihrem Nacken … Wie sehr sie zurück wollte zu diesen Empfindungen, selbst, wenn sie nur Illusionen waren. Selbst diese schien sie eher ertragen zu können als die Leere.  
Wieder fragte Elenael sich, ob er an sie dachte, in diesem Moment – überhaupt. Es waren dunkle Gedanken, die sich den Weg in ihr Bewusstsein suchten, doch konnte sie nichts gegen sie tun. Und manchmal ertappte sie sich dabei, sich zu wünschen, nie zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, so zu lieben.  
Die Einsamkeit, die das schwache Licht der Sterne in ihr Zimmer malte, schien sie zu verhöhnen und die junge Elbin schloss die Augen um dem zu entgehen. In Gedanken, vor ihren geschlossenen Augen, konnte sie ihn sehen. Und tief in ihr regte sich der Wunsch, sie nie wieder zu öffnen, weil sie wusste, dass von ihm nichts bleiben würde außer der harten Wirklichkeit. Waren Illusionen denn so falsch?  
Eine Träne suchte stumm die Spuren auf ihrer Wange um ihnen zu folgen, und fand schließlich klagend das Ende ihres Weges im feuchten Stoff des Kissens. Glitzernd vergehend.  
  
………………………..Die Nacht neigte sich bereits ihrem Ende entgegen, als Legolas noch immer wach auf seinem Bett lag und in die schwarze Leere seines Zimmers blickte. So sehr er sich auch nach Schlaf sehnte, so konnte er keine Ruhe finden, denn immer wieder rankten sich seine Gedanken um die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage. Und immer wieder sah er ihr wunderschönes Gesicht vor sich, wenn er ins Dunkel blickte. Fast war ihm, als spürte er ihre seidig zarte Haut unter seinen Lippen, als fühlte er die Wärme ihres Körpers noch immer so wie in der Umarmung, mit der sie ihm nur hatte Trost spenden wollen. Eine einsame Träne rann seine Wange hinunter, als er die Augen schloss und sein Gesicht in den weichen Kissen vergrub, sich an sie klammerte, und verzweifelt nach der Geborgenheit suchte, die er sich von Elenael so sehr ersehnte.   
Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet in Elenael verlieben, die ihr Herz bereits verschenkt hatte? Und doch schien auch sie etwas für ihn zu empfinden. Es war einfach nicht richtig, nichts war richtig daran, weder dass Elenael Legolas nicht einfach sagen konnte, dass sie nichts für ihn empfand, noch, dass er diese Gefühle für sie hatte. Es war alles so falsch. Und unter jeder neuen Verbindung schien eine alte zu zerbrechen. Die Liebe kam ihm mittlerweile vor wie ein Fluch, nicht wie ein Geschenk sondern ein schwere Bürde, die er nun alleine zu tragen hatte. Müde und erschöpft von der Last seiner Gedanken driftete er endlich in den Schlaf, das letzte Mal hier in Imladris.  
  
Úlaire= anderes Wort für Nazgul.  
  
TBC

Bitte sagt uns, wie es euch gefallen hat. ****


	11. Kapitel 11

So, hier dann Kapitel 11. Aber bitte reviewt doch mal ein bisschen mehr, oder sind die alten Stammleser ausgeblieben? Also entweder Reviews oder kein neues Kapitel frech grins  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
Es war noch früh am Morgen, als Legolas durch die hellen Korridore zu Elronds Gemächern schritt. Zwar war es noch lange hin bis zum Frühstück, doch wusste Legolas, dass der Herr von Bruchtal häufig bereits in den ersten Tagesstunden in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu sitzen pflegte, und auch heute würde es nicht anders sein. Er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht mehr länger hinauszögern, denn eigentlich wollte er so schnell wie möglich wieder in seine Heimat zurück kehren – Heimat, ein Wort, das in seinem Geiste einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterließ, wenn er daran dachte, welche Schatten sich allmählich über das Land legten, das er so sehr liebte. Hier in Bruchtal hatte er dies für einige Zeit vergessen können, und dennoch hatten ihn andere Sorgen beschäftigt. Er wusste nicht, welche der beiden größer war. Schließlich war er an Elronds Gemächern angekommen und klopfte kurz an, bis der Herr des letzten Heimeligen Hauses von drinnen leise „Herein!"rief. Noch etwas zögernd drückte Legolas den Türknauf hinunter und trat in das geräumige Arbeitszimmer. „Gute Morgen, Legolas", grüßte Elrond, der hinter einem Stapel Bücher und Schriftrollen an seinem Schreibtisch saß, in der Hand einen roten Federkiel. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung bot der Halbelb ihm einen Platz gegenüber des seinen an, und Legolas setzte sich auf den filigran geschnitzten Stuhl. „Nun, ich wollte fragen ...", begann Legolas etwas unsicher. „Nein, ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass ich heute nach Düsterwald aufbrechen werde." Sein Entschluss war gefasst, lange schon, doch nun endlich ausgesprochen, war er unabänderlich, und ein Teil von ihm bereute dies. Elrond blickte den jüngeren Elben etwas verwundert an. „So schnell schon? Ist etwas vorgefallen?" Legolas wollte Elrond nicht anlügen, doch musste er dies gar nicht. „Ich hatte heute Nacht einen schlechten Traum und würde wirklich gerne wieder nach Hause zurückkehren. Sicherlich ist mein Vater auch neugierig zu wissen, welche Nachricht du für ihn hast und möchte mich wieder sehen, genauso wie ich meine Heimat wieder erblicken möchte, unversehrt." „Dies ist bedauerlich, da ich soeben Nachricht erhielt, dass Arwen in drei Tagen wieder hier eintreffen wird. Ich werde ihr zu ehren ein weiteres Fest veranstalten. Kann ich dich nicht davon überzeugen, noch wenigstens drei weitere Tage hier zu bleiben?" fragte Elrond lächelnd, doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich möchte wirklich wieder nach Hause." Gerne hätte er dem Fest unter anderen Umständen beigewohnt, doch in der derzeitigen Situation war jeder weitere Aufschub unerträglich. Elrond sah ihn verständnisvoll an und nickte. „Nun, dann kann ich dich sicherlich nicht aufhalten, und ich möchte es auch nicht, wenn es dein Wunsch ist. Doch bitte bleib noch zum Frühstück. Meine Söhne wollen sich sicherlich gerne von dir verabschieden, und ich denke auch Elenael, mit der du dich ja offensichtlich in letzter Zeit angefreundet hast, wird ihren Dienst heute Morgen für ein Weilchen niederlegen können." Auch wenn Legolas' Herz danach schrie, Elenael wieder zu sehen, so sagte ihm sein Verstand, dass dies den Abschied nur umso schmerzlicher machen würde. Er hatte gehofft, all dem entgehen zu können, doch konnte er kaum Elrond den wahren Grund für seine plötzliche Abreise verraten und somit seinem Schicksal entgehen. „Das wäre schön", sagte er und zwang sich zu einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln. Wieder nickte Elrond und erhob sich dann von seinem Stuhl. „Ich werde den Dienern bescheid geben. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du packen und dich für die Abreise bereit machen. In etwa einer Stunde werden wir dann noch einmal gemeinsam auf der Terrasse frühstücken."Mit diesen Worten öffnete Elrond die Tür und Legolas stand ebenfalls von seinem Platz auf, um aus dem Arbeitszimmer und zurück zu seinem Zimmer zu gehen. Er seufzte, als er dort ankam und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Das bevorstehende Frühstück würde ihn viel Kraft kosten, wollte er nicht zeigen, wie schlecht er sich fühlte. Doch bald schon würde er es überstanden haben und all dem hier den Rücken kehren können.  
  
Müde öffnete Elenael die Tür ihres Zimmers um nach unten in die Küche zu gehen und den anderen bei den Vorbereitungen für das Frühstück zu helfen. Sie hatte nicht geschlafen die letzte Nacht, war dazu kaum in der Lage gewesen. So wäre sie beinahe mit einer sehr jungen Elbin zusammengestoßen, als sie um die Ecke eines Korridors ging. „Elenael, da bist du ja, ich sollte schon nach dir sehen", plapperte sie munter drauflos. „Herr Elrond sagte, dass Prinz Legolas heute abreist und sie noch einmal zusammen frühstücken werden, und er hat gesagt, dass du auch kommen sollst ..." Mit großen Augen ließ Elenael den Wortschwall über sich ergehen und nur langsam begriff sie, was ihr eben gesagt wurde. „Legolas reist ab?", unterbrach sie die jüngere Elbin plötzlich, erschrocken. „Ja, es kam anscheinend für alle recht überraschend. Und du sollst –" Doch weiter kam sie nicht mehr, da Elenael sich mit einem leisen „Danke" bereits abgewandt hatte und mit wenigen Schritten wieder in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war. Dort ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken und versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Also würde Legolas abreisen ... Lag es an dem, was gestern Nacht geschehen war? Daran, dass er es womöglich nicht riskieren wollte, seine Beziehung zu Elrohir aufs Spiel zu setzen? Und sie sollte mit ihnen frühstücken ... Elenael wusste nicht, ob sie dies schaffen würde und überlegte sich für einen Moment, ausrichten zu lassen, dass es ihr nicht gut ginge, doch wäre dies nicht fair Legolas gegenüber. Er verdiente einen richtigen Abschied. Schließlich stand Elenael wieder auf, bürstete noch einmal abwesend ihre Haare, sodass sie in einem sanften Dunkelbraun glänzten, damit sie nicht völlig unpassable vor Herrn Elrond erscheinen würde, strich sich mit den Händen kurz über ihre Kleidung und verließ dann ihr Zimmer, um sich auf den Weg nach unten zu machen. Noch bevor sie die Terrasse betreten hatte, traf sie auf Glorfindel und Erestor, die ebenfalls gerade zum Frühstück erschienen und sie mit einem gut gelaunten Lächeln und „Guten Morgen"begrüßten. Die Laune der beiden schien ansteckend, denn kaum zwei Minuten später hatten sie mit ihren Späßen auch Elenael ein Lächeln entlockt, während sie sich zu den anderen bereits Anwesenden, Elrond und seinen beiden Söhnen, gesellten. Schon auf den ersten Blick sah die Elbin, dass Elladan und Elrohir sich noch immer aus dem Weg gingen, kaum ein Wort miteinander sprachen, gerade soviel, dass es auf einen ersten, flüchtigen Blick, nicht auffiel. Doch wichen sie ihren Blicken gegenseitig aus und sofort spürte Elenael, wie ihr Lächeln schwand. Gerne hätte sich Elenael neben Elladan gesetzt, doch sein linker Platz war bereits besetzt, als Erestor an seiner Seite mit Glorfindel Platz genommen hatte. Rechts von Elladan saß Elrond, daneben Elrohir, und so blieb Elenael nichts anderes übrig, als sich neben den jüngeren Zwilling zu setzen. Die Tafel war üppig gedeckt worden. Vielerlei Köstlichkeiten standen darauf, doch Elenael war nicht die Einzige, die keinen besonders großen Appetit hatte. Auch die Zwillinge schenkten dem Essen kaum Beachtung, nur Erestor blickte mit Vorfreude in den Augen auf die Speisen. „Wo steckt der Ehrengast?"fragte Glorfindel schließlich und Elrond zuckte dezent mit den Schultern. „Er wird sicherlich gleich hier eintreffen", antwortete der Herr von Bruchtal und schaute verwundert in die trübe Runde. Nur seine beiden Berater schienen wieder einmal aller bester Laune zu sein. Erestor wollte schon nach den Erdbeeren greifen, die auf der runden Tafel standen, als Glorfindel ihm spielerisch auf die Finger schlug. „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten noch auf Legolas warten?" „Du hast recht", gab Erestor zu. „Aber du weißt ja, dass Erdbeeren meine Lieblingsfrüchte sind."Der Blick des dunkelhaarigen Elben hatte etwas Laszives an sich, als der goldhaarige neben ihm leise kicherte. Doch dann schaute er plötzlich über die Köpfe von Elenael und Elrohir hinweg zum Eingang. „Guten Morgen, Legolas. Setz dich zu uns. Wir haben bereits gewartet." Legolas blieb einen Augenblick hinter den bereits Anwesenden stehen und schaute sich um. Der einzige freie Platz war direkt neben Elenael und so nahm er seine Kraft zusammen und legte ein leichtes Lächeln auf, als er sich neben sie setzte. „Guten Morgen", grüßte er in die Runde. „Schön, dass du hier bist, Legolas", sprach nun Elrond. „Lange hätten wir Erestor nicht mehr von den Erdbeeren fern halten können, auch wenn ihm bereits gesagt wurde, dass dies unhöflich wäre."Der einzige, der darüber lachte, war Glorfindel. Normalerweise hätten Scherze dieser Art zumindest die Zwillinge dazu gebracht, noch eine weitere Bemerkung hinzu zu fügen, doch diesmal lag Stille über der Gesellschaft. Mit etwas skeptischem Blick bedeutete Elrond seinen Tischgästen schließlich, das Frühstück zu beginnen, während Anaraen an die Tafel heran trat und frisch gebrühten Tee einschenkte.  
  
Ein wenig nervös rutschte Elenael auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, aber so dezent, dass es keiner der anderen bemerkt haben konnte. Sie hatte es bisher vermieden, Legolas anzusehen, doch Elladans Blick hatte sie einmal aufgefangen. Er schien sie stumm zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung wäre und Elenael hatte leicht gelächelt, um seinetwillen. Dennoch fühlte sie sich zwischen Elrohir und Legolas ein wenig unwohl, sie schien sich am Tisch wieder zu finden, wo sie, wie sie inzwischen mehr und mehr befürchtete, auch im Leben stand – zwischen ihnen. Und der Gedanke war ihr verhasst. Um sie herum aßen die anderen der kleinen Gesellschaft meist schweigend. Es schien eine Spannung in der Luft zu liegen, die jeder spüren musste, und Elenael fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob es den drei älteren Elben am Tisch nicht seltsam oder zumindest ungewöhnlich vorkommen musste – ein Blick in ihre Gesichter nahm ihr alle Zweifel an diesen Gedanken. Elrond schien die vier jungen Elben ständig prüfend zu mustern und Glorfindel und Erestor sahen sich gegenseitig oft an, als würden sie eine stumme Unterhaltung führen, an denen die anderen nicht Teil hatten. Doch auch ihre leicht besorgten Gesichtsausdrücke bestätigten, dass sie kein erfreuliches Thema gefunden hatten. Schließlich lehnte Elenael sich zurück, nachdem sie ihren Teller gelehrt hatte. Er war nicht sonderlich voll gewesen, Hunger verspürte sie nur wenig. Unauffällig sah sie zu den anderen herüber um zu sehen, wie lange sie wohl noch mit dem Essen brauchen würden – die Situation wurde langsam für sie unerträglich.  
  
Allmählich waren alle Teller geleert, wenn auch nur drei von ihnen recht voll gewesen waren. Legolas sah, dass weder Elenael noch Elrohir viel gegessen hatten, und beide wirkten ähnlich angespannt wie er selbst. Vielleicht war Elrohir letztendlich doch noch dahinter gekommen, was Legolas ihm gestern hatte sagen wollen. Das jedenfalls würde seine Laune erklären. Es war Zeit, dass Legolas all dem ein Ende machte und Bruchtal endlich verließ, damit vielleicht wieder Frieden einkehren konnte. „Vielen Dank für das gute Frühstück", sagte er höflich an Elrond gewandt und dieser nickte lächelnd. „Möchtest du wirklich schon jetzt aufbrechen und nicht vielleicht doch bis zu dem Fest bleiben?"fragte der Herr von Imladris nochmals, doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte wirklich gerne wieder meinen Vater sehen." Elrond nickte erneut und erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Nun gut, so ist also die Stunde des Abschieds gekommen", sprach er, während auch die anderen Tischgäste sich von ihren Stühlen erhoben. „Den Brief für Thranduil hast du bei dir?" „Ja, ebenso meine anderen Sachen", antwortete Legolas und deutete auf eine große Tasche, die er zuvor an der Hauswand abgestellt hatte. „Nun dann ..."Elrond breitete einladend die Arme aus und Legolas ging zu dem älteren Elben, um sich zum Abschied umarmen zu lassen. „Ich wünsche dir eine sichere Heimreise. Und grüße deinen Vater von mir", sagte Elrond und klopfte Legolas auf den Rücken. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, stand Elladan vor ihm und wiederholte die Geste seines Vaters, wenn auch leicht zögernd. Auch er schien durch die angespannte Stimmung bedrückt. Dem älteren Zwilling folgten Erestor und Glorfindel, die Legolas herzlich umarmten. Glorfindel drückte ihn aufmunternd an sich und flüsterte ihm für die anderen nicht hörbar ins Ohr, dass alles schon wieder gut werden würde. Doch wie sollte er diesen Worten Glauben schenken, wenn sein Herz sich wie entzwei gerissen anfühlte? Über die Schulter blickte er verstohlen zu Elenael und Elrohir und ging dann auf beide zu. Als ersten umarmte er Elrohir, der ihn etwas freudiger umarmte als zuvor sein Bruder. Lächelnd erwiderte Legolas die Umarmung. Wenigstens schien der jüngere Zwilling ihm gegenüber keinen Groll mehr zu hegen und so konnte Legolas mit der Gewissheit nach Hause reisen, dass ihre Freundschaft nicht ihr Ende gefunden hatte. Vielleicht hatte Elrohir erkannt, dass Legolas auch wegen ihm abreiste und nicht nur, weil er selbst es nicht mehr hier ertrug. Als letztes stand Legolas vor Elenael, und als er sie ansah, schein alle Zuversicht wieder von ihm abzufallen und er wünschte sich nur, dass er dies schnell hinter sich brächte und dabei sein Gesicht wahren könnte.  
  
Erst, als Legolas plötzlich vor ihr stand, bemerkte Elenael, dass ihre Hände leicht zitterten. Ein wenig zögernd sah sie zu ihm auf, da sie auch nicht genau wusste, was sie nun tun sollte, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte ... Doch würde es zu merkwürdig aussehen, wenn sie sich nicht auf die selbe Weise verabschieden würde, wie es auch die anderen vor ihr getan hatten, und so schluckte sie noch einmal kurz, bevor sie Legolas ebenfalls umarmte. Eine Welle der Empfindungen stürzte auf sie ein und plötzlich war sie wieder in seinem Schlafgemach, gestern Nacht. Als sie ihn hatte trösten wollen ... Auch Legolas fühlte sich in diesen Augenblick zurückversetzt. Er schloss die Augen und atmete den Duft ihres Haars ein, wie schon in der Nacht zuvor. Er wünschte sich, er müsste sie nie wieder loslassen. Warum konnte die Zeit nicht einfach stehen bleiben und sie für immer in dieser Berührung verweilen? Warum musste alles nur so unerträglich schwer sein? Plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, dass er sie schon viel zu lange gehalten hatte, viel länger als die anderen zuvor, und so löste er sich fast abrupt von ihr und trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, um die Nähe zu ihr zu unterbrechen, so als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. Er schaute leicht verlegen in die Runde und ging dann zu seinen Habseligkeiten, um diese aufzunehmen. „Lebt wohl", sagte er und zwang sich zu einem weiteren Lächeln, während ihm noch die besten Wünsche mit auf den Weg gegeben wurden. Schließlich wand er sich um und lief in Richtung der Stallungen, wo sein Pferd schon von einem Diener bereit gemacht worden war.  
  
Loszulassen war schwer – das hatte Elenael in ihrem Leben schon schmerzhaft erfahren müssen. Legolas warf keinen Blick mehr zurück, als er die Terrasse verließ, doch wahrscheinlich war es besser so. Lange sah sie ihm nach, noch, als er bereits um eine Ecke verschwunden war und irgendwann spürte sie eine tröstende Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Findest du diese plötzliche Abreise nicht auch ungewöhnlich?", fragte Elladan leise, nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt. Für einen Moment zögerte Elenael, wandte sich dann aber zu ihm um. „Nun ja ..." Elladan sah sie ein wenig fragend an, doch entschied sie sich, ihm nichts von ihrer nächtlichen, letzten Begegnung zu erzählen und so schüttelte sie nur leicht den Kopf. „Ich gehe besser wieder", sagte sie leise und entzog sich seinem Blick. „Danke für das Frühstück." Noch einmal sah sie in die Richtung, in die Legolas verschwunden war, wandte sich jedoch dann entschlossen um, um wieder ins Haus zurückzugehen.  
  
Die Tischgesellschaft blickte Legolas noch eine Weile nach, bis dieser außer Sichtweite war und schließlich Anaraen mit zwei Mädchen ankam, um die Tafel abzuräumen. Erestor folgte ihr jedoch, als sie die noch halbvolle Schüssel mit Erdbeeren weg tragen wollte. „Die würde ich gerne behalten", sagte er und nahm sie der Dienerin ab. „So, so, da hat uns der Prinz also wieder verlassen", sprach Anaraen. „Er wirkte allerdings nicht sehr glücklich, was im Übrigen auf die gesamte Gesellschaft zutrifft." Erestor nickte, als er eine der köstlichen Früchte genüsslich aß. „Nein, das war er nicht", sagte er schließlich, als er die Erdbeere hinunter geschluckt hatte. „Ich frage mich weshalb. Schließlich hatte er doch eine Liebschaft hier", flüsterte Anaraen schmunzelnd und Erestor blieb fast die nächste Erdbeere im Hals stecken. „W... wie meint Ihr?" „Nun, ich habe ein Gespräch von Elenael und Tarawen überhört, und da hieß es, er habe sein Herz bereits verschenkt. Die ärmste Elenael ist unglücklich in ihn verliebt." In diesem Augenblick dankte Erestor den Valar für die Tratschsucht von Bediensteten, denn diese Neuigkeit traf ihn wie ein Donnerschlag. „Und Elenael ist noch nicht vergeben?"fragte er, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht voreilige Schlüsse zog. „Aber nein", antwortete Anaraen kopfschüttelnd. „Sonst wäre sie wohl kaum in Prinz Legolas verliebt gewesen, oder?" Doch Erestor antwortete nicht mehr – schließlich hatte er zwei von den Wirrungen der Liebe gepeinigten Elben zu retten. Er drückte der Dienerin nur die Schüssel mit den roten Beeren in die Hand, um dann auf Elenael zuzueilen, die soeben wieder ins Haus gehen wollte. „Halt! Elenael! Er liebt Euch. Legolas liebt Euch. Ihr müsst ihm hinterher!"rief Erestor und alle sahen ihn verwundert an. Auch Glorfindel, dem diese Tatsache bereits bekannt gewesen war, schien überrascht, denn außer Erestor wusste niemand, dass die gesamte Sache ein einziges, riesiges Missverständnis gewesen war.  
  
Verwirrt sah Elenael den Berater Elronds an. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob sie eben richtig gehört hatte oder nicht, doch schien ihr das, was sie glaubte vernommen zu haben so abwegig, dass sie noch einmal nachfragte. „Was ... was meint Ihr?" Erestor schüttelte hektisch sein Haupt. „Es war alles ein Missverständnis. Er liebt Euch genauso wie Ihr ihn und nun lauft ihm hinterher!"Er schubste sie leicht an, um sie endlich zur Bewegung zu bringen. „Lauft! Bevor es zu spät ist!" Die anderen schauten genauso verwirrt drein wie Elenael, besonders die beiden Zwillinge, die untereinander fragende und überraschte Blicke austauschten. Diese Worte waren alles, was sie gebraucht hatte. Zwar konnte sie noch immer kaum glauben, was Erestor ihr gerade gesagt hatte, auch hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie und woher er es erfahren hatte, doch schien er sich sicher zu sein – und in dem Augenblick hätte sie jede Chance genutzt, die man ihr gegeben hätte. Elenael ignorierte die verwirrten Blicke der anderen und lief denselben Weg, den Legolas zuvor genommen hatte, ihre Schritte so hastig und drängend wie nur selten zuvor. Sie hoffte, betete zu allen Valar, die sie hören wollten, dass er noch nicht aufgebrochen war. 


	12. Kapitel 12

Vielen Dank schon mal für die lieben Reviews an alle!

Hat uns sehr gefreut. Soooo…. Nun kommen also endlich einige Antworten auf eure Fragen ;)

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 12

Mit gesenktem Haupt saß Legolas auf seinem weißen Hengst. Ein letztes Mal hob er den Blick und ließ ihn über das farbenfrohe und friedliche Tal wandern, verabschiedete sich stumm von allen, die ihm am Herzen lagen, doch ein Abschied war besonders schmerzlich. Für einen Augenblick war ihm, als sähe er wieder ihr Gesicht vor sich, als hörte er ihr Lachen und ihre wundervolle Stimme, als sie für ihn sang. So viele Erinnerungen würde er mit sich tragen auf seinem langen Heimweg, fort von Bruchtal – fort von Elenael.

Er wand den Blick schließlich ab und trieb sein Pferd zu einem langsamen Schritt an, auf dem Weg zum Tor. Doch plötzlich hörte er in der Ferne einen Laut. Es hörte sich an wie Elenael, die seinen Namen rief.

„Legolas?", hörte er es wieder und hielt sein Pferd schließlich an, um sich in die Richtung des Rufs zu drehen.

Sein Herz begann lauter in seiner Brust zu schlagen, als er sie erblickte, wie sie den Weg entlang auf ihn zugeeilt kam.

„Elenael?" fragte er verwundert. „Was ist geschehen?"

Unendlich erleichtert sah Elenael, dass Legolas noch sein Pferd gezügelt hatte und nun zu ihr zurücksah. Leichtfüßig kam sie schließlich neben seinem prächtigen Tier zum Stehen und sah zu ihm auf. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie glaubte, es müsse bersten.

„Ich …"

Nun, da sie ihm jedoch in die Augen blickte, die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen, wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte – plötzlich kamen ihr Zweifel, ob Erestors Worte überhaupt der Wahrheit entsprochen hatten. Legolas schien ihr Zögern zu sehen und stieg von seinem Pferd ab, um nicht von oben herunter mit ihr reden zu müssen.

Er hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um etwas zu sagen, als Elenael plötzlich ihren Entschluss gefasst hatte. „Sag mir, was du für mich empfindest."****

Legolas starrte Elenael für einige Zeit mit geweiteten Augen an. War sie wirklich nur gekommen, um ihm diese Frage zu stellen? Und selbst wenn die Wahrheit nichts änderte, so erkannte er nun, dass es keinen Weg mehr zurück gab. Er erinnerte sich an die Geschichte, die sie ihm an dem schönen Nachmittag in den Gärten von Bruchtal erzählt hatte und vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er den See vor sich, tief und klar wie ihre Augen, geheimnisvoll und auch bedrohlich. Doch Legolas konnte sich seiner Anziehungskraft nicht mehr entziehen, und so sprang er.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er mit einer Festigkeit in seiner Stimme, die ihn selbst überraschte.

Wie oft sie sich ausgemalt hatte, diese Worte zu hören, wusste Elenael bereits nicht mehr. Ungläubig sah sie ihn für einen Moment an. Sie konnte nicht ganz begreifen, dass dies nun plötzlich Wirklichkeit geworden sein sollte, doch hatte sie sich auch diesmal nicht geirrt. Und all die Fragen, die in dem Augenblick eigentlich auf sie einstürzen sollten, blieben aus, dafür fand plötzlich ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht, zögernd zunächst, doch kaum eine Augenblick später konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ohne zu überlegen, was sie tat, warf sie ihre Arme um ihn, ein Lachen so voll Erleichterung, Überraschung und unbändiger Freude fand den Weg aus ihr heraus. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so gefühlt zu haben.****

Legolas verstand nicht, was soeben geschah. Er spürte nur ihre Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen, hörte ihr glückliches Lachen. Empfand sie genauso für ihn? Doch was war mit Elrohir? Eben als dieser Gedanke ihm durch den Kopf schoss, sah er, wie besagter Elb auf sie zukam, gefolgt von Elladan und dem Rest der Tischgemeinschaft, die ihn zuvor verabschiedet hatte.

Noch immer wusste er nicht, was hier geschah und schob Elenael verwirrt von sich, um zwischen ihr und Elrohir fragend hin und her zu blicken.

„Was ist hier überhaupt los?" fragte dieser genauso ratlos wie alle anderen.

„Ja, was geschieht hier?" wiederholte Elladan. „Du weißt doch, dass er nicht dich liebt, sondern jemand anderen." Mit diesen Worten blickte Elladan leicht in Elrohirs Richtung.

Verwirrt sah Elrohir seinen Bruder an

„Was? Was meinst du?"

Auch, wenn Elenael diese Worte vor nur wenigen Minuten noch Trauer und Schmerzen bereitet hätten, lachte sie nun wieder. Sie verstand es ja selbst nicht, wusste nicht, was soeben wirklich geschehen war, hörte nur noch seine Worte in ihren Ohren. Die Elbin wand sich noch einmal zu Legolas um, der ebenso wenig wie alle anderen zu verstehen schien, wie die Dinge sich hier entwickelten.

„Bitte, sag es mir noch einmal …"****

Wieso wollte sie ihn so quälen? Was bezweckte sie damit? Wenn er es sagte, würde dies die Freundschaft zu Elrohir vermutlich zerstören, aber dennoch konnte er es nun, da er es schon einmal gesagt hatte, nicht mehr leugnen.

„Ich liebe dich, Elenael", sagte er leise, doch vermutlich hatten es auch die anderen gehört.

„Ja es ist wahr", sagte er in Elrohirs Richtung, doch senkte schuldbewusst den Blick.

„Ich kann es nicht ändern, es ist einfach so."

„Warum schaut er mich dabei so an?" fragte Elrohir verwirrt an seinen Bruder gewandt. „Du bist hier doch derjenige, dem er Rechenschaft schuldig wäre." Und nun ruhten alle Blicke auf dem älteren Zwilling.

Erestor hielt sich vorerst aus der Angelegenheit heraus und beobachtete das Geschehen aus der Ferne. Sie sollten selbst darauf kommen, welche Missverständnisse sich hier zwischen ihnen aufgestaut hatten.

Völlig überrumpelt sah Elladan von einem zum anderen. „Moment, was soll das heißen? Ich würde diese Reaktion eigentlich als normal sehen, wenn er sich plötzlich in jemand anderen verliebt hat …"

„Und warum ist Legolas Elladan Rechenschaft schuldig?", fragte nun Elenael, die ebenso wenig wie der ältere Zwilling Elrohirs Worte verstand.

Die vier blickten verwirrt vom einen zum nächsten.

„Ich meinte, DU bist Elladan Rechenschaft schuldig", sagte Elrohir zu Elenael.

„Wieso ihm?" fragte nun Legolas, der überhaupt nichts mehr verstand.

„Könntet ihr vielleicht einen Augenblick lang ruhig sein?", sprach plötzlich Elrond, der in ihren Kreis geschritten war und alle Anwesenden fragend ansah.

„In Ordnung. Jetzt bitte einer nach dem anderen. Was ist hier los?"

In diesem Augenblick trat betretenes Schweigen ein und keiner traute sich mehr, überhaupt einen Ton zu sagen, nur Erestor kicherte leise in sich hinein.

„Erestor, wenn du dies so amüsant findest, könntest du dann bitte dieses Durcheinander aufklären?" bat Elrond und warf seinem Berater einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Erestor räusperte sich und trat näher an die verwirrte Gemeinschaft heran.

„Ich denke, dies lässt sich ganz einfach aufklären", sagte er. „Wer von euch hier ist in irgendjemanden verliebt?"

Langsam, sehr zögernd hoben sich zwei Hände ein wenig in die Luft. Elenael spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen leicht röteten, doch fiel ihr Blick plötzlich auf Elrohir, der sich nicht gerührt hatte. Nun überhaupt nichts mehr verstehend sah sie zu Elladan und schließlich zu Erestor, auf der Suche nach Antworten.

Elladan ging es fast genauso wie Elenael. Mit großen Augen sah er seinen Bruder an als würde dieser gleich ebenfalls seine Hand heben und sagen, sein Schweigen wäre nur ein Scherz gewesen. Jedoch nichts dergleichen geschah.****

„Gut, dass Legolas in Elenael verliebt ist, wissen wir ja bereits", sagte Erestor. „Doch in wen ist denn Elenael verliebt?" Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er diese Frage stellte, denn er kannte die Antwort ja bereits. ****

Bei Erestors Worten röteten sich ihre Wangen noch stärker und sie traute sich kaum noch, überhaupt einen Ton über die Lippen zu bringen. Doch als sie schließlich ein wenig zögernd Legolas ansah, war das jede Antwort, die die anderen nur gebraucht hatten.****

Immer noch wollte – nein, konnte – Legolas nicht verstehen, was hier vor sich ging. Meinte sie wirklich das, was er sich so lange gewünscht hatte, was er jedoch nie zu hoffen gewagt hatte?

„Du bist in mich verliebt?" fragte er ungläubig. „Aber ich dachte, du liebst Elrohir!"

„Elrohir?" Ungläubig sah Elenael Legolas an. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee? Ich … nun ja, ich liebe dich", fügte sie etwas leiser hinzu.

Elladan konnte ebenfalls nicht ganz glauben, was er da hörte. „Elrohir?", fragte nun auch er. „Aber ich dachte … oh." Plötzlich hatte der ältere der beiden Zwillinge abgebrochen und man konnte sehen, wie seine Wangen nun ebenfalls rot wurden. „Oh …", war alles, was er noch herausbrachte.****

„Das hätten wir nun auch geklärt. Niemand von euch ist in Elrohir verliebt. Wie schön", sagte Erestor immer noch schelmisch schmunzelnd. „Tut mir leid, Elrohir", fügte er schulterzuckend hinzu.

„In mich vielleicht nicht", sprach Elrohir schließlich. „Aber Elenael und Elladan …"

Da Elladan noch immer nichts sagen konnte, ergriff nun Elenael wieder das Wort, obwohl man sah, dass auch auf Elladans und Legolas' Gesichtern erneute Verwirrung erschien.

„Was meinst du? Du hast nicht geglaubt, dass Elladan und ich … oder doch?", fragte sie mit gekräuselter Stirn, als sie Elrohirs Gesichtsausdruck sah.****

„Doch, das habe ich geglaubt", gestand Elrohir und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Aber wenn Legolas in Elenael verliebt ist, und Elenael in ihn, was habt ihr zwei dann die ganze Zeit geglaubt?" fragte Elladan.

„Ich glaubte, Elenael sei mit Elrohir zusammen", antwortete Legolas. Dieses ganze Missverständnis wurde immer verwirrender.

„Ich dachte …" _Oh Eru!_, fuhr es Elenael plötzlich durch den Kopf, als sie das Ausmaß der Missverständnisse begriff. Und was ihre Vermutungen über Legolas und den jüngeren Zwilling anging …

„Nun ja, ich dachte …" Ein leises Kichern, von dem sie selbst nicht wusste, woher es plötzlich kam, entfloh ihr. „Ich dachte, dass Legolas und Elrohir ineinander verliebt wären."****

Legolas spürte, wie sein Unterkiefer plötzlich absackte und er Elenael mit geweiteten Augen ansah. Ein kurzer, suchender Blick in Elrohirs Richtung verriet, dass der jüngere Zwilling genauso überrascht war.

Die gesamte Zeit über hatte Elrond gebannt gelauscht, doch nun fand er seine Sprache wieder.

„Bei Elbereth, wie konnte es nur zu diesen Missverständnissen kommen?" Er blickte zunächst fragend in Elladans Richtung.

„Ich habe es von Elenael erfahren, frage nicht mich, Vater", sagte dieser und hob unschuldig die Hände.

Dann sah Elrond auffordernd zu seinem anderen Sohn.

„Ich … ich sah die beiden gemeinsam. Es sah wirklich so aus, als wäre da mehr zwischen ihnen als nur Freundschaft."

Nun spürte Legolas die fragenden Blicke auf sich ruhen.

„Mir ging es ähnlich. Ich sah Elrohir und Elenael zusammen und dachte, sie wären ein Paar."

Schließlich war Elenael an der Reihe.

„Mir ging es auch sehr ähnlich", antwortete sie. „Es waren verschiedene Dinge, Elrohirs Kommentare an dem Fest, euer Training am nächsten Tag, dessen Ende ich noch sah …" Plötzlich fiel ihr noch etwas ein und sie wandte sich recht heftig zu Legolas um, einen halb empörten, halb belustigten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Und du hast noch gesagt, das kannst du Elrohir nicht antun!"****

„Das sagtest du doch aber auch", gab er zurück und begriff allmählich das volle Ausmaß des Missverständnisses. „Ich wollte es ihm nicht antun, weil er mein Freund ist."

„Ihr habt also auf Grund von Beobachtungen voreilige Schlüsse gezogen, statt einmal nachzufragen, was wirklich los war?" fragte Elrond in die Runde und verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Das also war der Grund, warum ihr alle in den letzten Tagen so schlecht gelaunt wart?"

„Und warum du Geflügel auf dem Kopf hattest", fügte Erestor kichernd hinzu, und Legolas musste sich unwillkürlich wieder an das Fest erinnern. Die Missgeschicke, die ihm einstweilen passiert waren, waren doch recht erheiternd, wenn man sie aus einer gewissen Distanz betrachtete.

Plötzlich verfielen alle vier in fröhliches Lachen. All die Sorgen, die sie bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch geplagt hatten, schienen von ihnen abzufallen, und sie schüttelten lachend ihre Häupter und fragten sich wohl allesamt dasselbe. Wie konnten sie alle nur so dumm gewesen sein?

Elladan sah plötzlich zu seinem Zwillingsbruder und jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, dass all die Sorgen, die er sich gemacht hatte, umsonst gewesen waren. Elrohir schien in dem Augenblick dasselbe zu bemerken, denn auch er sah plötzlich in Elladans Richtung. Diese simple Geste zauberte auf beider Gesichter ein breites Grinsen und kaum einen Augenblick später umarmten sich beide Brüder, lachend und beide zur gleichen Zeit durcheinander redend.

Elrond sah dem Treiben um sich herum kopfschüttelnd aber gleichzeitig lächelnd zu und wandte sich dann letztendlich um, um wieder zum Haus zurückzugehen. Glorfindel fand sich plötzlich neben Erestor ein, leise lachend, und legte einen Arm um die Taille des dunkelhaarigen Elben.

„Wer hätte das gedacht?", fragte er leise, während er die vier jungen Elben beobachtete.****

Doch eine Antwort auf diese Frage hörte Legolas nicht mehr, denn er hatte sich nun wieder an Elenael gewandt und sah ihr lächelnd in die Augen und zum ersten Mal tat er dies ohne Scheu, ließ seine Blicke über jede Rundung ihrer wunderschönen Züge wandern, die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die klaren, leuchtenden Augen bis hin zu den vollen, rosig schimmernden Lippen, und er war der Erfüllung seines Wunsches, diese Lippen zu küssen, näher als je zuvor. Eine Hand griff die ihre, während die andere sanft über Elenaels Wange strich. Er spürte, wie sein Herz Sprünge in seiner Brust vollführte, doch diesmal waren sie vor Freude und nicht vor Schmerz, und langsam neigte er sein Gesicht zu dem ihren, bis er ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte, und kein Gefühl von Schuld bedrückte diesen Moment, als er endlich ihren Mund mit dem seinen versiegelte und sie zärtlich küsste.

Erinnerungen an dieses erste Mal, als ihre Lippen sich flüchtig berührt hatten, kamen in Elenael auf, doch dies war so anders, so völlig anders … Winzig kleine Pfeile aus Feuer schienen durch ihre Adern zu schießen, breiteten sich von ihren Lippen über ihren ganzen Körper aus. Und dieser Augenblick gehörte ihnen, niemand anderem, keinen Gefühlen des schlechten Gewissens oder der Unsicherheit. Unwillkürlich legte sich ihr Arm um Legolas' Hals, der andere schlang sich um seinen Rücken und zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran, dem Wunsch entgegenkommend, noch mehr von ihm zu spüren. Bald fühlte sie, wie seine Lippen fragend wurden, doch gleichzeitig fordernder und als sie seiner Zunge Eintritt gewährte, konnte sie sich plötzlich an nichts mehr erinnern, das sich schöner anfühlte als das hier.****

Glücklich erwiderte Legolas die Umarmung und schlang auch seine Arme enger um Elenaels Taille, während ihre Lippen immer noch in diesem zärtlichen und glückerfüllten Kuss vereint waren. Ihr Mund schmeckte süßer als alles, was er zuvor gekostet hatte, und noch wundervoller war das Gefühl, das sich langsam in seinem Bewusstsein ausbreitete und bald auch Besitz von seinem Herzen ergriff. Es war unendliche Erleichterung, dass seine Träume doch noch wahr geworden waren, und er Elenael so in den Armen hielt, wie er es sich lange gewünscht hatte. Das Glück schien ihn beinahe hinfort zu spülen und er lächelte in den Kuss hinein, als Tränen in seine Augen stiegen, und diesmal waren sie nicht von Leid.

Ohne die Berührung ihrer Lippen zu unterbrechen, hob Legolas Elenael hoch und drehte sich mit ihr herum, übermütig und voller Freude, bis er sie schließlich lachend wieder absetzte und sich von dem Kuss löste. Er blickte ihr wieder tief in die Augen, die ebenso feucht waren wie die seinen aber silbern-grau strahlten, voller Glück.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er und strich ihr eine ebenholzfarbene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Aufs Neue von den Worten, die so leicht aus seinem Mund zu kommen schienen, völlig überwältigt, lehnte Elenael ihre Stirn an seine und flüsterte: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, das jemals von dir zu hören …" Erneut küsste sie ihn flüchtig, bevor sie wieder das Wort ergriff. „Ich liebe dich, Legolas Thrandulion, dich und all deine Tollpatschigkeiten."****

Wieder entkam ein fröhliches Lachen Legolas' Kehle, als er seine Stirn an die ihre schmiegte und seine Hände über ihren Rücken streiften.

„Ich hätte dies auch nie für möglich gehalten", sagte er, bevor er seinen Mund erneut auf den ihren legte und sie wieder küsste. Alles um sie herum schien still zu stehen, als sie lange Zeit das Gefühl genossen, sich in den Armen zu halten und die zärtliche und leidenschaftliche Berührung ihrer Lippen sie überwältigen ließen. Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass die beiden beinahe identischen Gestalten, die zu Anfang noch in ihrer Nähe gestanden hatten, sich allmählich abgewandt hatten, um die beiden frisch Verliebten an diesem wundervollen Morgen in Bruchtal alleine ihrem Glück zu überlassen.

- TBC -

Also sagt uns bitte wieder, wie es euch gefallen hat… es kommen noch 2 Kapitel und ein Epilog ;)


	13. Kapitel 13

So, dann will ich mal weiter posten. Vielen Dank für die Reviews an alle! Ich hoffe, es werden noch ein paar mehr ;)

**Kapitel 13  
**  
Eine warme Briese ließ die Blätter der hohen Bäume in Imladris' Gärten leise rascheln und trug die vielen fröhlichen Stimmen weiter, noch aus dem Tal hinaus. Bruchtal feierte die Ankunft seines Abendsterns.  
Gedankenverloren ließ Elenael ihren Blick über die Umgebung schweifen, über die grüne Wiese, die von vielen Laternen und kleinen Feuern erhellt wurde und die Elben, die ausgelassen feierten, aßen, tanzten und musizierten. Leisen Trittes schritt sie zwischen ihnen hindurch, denjenigen, die sie grüßten, fröhlich zulächelnd. Sie hatte die letzten drei Tage kaum aufgehört zu lächeln.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den hohen Tisch sehen konnte, an dem Elronds Familie und einige andere Auserwählte saßen, und sofort fiel ihr Blick auf die schlanke, goldblonde Gestalt, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt dort saß. Eine lebhafte, fröhliche Diskussion schien zwischen ihm und den Zwillingen, die neben ihm ihren Platz hatten, ausgebrochen zu sein, selbst bis hierher konnte sie das Lachen der drei hören. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie noch einmal über das gesprochen, was vorgefallen war, hatten alle Missverständnisse aus dem Weg geräumt, und nun schienen die drei männlichen Elben sich besser zu verstehen als jemals zuvor. Und Elenael war froh darüber, es tat ihr gut, sie nach den vielen Tagen der Irrtümer und des Kummers nun so sehen zu können. Und offensichtlich ging es nicht nur ihr so –Imladris schien förmlich zu neuem Leben erwacht zu sein.  
„Komm mir bloß nicht schon wieder damit, Elrohir!", wurde Legolas' Stimme zu ihr herüber getragen, als er lachend dem jüngeren Zwilling antwortete. „Ich will die Worte ‚ich', ‚Schwert' und ‚besser' nie wieder in einem Satz von dir hören, verstanden?"  
Leise war Elenael an die Tischgemeinschaft herangetreten, direkt hinter Legolas, und ließ nun ihre Hände auf seine Schultern sinken und weiter auf seine Brust, sodass sie von hinten ihre Arme locker um seinen Hals gelegt hatte.  
„Warum muss es auch immer das Schwert sein?", fragte sie gutgelaunt, dann, mit einem schelmischen Lächeln an die Zwillinge gerichtet: „Wollt ihr euch nicht einmal auf einen Bogenschießwettbewerb einlassen?"  
  
Legolas hob lächelnd den Kopf und blickte Elenael in die strahlend grauen Augen, als er ihre Hände ergriff und sie vor seiner Brust in den seinen hielt. Es war so schön, von ihr auf diese Weise begrüßt zu werden, vor den Augen aller und ohne irgendwelche Schuldgefühle. Er war so erfüllt von Glück, dass er es am liebsten laut hinaus schreien würde, jedem Elben in ganz Bruchtal und darüber hinaus sagen würde, dass er Elenael liebte. Und auch wenn seine Worte es nicht taten, so schrie sein Herz es jedes Mal, wenn er sie wieder sah.  
Die letzten drei Tage waren wundervoll gewesen, und ihnen würden noch viele folgen. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so glücklich, fröhlich und leicht gefühlt, nie so geborgen, nur durch kleine Berührungen, sanfte Küsse und Umarmungen.  
„Das ist eine wundervolle Idee, Tinu", sagte er lächelnd. Tinu war der Kosename, den er ihr bereits an dem Abend gegeben hatte, nachdem sich das ganze Missverständnis aufgelöst hatte. Wenn er daran dachte, wie blind sie alle durch die Welt gewandelt waren, wie töricht sie sich hatten leiten lassen von Zweifeln, die allesamt auf falschen Eindrücken beruht hatten, musste er jedes Mal wieder den Kopf schütteln. Doch dies war nun vorbei, und Legolas war endlich mit ihr zusammen, mit seinem kleinen, strahlenden Stern.  
Er zog Elenael nun auf seinen Schoss und umschloss ihre Taille, um sein Gesicht an ihren Rücken zu lehnen, während ihre Hände immer noch ineinander verschränkt waren.  
„Ich denke, im Bogenschießen hätten sie keine Chance", sagte er siegessicher, doch Elladan schnaubte mit gespielter Entrüstung.  
„Das glaubst auch nur du."  
Elrohir verzog ein wenig den Mundwinkel. „Nun, ich fürchte, nicht nur er, denn ich glaube es auch, Bruderherz. Legolas ist wirklich unschlagbar."  
„Das ist doch wirklich erfreulich zu hören", schmunzelte Elenael. Bereitwillig hatte sie sich auf Legolas' Schoß ziehen lassen, genoss seine Nähe, die Art wie sie an ihrem Rücken spüren konnte, wie sich seine Brust ruhig hob und senkte. Lächelnd ruhten die Blicke der Zwillinge auf den beiden – sie schienen sich besonders für sie zu freuen, gerade, nachdem sie selbst Teil der Geschichte waren.  
„Nun, irgendetwas muss es ja geben, in dem wir nicht besser sind als unser Legolas …", sagte Elrohir gespielt überheblich und zwinkerte Elenael dann zu. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du ihn uns vorziehst?"  
„Eifersüchtig?" fragte Legolas zwinkernd. „Nun, tut mir ja leid für dich, aber weder Elenael noch ich sind in dich verliebt. Du hast Erestor ja gehört." Ein schelmisches Grinsen lag auf Legolas' Lippen. Er hätte Elenael auch selbst antworten lassen können, doch kannte er die Antwort längst, und diese Sicherheit ließ sein Herz erstrahlen.  
„Das ist nicht fair", sagte Elrohir mit gespielter Enttäuschung und stützte sein Haupt schmollend in seine Hand.  
Elladan lachte und klopfte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Nimm es nicht so schwer. Mich liebt ja auch keiner." Er zwinkerte Elenael zu.  
„So würde ich es aber auch nicht sehen", sagte Elenael, nachdem ihr Lachen verklungen war. „Erstens wisst ihr genau, dass es sehr viele gibt, die euch lieben, zweitens habt ihr euch gegenseitig und drittens", fügte sie mit einem Blick auf Elrohir hinzu, „kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dass _du_ Luftsprünge gemacht hättest, als du dachtest, es wäre jemand in dich verliebt."  
Elrohir verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und schaute dann Legolas an. „Nichts für ungut, aber sie hat recht."  
Legolas lachte. „Was? Du verschmähst meine Zuneigung also? Ich bin wirklich gekränkt. Bin ich dir nicht gut genug?"  
„Ach, jetzt hör schon auf", sagte Elrohir und verdrehte die Augen, doch dann lachte auch er wieder.  
Legolas' Kinn ruhte auf Elenaels Schulter, als er sie eng an sich hielt. Der Abend war bisher sehr amüsant verlaufen, doch ihre Gegenwart war das Schönste daran. So lange sie in seiner Nähe war, schien alles um ihn herum unwichtig, und so kam es, dass er von vielem auf dem Fest gar keine Notiz nahm, weil er es zu sehr genoss, seine Liebste in den Armen zu halten.  
Natürlich hatte er sich auch gefreut, Arwen wieder zu sehen, doch keine Freude schien ein angemessener Vergleich zu jener, die ihm durch seine neu gewonnene Liebe widerfuhr.  
„Wie dem auch sei", sagte schließlich Elladan und sah kurz zu seiner Schwester herüber. „Komm, El, wir haben unsere kleine Schwester schon viel zu lange in Ruhe gelassen."  
„Das ist allerdings wahr!", antwortete sein Zwilling enthusiastisch. „Lass uns gehen und …"  
„... uns ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten", vervollständigte Elladan den Satz seines Bruders mit einem breiten Grinsen. Oh ja, es tat gut, die andere Hälfte seiner Selbst zurück zu haben … Und schon waren die beiden dunkelhaarigen Elben auf den Beinen, auf dem Weg zu Arwen.  
  
„Die Arme …", murmelte Elenael belustigt, als sie ihnen hinterher sah.  
Legolas lächelte sie an. „Hmm, wir sind jetzt ganz alleine", sagte er schelmisch und brachte sie dazu, sich auf seinem Schoss etwas herum zu drehen, sodass er sie ansehen konnte.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie glücklich ich bin?", fragte er und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.  
„Nun … wenn du von einer ganzen Gesellschaft umringt alleine bezeichnest, möchte ich nicht wissen, was für dich das Gegenteil bedeutet", erwiderte Elenael leise lächelnd. „Und um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: Wenn ich dir sage, dass du kaum so glücklich sein kannst wie ich, würdest du mir glauben?" Die Elbin bekräftigte ihre Worte mit einem flüchtigen Kuss, kaum mehr als das kurze Streifen ihrer Lippen auf seinen.  
Legolas schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, würde ich nicht. Aber wir können uns darauf einigen, dass wir beide gleich glücklich sind." Er zog sie näher an sich ran und wiederholte den Kuss, diesmal doch etwas intensiver. Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht gänzlich alleine waren, doch saßen sie alleine an ihrem Tisch und die meisten Gäste waren ohnehin damit beschäftigt, sich die Köstlichkeiten, die serviert wurden, schmecken zu lassen, zu tanzen oder sich zu unterhalten.  
Fast sofort schien Elenael in seinem Kuss zu versinken, sie spürte das inzwischen schon vertraute, schwache Gefühl in ihren Beinen und war nur froh darüber, dass sie im Augenblick saß. Doch noch immer war es etwas völlig Neues, Außergewöhnliches, so von jemandem geküsst zu werden, etwas, das ihr den Atem nahm und sie jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue überraschte. Endlich schaffte sie es jedoch, sich von seinen Lippen loszureißen.  
„Nicht hier …", murmelte sie, ein wenig außer Atem und mit leicht geröteten Wangen.  
Legolas schmollte ein wenig enttäuscht.  
„Na gut. Dann später? Nach dem Fest?" Außer am gestrigen Nachmittag in den Gärten hatten sie kaum längere Zeit gänzlich alleine verbracht und Legolas sehnte sich danach, sie einfach in den Armen zu halten, nah an sich zu spüren und ihre wundervollen Lippen zu küssen, die sich schöner anfühlten als alles andere.  
Bei seinen Worten spürte Elenael, wie ihre Wangen sich weiter erhitzten. „Versprochen", flüsterte sie und hörte fast gleichzeitig, wie das Lachen der Zwillinge zu ihnen herüber getragen wurde. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte ihr, dass diese sich noch immer bei ihrer Schwester befanden und ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.  
„Ich denke, ich werde Arwen ein wenig Beistand leisten – es scheint, als könne sie ihn gebrauchen." Noch bevor Legolas protestieren konnte, hatte sie sich aus seinem Griff gewandt, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz auf die Stirn und wandte sich dann lächelnd den drei Geschwistern zu.  
  
Legolas blickte ihr noch ein Weilchen nach, wie sie bei den drei Kindern Elronds stand und sich fröhlich mit ihnen unterhielt, doch seine Gedanken waren bereits ganz wo anders.  
Er fragte sich, was sie nach dem Fest genau tun würden. Würden sie sich nur für einige Zeit ein stilles Plätzchen in den Gärten suchen, oder durfte er darauf hoffen, vielleicht einmal mehr von ihr zu haben? Er sehnte sich so sehr danach, sie im Arm zu halten, wenn er in den Schlaf driftete und ebenso wieder aufzuwachen. Die Nächte ohne sie waren geradezu eine Qual, besonders jetzt, da er es gekostet hatte, wie es war, ihre Nähe zu spüren. Es war ihm die letzten Abende vorgekommen, als könnte er ohne sie fast nicht einschlafen, denn er vermisste sie jeden Augenblick, den sie nicht bei ihm war.  
Er erhob sich allmählich von seinem Stuhl und schlenderte ein wenig über den Festplatz. Immer wieder sah er sich nach Elenael um, die immer noch in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit den Zwillingen vertieft war. Arwen stand mittlerweile etwas abseits von ihnen bei Elrond.  
Legolas ging nun zu einem der vielen kleinen Feuer, die den Festplatz umgaben, hob einen dünnen Ast auf und stocherte damit gedankenverloren in der Glut herum. Über die Schulter blickte er wieder zu Elenael, die sich immer noch mit den Zwillingen unterhielt. Legolas konnte nicht umhin, zu erkennen, wie glücklich sie strahlte. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er seine Liebste so sah. Seine Liebste – Es war bereits drei Tage her, doch manchmal konnte er sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Sie war das schönste, liebreizendste Geschöpf, das er je gesehen hatte. Und nicht nur ihre äußere Schönheit, sondern vielmehr noch ihre innere erfüllte ihn jedes Mal vor Glück und Stolz, wenn er an sie dachte. Sie war _sein_.  
  
Er seufzte lächelnd vor sich hin, als er plötzlich etwas Heißes an seinen Fingerspitzen bemerkte. Instinktiv blickte er zu seiner Hand und sah, dass der kleine Zweig komplett in Flammen stand, die ihn zu verbrennen drohten. Ohne nachzudenken, schleuderte er das Gehölz weit von sich und kühlte dann seine erhitzten Finger in seinem Mund. Das war knapp gewesen.  
Er ließ sein Blick wieder zu Elenael wandern, doch auf dem Weg blieb er an etwas Anderem hängen. Nicht weit ab stand Arwen bei Elrond und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Doch der Zipfel von ihrem roten Rock glomm feurig in der Nacht, denn der brennende Zweig hatte ihn getroffen. Sie schien es gar nicht zu bemerkten, als die Flammen sich allmählich ihren Weg hinauf bahnten. Geistesgegenwärtig sah sich Legolas um und erblickte einen Eimer Wasser, der unweit von der gedeckten Tafel stand. Blitzschnell eilte er zu ihm, ergriff ihn und rannte auf Arwen zu, um den gesamten Inhalt des Gefäßes über ihr auszugießen.  
Klitschnass und mit vor Erschrecken geweitetem Mund drehte sich Arwen herum, blinzelte zwischen den nassen Haarsträhnen und sah ihn verwundert und auch wütend an.  
Alle anderen Blicke hatten sich mittlerweile ebenfalls auf ihn gerichtet, fragend und verwundert.  
„Was fällt dir ein?", fragte Arwen entrüstet und auch Elrond musterte Legolas äußerst skeptisch.  
Legolas schluckte schwer und spürte bereits, wie seine Wangen anfingen zu glühen.  
„Nun … ich … d… dein Rock hat gebrannt", antwortete er etwas kleinlaut.  
Arwen sah schnell an sich runter und erkannte dann, dass ein Teil ihres Kleides tatsächlich große Brandlöcher aufwies.  
„Und deshalb musst du mich gleich komplett baden?" fragte sie immer noch gereizt und begutachtete den Schaden genauer. „Und warum überhaupt hat es gebrannt?"  
Legolas zog instinktiv die Schultern ein und blickte beschämt zu der triefend nassen Elbin.  
„Nun … also … ich hätte mich beinahe verbrannt, dort am Feuer … mit dem Zweig … und da habe ich ihn einfach von mir geworfen", gestand er.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Elenael an seiner Seite eingefunden. Ihre Gegenwart gab ihm Zuversicht, doch auch auf ihren Zügen spiegelte sich ein wenig Belustigung.  
Arwen schnaubte nur gereizt und funkelte Legolas an, doch plötzlich hallte das Lachen von den beiden Zwillingen durch die Nacht.  
„Nun sei nicht wütend, Schwesterchen", sagte Elrohir grinsend.  
„Du weißt doch, dass die Liebe oft Narren aus einem macht", fügte Elladan lachend hinzu.  
„Und ich hatte schon gedacht, die Welle von Missgeschicken sei endlich vorbei", sprach Elrohir wieder.  
„Ich finde es immer wieder amüsant. Aber nichts, wirklich nichts schlägt dein Fasanflügel-Weitwurf-Talent, Legolas", sagte Elladan lauthals kichernd.  
„Oh ja, du hättest sehen sollen, wie Vater schaute, als der Flügel auf seinem Haupt landete", fügte Elrohir hinzu, an seine Schwester gewandt.  
Diese blickte nun zwischen ihren Brüdern, Legolas und ihrem schulterzuckenden Vater umher, bis auch sie schließlich anfing, amüsiert zu lachen.  
Legolas atmete erleichtert auf, und ein Lächeln fand den Weg auf sein Gesicht.  
„Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen", sagte Arwen und schaute nun bereits viel freundlicher drein.  
„Schwamm drüber", winkte sie ab. „Doch nun gehe ich mich lieber umziehen." Mit diesen Worten begann sie ihren Weg zum Haus und auch die anderen, die die Szene erstaunt und belustigt beobachtete hatten, wanden sich allmählich ab und gingen ihren vorherigen Beschäftigungen nach.  
  
Legolas blickte zu Elenael und kratzte sich immer noch leicht beschämt am Hinterkopf.  
Elenael lachte leise in sich hinein, als sie den etwas geknickten Gesichtsausdruck des goldblonden Elben sah. Sie hatte ebenfalls eigentlich vermutet, dass diese Serie nun endlich unterbrochen war, doch vielleicht hatten sie sich alle geirrt … Lächelnd küsste sie ihn auf die Wange und flüsterte noch in sein Ohr: „Peinlichkeit Nummer neun."  
„Oh, die neunte schon?" Legolas zählte kurz in Gedanken nach und musste seiner Liebsten dann nickend zustimmen. Auch wenn er sich bei diesen Situationen immer recht schlecht gefühlt hatte, so war es in Nachhinein doch recht erheiternd, und so lachte er vergnügt und griff dann Elenaels Hand, um sie zurück zum Pavillon zu führen, wo Erestor und Glorfindel sich eingefunden hatten. Kurz musste er sich daran erinnern, dass er neidisch auf ihr Glück gewesen war, doch nun war im solches selbst widerfahren, und zumindest teilweise hatte er es den beiden Beratern Elronds zu verdanken, denn Glorfindel hatte ihm zugehört und Verständnis gezeigt, während Erestor der jenige gewesen war, der die ganzen Missverständnisse aufgeklärt hatte.  
Die Zeit schien nur so dahin zu rinnen, als sie sich unterhielten, aßen und tranken oder so manchen Scherz zum Besten gaben. Ein leises, wundervoll anmutendes Lied wurde von Lindir auf seiner Hafte angestimmt, und Legolas stand von seinem Stuhl auf und blickte mit ausgestreckter Hand zu Elenael.  
„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"  
  
Ohne zu zögern ergriff die junge Elbin seine Hand. „Mit Vergnügen", antwortete sie mit einem lustigen Funkeln in den Augen und ließ sich dann von Legolas sanft auf die Tanzfläche ziehen, auf denen sich bereits einige andere Paare eingefunden hatten. Das Lied war kein schnelles und lustiges, es löste eher eine wunderschöne Ruhe bei jedem aus, der es hörte. Schweigende Momente des Glücks.  
Legolas hielt Elenaels schlanken Körper fest in seinen Armen. Während die meisten anderen Paare anmutige Tänze aufführten, wie sie nur Elben vollbringen konnten, machte sich dieses Paar die Mühe nicht. Sie genossen es einfach nur, sich eng umschlungen sanft zu der Musik zu wiegen. Elenaels Kopf ruhte auf Legolas' Brust, als dieser zarte Küsse auf ihr Haar tupfte und seine Arme sich um ihre zierliche Taille schlangen. Lange hatte er schon überlegt, wie er ihr seinen Wunsch mitteilen konnte, ohne sie zu verschrecken, doch schließlich fand er seine Sprache.  
„Weißt du, es ist einfach wundervoll, dich in den Armen zu halten", begann er leise. „Und ich wünschte mir … nun ja … ich möchte deine Nähe nicht missen, denn … ich habe mich gefragt, ob …" All die wohl überlegten Worte wollten nun nicht mehr über seine Lippen kommen, denn er war scheu, sie offen auszusprechen.  
Bei seinen Worten öffnete Elenael ihre Augen wieder, die sie zuvor geschlossen hatte, um die Empfindungen, die sie durchströmten, in ihrem Gedächtnis festhalten konnte, damit sie nie wieder ohne leben müsste, und hob ihren Kopf leicht um Legolas anzusehen.  
„Was ist los?", fragte sie leise. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so schüchtern. Sag schon." Obwohl sie bereits eine leise Ahnung hatte, was in ihm vorging, wollte sie sich doch sicher sein und hob so eine Hand und strich ihm zärtlich, ermutigend, über die Wange.  
  
Legolas schloss kurz die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die sanfte Berührung, die ein warmes Kribbeln durch seinen gesamten Körper schickte. Als er seine Lider wieder öffnete, sah er in Elenaels leuchtende Augen, die ihn voller Zuneigung anblickten, und wieder einmal die Erinnerung an ihre Geschichte weckten. Auch diesmal musste er wohl in den geheimnisvollen See springen, in ungewisse und doch so verlockende Tiefen.  
„Ich möchte dich in meinen Armen halten, wenn ich einschlafe, und auch dort wieder finden, wenn ich erwache. Ich möchte dich einfach nur immer in meiner Nähe spüren."  
Ein glückliches Lächeln fand ihre Lippen, als sie seine Worte hörte. Ihre Hand auf seiner Wange zog ihn sanft zu sich heran um ihn spielerisch zu küssen, bevor sie leise antwortete: „Warum hast du nicht schon früher gefragt?" Sie musste ein leises Kichern unterdrücken, als sie daran dachte, dass er in ihren Augen irgendwie niedlich war – die Art, wie er seinen Wunsch formuliert hatte, wie er gezögert hatte, fast schon scheu … als könnte sie ihm irgend etwas abschlagen …  
Etwas überrascht über ihre Antwort sah er sie einen Moment regungslos an, doch dann fand ein Lächeln den Weg auf seine Lippen, bevor er sie wieder auf die ihren legte.  
„Ich liebe dich", sagte er schließlich, und diese Worte fühlten sich einfach nur richtig und gut an, wenn er sie aussprach, doch noch schöner war die Gewissheit, dass sie ebenso empfand, und die Vorfreude darüber, dass er diese Nacht nicht alleine in seinem Bett würde liegen müssen, um sehnsüchtig an sie zu denken.  
Elenael schien seine Freude fast innerlich spüren zu können und einmal mehr überraschte sie es, welche Verbundenheit sie bereits zu Legolas fühlte – eine Tiefe, die sie sich kaum hatte vorstellen können. Und seine Gefühle waren so ansteckend.  
Sie wusste, dass sie Legolas' Worte nicht zu erwidern brauchte, er konnte alles, was er wissen musste, in ihren glänzenden Augen lesen, die ihn so liebevoll ansahen.  
Schließlich verklangen die Töne des Liedes, obwohl die Elbin sich wünschte, sie würden es nicht tun.  
  
Das nächste Lied war wieder etwas beschwingter und neben Lindir spielten noch einige andere Musiker mit auf. Mit einem Anflug von Enttäuschung über das Ende des wunderschönen Liedes auf den Zügen, ergriff Legolas wieder Elenaels Hand und führte sie zurück zum Pavillon, wo Elronds gesamte Familie versammelt war. Auch wenn die Gesellschaft angenehm war, so sehnte sich Legolas danach, seine Gemächer aufzusuchen und mit Elenael alleine zu sein.  
„Es war ein wundervolles Fest", sagte er in die Runde. „Und äußerst schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Arwen."  
„Ja, ja, als ob du überhaupt Augen für mich hättest", sagte sie mit einem leisen Lachen. Auch wenn Scherze dieser Art von der Tochter Elronds seltener zu erwarten waren als von den Zwillingen, so hatte sie doch manchmal einen sehr ähnlichen Humor. Legolas spürte ein wenig Röte auf seinen Wangen aufsteigen, doch er lachte vergnügt zurück und drückte Elenaels Hand liebevoll, bevor er sie dann los ließ.  
„Nun, ich denke, ich werde mich jetzt in meine Gemächer zurückziehen." Dann wand er sich Elenael zu und zwinkerte sie für die anderen nicht sichtbar an. „Ich sehe dich dann morgen."  
„Richtig!" rief Elladan schmunzelnd aus.  
„Morgen", fügte Elrohir dazu. Die beiden Zwillinge stießen sich gegenseitig in die Seiten und lachten dann laut auf.  
„Eine angenehme Nachruhe wüsche ich dir", sagte Elrond und auch auf seinen Zügen lag ein dezentes Schmunzeln. Die gesamte Familie hatte sich gegen Legolas verbündet. Er lächelte verlegen in die Runde, verabschiedete sich ein letztes Mal und ging dann – alleine – in Richtung des Hauses.  
Elenael, ebenfalls ein wenig rot geworden bei den Worten der Zwillinge, warf den beiden einen gespielt finsteren Blick zu. „Ihr beide habt ein viel zu aktives Mundwerk, hat euch das schon einmal jemand gesagt?" Vor ihren Worten kam sie ein wenig auf die beiden zu, damit ihre Unterhaltung nicht von mehr Ohren als nötig mit angehört wurde. „Und eine viel zu ausgeprägte Fantasie. Warum könnt ihr nicht einfach glauben, was Legolas sagte?"  
Daraufhin lachten Elladan und Elrohir erneut auf. „Diese Frage, meine Liebe, ist deiner nicht würdig", antwortete Elladan schließlich.  
„Das ist allerdings wahr. Ich bitte dich, er hat dich zum Abschied nicht einmal geküsst – und du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass er dies nicht tun würde, würde er dich mehrere Stunden lag nicht sehen, oder?", fügte Elrohir hinzu, ein schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
Wieder spürte Elenael, wie die Röte in ihre Wangen zurückkehrte – die beiden hatten wohl recht.  
„Denkt, was ihr wollt", antwortete sie ein wenig verlegen, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass die Zwillinge nicht vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen waren. „Ihr beide seid eh unverbesserlich. Dennoch wünsche ich euch jetzt eine gute Nacht."  
Vergnügt zwinkerte Elladan ihr zu. „Dir ebenfalls …"  
„ … wobei ich nicht daran zweifele, dass du die haben wirst", fügte Elrohir hinzu, was beiden wieder ein leises Lachen entlockte.  
  
Elenael verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich dann Elrond und Arwen zu, um den beiden ebenfalls eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, ebenso wie noch einigen anderen hier. Schließlich, einige Minuten später, hatte sie die Festwiese endlich verlassen und sich auf den Weg zurück ins Haus gemacht, wobei ihr Herz lustige Sprünge in ihrer Brust tat, als sie daran dachte, was – oder wen – sie dort finden würde.  
  
.. TBC …  
  
Ha ha... jetzt würdet ihr gern wissen, wies weiter geht, oder?  
Auch wenn das nicht mehr so spannend ist wie zuvor, aber ein bisschen was passiert ja noch.. also so Handlungstechnisch... öööh... ach lasst euch einfach überraschen


	14. Kapitel 14

Als erstes sorry fürs Verspätete posten, hatte das irgendwie ganz vergessen schäm  
Aber kamen ja auch nicht wirklich so viele Reviews zu dem Kapitel :(

Naja, hier trotzdem mal das vorletzte Kap. Viel Spaß dabei, und bitte sagt uns doch, wie es euch gefallen hat.

**_Kapitel 14_**

Als Legolas in seinen Gemächern ankam, blieb er einen Augenblick lang stehen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein. Auch wenn er sich die gesamten letzten Nächte danach gesehnt hatte, Elenael bei sich zu haben, so war er nun etwas nervös. Ihre Liebe war – auch wenn schon sehr vertraut – noch so neu, und es kam Legolas vor wie ein großes Abenteuer in fernen Ländern, die er mit jedem Schritt näher erkundete. Heute Nacht würde ihn seine Reise ein wenig weiter führen und er sah ihr freudig aber dennoch aufgeregt entgegen, da er nicht genau wusste, was ihn erwarten würde.

Er ging in das kleine Bad, das an sein Gemach angrenzte, und wusch Hände und Gesicht. Ein Bad hatte er bereits heute Nachmittag vor dem Fest genommen. Als er fertig war, ging er wieder in sein Schlafgemach zurück und lief einige Male in selbigem auf und ab. Er fragte sich, ob er sich schon umziehen sollte, und so schlüpfte er zunächst aus seinen Stiefeln und streifte die dunkelblaue Übertunika ab, die er heute Abend getragen hatte. Die nichtigsten Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, als er auf seine Liebste wartete. Sollte er sich, sobald sie da war, umziehen oder bereits jetzt? Würden sie noch eine Weile in den zwei gemütlichen Sesseln am Fenster sitzen oder sich gleich hinlegen? Sollte er wie gewohnt mit freiem Oberkörper schlafen oder ein Hemd anbehalten? Er lachte leise in sich hinein, als er seinen eigenen Fragen lauschte. Er kam sich reichlich albern vor, doch dennoch machte er sich diese Gedanken, denn er wollte keinen falschen Eindruck bei Elenael erwecken, wollte sie zu nichts drängen oder bezwecken, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart unwohl fühlte. Er entschloss sich schließlich, eine lange, lockere Hose aus dünnem Stoff anzuziehen, die er öfter zum Schlafen trug und vorerst sein Hemd anzubehalten.

Als dieses Problem also endlich beseitigt war, schaute er sich in dem Raum um. Es fehlte hier noch ein wenig an der richtigen Atmosphäre, aber andererseits sollte es auch nicht zu romantisch sein, denn dann würde Elenael vielleicht denken, er wolle sie verführen. Und das war nun eine ganz andere Frage. Was würde diese Nacht überhaupt geschehen? Legolas musste sich eingestehen, dass ein Teil von ihm sich schon danach sehnte, wirklich mit ihr zusammen zu sein, doch vielleicht wäre dies ein zu großer Schritt, und er sollte sich vorerst damit begnügen, ihre Gegenwart zu genießen.

Als diese Gedanken in seinem Geist umher schwirrten, fiel sein Blick auf einen dreiarmigen Kerzenständer, der auf dem kleinen Tisch am Fenster stand, und so entzündete er die Kerzen mit einem langen Zündholz. Sie verbreiteten einen angenehmen Duft im Raum, denn ihr Wachs war wohl mit pflanzlichen Ölen angereichert worden, und Legolas lächelte zufrieden. Er hatte die Kerzen vorher noch nie entzündet.

Kurz überlegte er, wie er sein Gemach noch reizvoller herrichten konnte, und so kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. Er ging auf den Balkon, der durch eine schmale Tür nahe des Fensters erreicht werden konnte. Dort wuchsen Rosenranken am hellen Gemäuer entlang. Er pflückte einige der schönen Blüten, sehr darauf bedacht keine Dornen mit zu erwischen, und ging dann zurück ins Zimmer, um sie auf das große Bett zu legen.

Er schaute sich noch einmal um und nickte zufrieden. Es war nun sehr gemütlich in dem Gemach, aber auch nicht aufdringlich – perfekt. Nun musste nur noch Elenael kommen.

Noch waren die meisten der Elben draußen auf dem Fest, obwohl es bereits reichlich spät war und so konnte Elenael sich recht unbehelligt ihren Weg durch die Korridore Bruchtals suchen, ohne zu befürchten, dass sie jemand sehen und sich fragen würde, was sie um diese Zeit im Nachthemd hier tat. Ihre nackten Füße verursachten keinen einzigen Laut, ebenso wenig wie ihre Bewegungen an sich. Das Mondlicht spielte mit ihrem weißen, seidenen Hemd, das sie trug und ließ es beinahe wie flüssiges Silber erscheinen.

Schneller als sie dachte hatte die Elbin den Teil in Imladris erreicht, in dem Legolas sein Zimmer hatte, und bald stand sie vor seiner Tür, nun doch leicht nervös.

_Sei nicht albern_, schalt sie sich still, holte dann tief Luft und hob eine Hand, um leise an Legolas' Tür zu klopfen.****

Legolas fuhr herum, als er bei seinen wiederholten Streifzügen über den weichen Teppich an dessen Ende angelangt war. Sein Herz klopfte erstaunlich laut in seiner Brust, als er zur Tür eilte und sie dann öffnete. Als er Elenael erblickte, schien sein Herzschlag so laut, dass ganz Bruchtal ihn hätte hören müssen. Sie sah wunderschön aus – wie immer – doch das seidig schimmernde Nachtgewand, das sie trug, umspielte ihre zierlichen Rundungen noch deutlicher, es schwang sanft in dem leichten Luftzug wie ein silbrig glänzender Schleier. Ihr langes, dunkles Haar fiel wie Samt über ihre Schultern, und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein schüchternes Lächeln. Doch das Schönste an ihr waren ihre Augen, die nun im sanften Kerzenschein leuchteten wie die Sterne draußen am Himmel.

Zunächst zögerte Legolas, doch dann ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie in sein Gemach, um seine Lippen auf die ihren zu pressen und sie voller sehnsüchtiger Zärtlichkeit zu küssen.

Im ersten Moment war Elenael von seiner recht stürmischen Aktion ein wenig überrascht, doch nur zu schnell hatte sie ihre Orientierung wiedererlangt und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso hungrig. Beinahe ohne ihr Zutun hob sich ihre Hand und ihre Finger schlangen sich in seine seidigen Haare, die im schwachen Licht der Kerzen golden schimmerten. Er fühlte sich so wundervoll an …****

Der Kuss war leidenschaftlicher als sonst. Legolas' Lippen hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, zunächst sanft über Elenaels zu streifen, wie er es sonst immer tat, bevor behutsam seine Zungenspitze in ihren Mund glitt. Seine Hände tasteten hinter ihrem Rücken blind nach der Tür, um sie zu schließen, während er sie eng an sich zog, ihren Mund mit dem seinen bedeckte und sie voller Begierde küsste. Er wusste nicht, wie lang der Kuss gedauert hatte, doch nach einer Weile löste er sich von ihr, und sein Atem ging schwerer als zuvor. Nur langsam öffneten sich seine Augen, denn er fühlte sich fast wie benommen durch den Genuss ihrer Lippen. Er sah in ihr bezauberndes Antlitz und lächelte. Ja, verzaubert hatte sie ihn, und keine Macht der Welt konnte ihn je wieder von diesem Bann erlösen.****

Nach Luft schnappend sah Elenael letztendlich zu ihm auf. „Ganz schön stürmisch, hm?", fragte sie lächelnd, als ihr Atem sich ebenfalls wieder beruhigt hatte. Ihr Blick schweifte kurz durch sein Zimmer, blieb auf den Kerzen und liebevoll verteilten Rosenblüten hängen. Gerührt sah sie wieder zu ihm auf.

„Legolas, du bist doch ..." Ihr eigenes Lachen unterbrach sie und Elenael ließ ihre Stirn an seine Schulter sinken. „Du bist verrückt", sagte sie zärtlich in sein Hemd hinein.****

Stürmisch? Verrückt? Legolas biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es war wohl doch ein wenig viel, und der leidenschaftliche Kuss von eben – auch wenn sie ihn erwidert hatte – hatte sie vielleicht doch ein wenig verschreckt. Doch warum klang ihre Stimme so glücklich, und warum lehnte sie sie sich so zärtlich an ihn?

„Es … es tut mir leid", sagte er leise. „Ich will nicht … ich meine …" Wieder einmal suchte er nach den passenden Worten, doch sie wollten ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Die Liebe konnte sogar einen fast 3000 Jahre alten Elben zur Sprach- und Ratlosigkeit bringen.

Lachend hob Elenael ihren Kopf und drückte ihre Lippen erneut kurz auf seine, bevor sie flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich. Was ist denn mit dir los, du bist doch sonst nicht so schüchtern." Das schelmische Lächeln auf ihren Lippen wurde von einem fröhlichen Funkeln in ihren Augen bekräftigt.

„Und du brauchst dich auch nicht zu entschuldigen. Wofür denn? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass schon einmal jemand so etwas für mich getan hat …" Sie legte ihre Wange an seine und flüsterte: „… oder dass jemand diese Gefühle in mir auslösen konnte …"****

„Nun, es ist nur … ich möchte dich nicht irgendwie verschrecken oder dir den Eindruck vermitteln, dass ich dich zu etwas drängen will. Ich … ich möchte einfach nur mit dir zusammen sein. Für alles andere haben wir noch Zeit." Es brauchte nur eine kurze, ermutigende Geste von ihr und ihre liebevollen Worte, dass er seine Schüchternheit wieder vergaß und offen das aussprechen konnte, was er dachte. Er schlang nun seine Arme eng um ihren Körper und wiegte sie leicht in ihnen, während er das Gefühl ihrer Wange auf der seinen genoss und wieder den Duft ihres Haars einatmete.

„Bist du schon müde?" fragte er schließlich und blickte wieder zu ihr hinunter.

Eine wunderschöne Wärme breitete sich in der dunkelhaarigen Elbin aus, als sie hörte, welche Sorgen er sich ihretwegen machte. Es erfüllte sie mit noch mehr Sicherheit und Geborgenheit zu wissen, dass sie ihm wirklich viel bedeuten musste. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie seine Wärme, seine Arme um ihren Körper. „Hm?", fragte sie, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er etwas gesagt hatte.****

Legolas lachte leise. Er hatte Elenael tatsächlich dabei erwischt, verträumt zu sein, und dies steigerte seine Stimmung ungemein. Er machte sich nun schon weniger Sorgen, sie könnte sich in irgendeiner Weise bedrängt fühlen.

„Ich fragte, ob du schon müde bist. Oder sollen wir noch ein paar Stunden hier stehen bleiben?" Er zwinkerte sie grinsend an, während seine Hand an ihrem Arm auf und ab fuhr.

„Oh", antwortete Elenael lächelnd. „Nun, mit dir würde ich auch weiter hier stehen bleiben … Doch die Aussicht auf ein Plätzchen anderer Art ist ebenso verlockend. An was denkst du denn?"****

„Hm." Legolas küsste sie zärtlichen auf ihre Stirn. „Nun, wir könnten am Fenster Platz nehmen, allerdings könnte ich dich dann nicht mehr in den Armen halten, oder …" Legolas wich den Worten aus, indem er über seine Schulter zum Bett blickte.****

„Dann komm", antwortete Elenael leise, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn sanft zum Bett. Die Nervosität hatte sie verlassen nach den letzten Minuten, selbst nun und in ihr blieb nichts als das Gefühl der Wärme und Freude.****

Legolas ließ sich von ihr durch den Raum führen und war überrascht, dass sie nun die Initiative ergriff, während er nicht wirklich wusste, was er tun sollte. Als sie das Bett erreichten, kniete sich Elenael darauf und zog ihn zu sich, so dass sie einander gegenüber auf den weichen Laken saßen. Ihre Hände waren ineinander verschränkt und sie blickten sich direkt an. Beide lächelten. ****

Fasziniert beobachtete Elenael, wie das Licht der Kerzen auf seinem Gesicht spielte, mit seinem Haar, das sie jetzt schon so sehr liebte. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über diese Strähnen, über seine Gesichtszüge, wie um sie sich einzuprägen und nie wieder zu vergessen. „Und was hast du nun vor?", fragte sie verspielt, während ihre Finger weiter über sein Gesicht glitten.****

Irgendwie schien Legolas diese Frage fast herausfordernd, doch er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Stattdessen ließ er sich langsam nach hinten sinken, sodass er auf einen Arm gestützt auf dem Bett lag und mit der anderen Hand über die ihre strich.

„Was immer du vorhast", sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Weichst du etwa meiner Frage aus?", lachte die Elbin, ließ sich dann aber neben ihn auf das Bett sinken. Ihren Kopf stützte sie auf ihren angewinkelten Arm, zog die Beine ein wenig an und sah zu ihm auf.****

Legolas beugte sich vor, um wieder seine Lippen auf die ihren zu legen, doch diesmal war der Kuss nicht so leidenschaftlich wie ihr erster hier an diesem Abend, sondern voller behutsamer Zärtlichkeit. Er ließ sich schließlich gänzlich nieder, und zog seine Liebste an sich heran, so dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte.

„Ich habe so etwas noch nie erlebt", sagte er leise. „Dass ich mich so wohl und geborgen fühle, so glücklich."

Es geschah nur selten, dass Elenael nicht genau wusste, was sie sagen sollte – jegliches Wort schien ihr zu schwach, zu untertrieben für das, was sie sagen wollte. Sein Herzschlag pochte beruhigend an ihrem Ohr und sie atmete tief ein, seinen Duft in sich aufnehmend. „Wie kann nur ich dafür verantwortlich sein?"****

Elenaels Frage erschreckte Legolas fast, und er sah zu ihr hinunter.

„Doch du bist es. Du allein bist der Grund, dass ich mich so fühle. Zweifle nie daran, Tinu!" Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie ein wenig zu sich hoch, sodass er sie erneut küssen konnte. Seine Finger glitten durch ihr seidiges Haar, als er die Augen schloss und das Gefühl ihrer vereinten Lippen genoss. Sie lag nun fast gänzlich auf ihm, doch schien sie kaum etwas zu wiegen, so leicht und zart war ihre Gestalt, und dennoch weiblich gerundet, weich und so warm.

Ihre Gestalt schien nun völlig an seine gepresst zu sein und ihr schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie wie füreinander gemacht zu sein schienen, so genau harmonierten ihre Körper miteinander. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten. Lange sahen beide sich in die Augen, bevor Elenael leise, leicht zögernd, fragte: „Was … was tust du normalerweise an … an diesem Punkt?"****

Legolas' Stirn legte sich in leichte Falten. „Was genau meinst du mit ‚an diesem Punkt'?", fragte er und strich ihr dabei sanft über den Rücken. ****

„Nun ja …" Ein weiteres Mal wusste Elenael nicht genau, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte. „Ich meine, dass ich ja sicherlich nicht die erste bin, mit der du zusammen warst …"

„Oh." Das also meinte Elenael. Sie hatten darüber noch überhaupt nicht gesprochen, doch schien es Legolas auch bislang als unwichtig, was in ihrer Vergangenheit lag. Jetzt aber wurde er selbst neugierig. Jedoch wollte er erst selbst auf diese Frage antworten, obwohl es nicht ganz einfach war.

„Nun, ich … na ja. Du bist die erste, mit der ich _wirklich_ zusammen bin", gestand er.

Überraschung spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie dies hörte. Dann jedoch musste sie daran denken, dass Legolas ihr einmal gesagt hatte, dass er bis zu diesem Punkt noch nie wirklich verliebt gewesen war und so schien es überhaupt nicht mehr so abwegig. Ein unheimlicher Stolz und ebensogroße Freude erfüllte sie bei dem Gedanken, dass gerade sie es war, von der er so unbeschwert sagen konnte, dass er sie liebte.

„Oh", kam ihr schließlich über die Lippen, gefolgt von einem Lächeln. „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte einfach nicht mit irgendjemandem zusammen sein, nur um nicht allein zu sein, verstehst du? Und ich habe nie die Richtige gefunden – bis ich dich traf." Seine letzten Worte untermalte er mit einem zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. ****

Elenael biss sich leicht auf die Lippe und fragte sich, ob sie aussprechen sollte, was sie noch wissen wollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich doch dafür. „Also hast du … hast du denn schon … Erfahrung?"****

Legolas hatte geahnt, dass diese Frage kommen würde, und schließlich war sie berechtigt. Sie waren nun zusammen und sollten keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben und alles miteinander teilen, dennoch fiel ihm die Antwort nicht ganz leicht. Es war noch so ungewohnt, offen über solche Dinge zu sprechen.

„Nun ja, ich habe schon … Erfahrungen. Aber ich war dabei noch nie wirklich verliebt." Er überlegte kurz, ob er ihr alles erzählen sollte, ob sie überhaupt von anderen Frauen hören wollte, doch dann entschloss er sich dazu, es auszusprechen.

„Es ist schon sehr lange her, aber da war mal eine Elbin, mit der ich kurze Zeit … nun ich möchte es nicht ‚zusammen sein' nennen, denn das war es nicht. Ich habe sie nicht geliebt und sie mich genauso wenig. Wir waren jung und wollten wissen, was es war, das alle an der Liebe so genossen." Er hielt inne und sah Elenael wieder in die Augen, unsicher, was sie davon halten würde.

Ruhig hörte sie ihm zu. Sie hatte ihr Kinn auf seine Brust gelegt, da sie nicht vorhatte, ihre momentane Position so schnell aufzugeben und beobachtete, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, während er sprach. Unausgesprochene Worte standen in ihren Augen, als er zögerte – sie würde weiter zuhören.****

Als Legolas sah, dass Elenael ihm aufmerksam zuhörte, und fast so etwas wie Neugier in ihren Augen erkannte, war er erleichtert.

„Wir kannten uns schon recht lange und waren eigentlich so etwas wie gute Freunde, als wir uns dann irgendwann näher kamen. Doch wir wussten beide, dass wir einander gegenüber keinerlei Verpflichtungen hatten, und so war es einfach, die Dinge zu versuchen, die wir wissen wollten, und gemeinsam Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Doch wie gesagt, es ist schon sehr lange her. Wir beendeten es dann, als wir bemerkten, dass wir uns irgendwie im Kreise drehten, dass unsere Neugier gestillt war und wir nichts weiter davon hatten, weil uns keine tieferen Gefühle verbanden."

Manchmal fragte Legolas sich, ob es denn richtig gewesen war, all diese Dinge mit einer Frau zu tun, die er nicht geliebt hatte, doch dann wiederum hatten sie beide gewusst, was sie taten und keiner war verletzt worden, da die Gefühle nicht über diese Art der Beziehung hinaus gingen. „Ich bereue es nicht", fügte er hinzu. ****

„Das ist gut", erwiderte Elenael leise. „So etwas sollte man nie bereuen müssen, aus welcher Motivation auch immer man es tat." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln erhellte ihre Gesichtszüge, als sie hinzufügte: „Doch hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du, der doch um einiges älter bist als ich, weniger Erfahrung in diesen Dingen aufzuweisen hat, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte."

Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er Elenael fragend ansah. Er hatte schon befürchtet, sie würde es vielleicht missbilligen, dass er schon Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, obwohl er nicht verliebt gewesen war, doch scheinbar schien es ihr gar nicht so abwegig, und warum sollte es das auch?

„Das heißt, es macht dir also nichts aus?" fragte er.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dass ich auch nicht mehr ganz so unschuldig bin", erwiderte Elenael und plötzlich befiel sie doch Unsicherheit. Zweifelnd, ob es für ihn denn in Ordnung sein würde, biss sie sich leicht auf ihre Unterlippe. Dass er sich eben dieselbe Frage gestellt hatte, wusste sie nicht, sonst hätte es sie vielleicht sogar amüsiert. Doch hatte nun Unsicherheit von ihr Besitz ergriffen und sie zögerte, seinem Blick zu begegnen.****

„Nein, es macht mir nichts aus", sagte er und küsste sie bestätigend auf die Stirn, während seine Finger durch ihr seidiges Haar glitten. Allerdings fragte er sich, welcher Art ihre Erfahrungen gewesen waren. Er war neugierig es zu wissen, dennoch traute er sich nicht ganz, es offen zu fragen.****

Erleichtert atmete Elenael aus und ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust sinken, während sie die sanften Berührungen seiner Fingerspitzen in ihrem Haar genoss.

„Bei mir ist es ebenfalls schon lange her, beinahe eintausend Jahre", murmelte sie leise und beobachtete, wie ihre Finger mit dem lockeren, halb geöffneten Kragen seines Hemdes spielten. Seine helle Haut darunter lenkte sie immer mehr ab – sie sah unglaublich weich und verlockend aus.

„Ich wusste es nie genau ob ich verliebt war oder nicht, doch jetzt kann ich sagen, dass ich es wohl nicht war. Die Gefühle von damals scheinen nur ein Schatten dessen zu sein, was ich heute fühle, wenn ich dich ansehe."****

Ein glückliches Lächeln formte sich auf Legolas Lippen, bevor er sie wieder auf Elenaels legte. Er empfand genauso, denn nie hatte er vorher Gefühle dieser Art für jemanden gehabt, noch nie war er so glücklich gewesen. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre schlanke Taille und zog sie näher an sich heran, so dass sie gänzlich auf ihm lag, während er sie küsste – diesmal leidenschaftlicher und stürmischer als zuvor. Vielleicht war es besser, dass sie beide nicht ganz ohne Erfahrungen waren. Er war ohnehin schon nervös genug, sie nur bei sich zu haben, sie zu umarmen und zu küssen. Wie erst würde es sein, wenn …

Immer noch waren ihre Lippen vereint und das Kreisen ihrer Zungen – mal sanft, mal wild – entlockte ihm ein genüssliches Seufzen, als sein Atem allmählich schneller ging.

Beinahe im selben Rhythmus wie das seine schlug nun auch ihr Herz schneller und bald musste sie ihren Mund von seinen Lippen lösen, damit sie nach Luft schnappen konnte. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, küsste sie ihn erneut flüchtig auf die Lippen und ließ die ihren dann über sein Kinn wandern, die wunderbar weiche Haut seines Halses entlang bis sie zu der Stelle kam, die ihre Blicke vor wenigen Moment noch gestreichelt hatten. Sie hatte sich gefragt, ob sie wirklich so zart war wie sie ausgesehen hatte und beabsichtigte, es herauszufinden.****

Legolas schloss die Augen und drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten in die Kissen, als er Elenaels warme Lippen auf seinem Hals spürte, ihre feuchte Zunge, als sie weiter hinunter fuhr bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein und überall dort, wo ihr Mund ihn berührt hatte, kleine Feuer hinterließ, die ein warmes Kribbeln durch seinen gesamten Körper sandten. Dass so kleine Berührungen eine solche Wirkung auf ihn haben konnten, hätte er nicht erwartet, doch er spürte, wie sein Herz immer schneller schlug, als sein Blut schneller durch seine Adern pulsierte und sich alsbald begann, an einer anderen Stelle zu sammeln.****

Ohne den Blick zu heben lächelte Elenael. Manchmal war es erstaunlich, wie viel Macht man nur durch diese einfachen Berührungen haben konnte … Langsam schoben ihre Finger sein Hemd weiter zur Seite, sodass mehr Haut entblößt wurde, ihre Lippen folgten ihnen und hinterließen eine Spur sanfter Küsse. Als sie sich um eine Brustwarze schlossen, begann sie, leicht zu saugen und lauschte zufrieden den leisen Lauten, die seinen Lippen entflohen.

Elenael löste ihren Mund schließlich von ihm, doch bevor sie aufsah, ließ sie ihren Atem noch einmal spielerisch über die eben noch liebkoste Stelle hauchen. Was sie sah, als ihre Augen Legolas' Gesicht erblickten, ließ eine Wärme sich in ihrem Inneren ausbreiten, begleitet von einer Gänsehaut. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Augen geschlossen. Es war das Erregenste, das sie jemals gesehen hatte.

„Du schmeckst süß", flüsterte sie beinahe atemlos. „Schön wie ein Frühlingsmorgen nach einem sanften Regen …"

Legolas vermisste das Gefühl von ihrem warmen Mund auf seiner Haut von dem Moment an, als er ihre Lippen nicht mehr auf sich spürte, doch noch fast erregender als ihre zärtlichen Liebkosungen waren ihre Worte gewesen, und er spürte wie eine Welle der Erregung durch seinen Leib fuhr. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Verlangen, sie an sich zu ziehen, sie wild und leidenschaftlich zu küssen, um dann auch ihren Körper zu liebkosen und dem Wunsch, sie möge mit ihren Berührungen fortfahren. Doch anstatt der sich steigernden Begierde nachzugeben, fand seine Hand den Weg zu ihrer Wange, streichelte sie sanft, während er in ihre glänzenden Augen blickte, und sie stumm bat, nicht aufzuhören.

Elenael erwiderte seinen Blick und nahm sanft seine Hand, die noch auf ihrer Wange lag, um jede seiner Fingerspitzen zärtlich zu küssen. Wie konnte sie so einer Bitte nicht nachkommen? Verwundert betrachtete sie sich einen Augenblick seine Finger, sanfte Haut an manchen Stellen, rau und fast schon hart an denen, die von der Jahrhunderte langen Arbeit mit Pfeil und Bogen zeugten – und selbst diese Stellen waren so viel zarter als es nach ebenso langer Zeit bei einem Menschen der Fall gewesen wären.

Die Berührungen Elenaels waren so zärtlich, so sanft, und dennoch fuhr ein leichtes Beben durch seinen Körper, als sie seine Hand küsste, so liebevoll. Legolas setzte sich plötzlich auf, und zog Elenael auf seinen Schoss, um sie fest zu umarmen, sie an sich zu drücken, als sie ihren Kopf nach hinten sinken ließ und ihr langes Haar über ihren Rücken fiel. Er begann, die weiche Haut ihres Halses zu küssen und war überrascht, wie geschmeidig und seidig sie sich unter seinen Lippen anfühlte. Mit einer Hand strich er über ihre Schulter und schob den weiten Ausschnitt ihres Nachtgewands etwas herunter, sodass weniger ihrer blassen, samtigen Haut mit störendem Stoff bedeckt war. Seine Lippen wanderten nun zu ihrer Schulter und dann weiter am Rande des Gewands entlang zu ihrem Dekolletee, während er die weichen Rundungen ihrer Brüste durch den Stoff gegen seinen Körper gepresst spürte. Er wollte sie berühren, wollte jeden Fleck ihrer Haut mit Küssen bedecken, und doch wurde eine Stimme in seinem Geist immer lauter, die ihn zur Zurückhaltung rief. Noch wollte er nicht auf sie hören, denn zu köstlich schmeckte Elenaels weiche Haut unter seinen Lippen, zu schön war das Gefühl von ihrem warmen, zarten Körper so nah bei ihm.****

Seine plötzlichen Bewegungen hatten sie erst überrascht, doch nur zu gern überließ sie sich ihnen, seinen so wundervoll sanften Lippen, die sie liebkosten und ihren Körper erzittern ließen. Noch weiter ließ sie ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen, schlang ihre Arme um ihn, um ihn stärker an ihr spüren zu können. Sie wusste nicht, woher es kam, doch hörte auch sie bald die leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die sie zur Vernunft rufen wollte. _Nein_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie erneut in seinen Armen erschauderte.

„Noch nicht ...", flüsterte sie ohne überhaupt zu wissen, dass die Worte ihre Lippen verlassen hatten.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, bis Legolas die Worte überhaupt wahrnahm, doch dann sah er Elenael in die Augen. Er wusste, dass aus seinen Blicken Enttäuschung sprechen musste. Ein Teil von ihm wollte seine Lippen wieder auf ihre weiche Haut legen, ihren leicht beschleunigten Atem hören, das Schlagen ihres Herzens spüren. Dieser Teil wollte sie sogar überzeugen, mit dem fort zu fahren, woran sie beide Gefallen gefunden hatten, doch ein anderer Teil von ihm wollte dies nicht, und es war nicht n ur sein Verstand, sondern auch sein Herz, das für Elenael schlug, und er wollte sie zu nichts drängen, zu dem sie noch nicht bereit war.

„Entschuldige", sagte er nur leise und lehnte sich wieder nach hinten in die Kissen, während er sie behutsam mit sich zog, sodass sie nun an seiner Seite lag.

Verwirrt sah Elenael zu Legolas auf. Was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, so plötzlich von ihr abzulassen, wusste sie nicht und es dauerte einige lange Momente, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie die Worte doch ausgesprochen hatte. Nur war es nicht das gewesen, das sie gemeint hatte.

„Oh Legolas …", wisperte sie und musste schließlich sogar leise lachen. „Ich glaube, du hast meine Worte ein wenig missverstanden. Ich habe nur meinem Gewissen geantwortet, das mir einreden wollte aufzuhören … Doch wollte ich nicht, dass du es tust."****

Nun war es Legolas, der verwirrt zu ihr schaute, doch als er begriff, was sie so eben gesagt hatte, schalt er sich selbst innerlich dafür, nicht nachgefragt zu haben.

Doch ihr Gewissen hatte ihr sagen wollen, dass sie aufhören sollten, aber warum sollten sie ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn sie es doch beide wollten? Warum sollten sie inne halten, wenn sie beide die Berührungen des anderen genossen hatten?

Zögernd fand er seine Sprache wieder. „Du meinst … willst du denn doch …"

Elenael hob ihren Kopf und sah Legolas in die Augen.

„Was ich will …" Ein leiser Gedanke schoss ihr auf einmal durch den Kopf, erst flüchtig, doch konnte sie ihn schließlich nicht mehr ignorieren. „Was tun wir, wenn du wieder zurück musst?", fragte sie plötzlich.****

Legolas' Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er ihre unvermittelte Frage vernahm. War dies der Grund für ihre Zweifel gewesen? Und warum war ihm der Gedanke selbst noch nicht gekommen? Er schien zu gefangen in dem Glück des Momentes – der vielen Momente, seit sie endlich zueinander gefunden hatte – als dass er darüber hätte nachdenken wollen. Er seufzte leise.

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde bald nach Hause zurückkehren müssen, denn mein Vater braucht mich dort." Er traute sich fast nicht zu fragen, denn er wusste, dass es viel war, was er verlangte. „Würdest du mit mir kommen?"

Elenael antwortete nicht. Erst jetzt war ihr selbst die Frage gekommen und wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, wusste sie nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Wortlos senkte sie den Blick und legte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter. Der Gedanke, Imladris verlassen zu müssen, war seltsam schwer.

Legolas spürte, dass sie dieser Gedanke bedrückte, und so streichelte er sanft ihren Arm und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. Lange Zeit sprachen sie beide kein Wort und Legolas rang um die seinen, denn was sollte er sagen?

„Ich weiß, es würde dir schwer fallen, all die zurück zu lassen, die dir am Herzen liegen", sagte er schließlich. „Doch wir könnten sie oft besuchen. Es ist nur … ich kann das Reich meines Vaters nicht im Stich lassen in diesen Zeiten. Ich war schon viel zu lange von zu Hause fort. Wäre da nicht der Schatten, der sich immer weiter über Düsterwald ausbreitet, so würde ich hier bei dir bleiben …" Er hielt kurz inne, um die geeigneten Worte zu finden. „Elenael, ich liebe dich, und habe nicht all diese Schwierigkeiten erlebt, all diese Missverständnisse, die endlich aufgeklärt wurden, damit wir dann zueinander fanden, nur um dich nun wieder zu verlassen und aus meinem Leben zu streichen. Das könnte ich nicht, nie!" Seine letzten Worte klangen verzweifelt, denn er hatte plötzlich große Angst, sie könnte sich dafür entscheiden, in Bruchtal zu bleiben, und dann stünde er vor der Wahl: seine Heimat, die ihn brauchte, oder die Liebe seines Lebens. Wie würde er sich entscheiden? Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen.

Die junge Elbin spürte, wie sehr auch Legolas diese Angelegenheit beschäftigte und obwohl seine Worte sie sehr bewegten, war sie noch einen Augenblick still, bevor sie seinen Kopf sanft mit einer Hand zu sich zog, um kurz seine Lippen zu küssen. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen.

„Ich werde mit dir gehen", flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen und sah dem Prinzen Düsterwalds fest in die Augen.****

Es waren nur fünf kleine Worte, doch sie berührten ihn mehr als alle anderen zuvor, erleichterten ihn unendlich und erfüllten ihm mit einem Glück, das alles vorherige zu übertreffen schien. Die kurzen Augenblicke, bis sie sie ausgesprochen hatte, waren ihm vorgekommen wie eine Ewigkeit, doch nun hatte sie ihm ihr Versprechen gegeben, und Legolas konnte zuversichtlich in ihre gemeinsame Zukunft blicken. Er spürte, wie seine Augen leicht feucht wurden, als er sie eng an sich zog, sie in seinen Armen wiegte und immer wieder auf die Stirn küsste.

„Du machst mich so glücklich", sagte er strahlend. „Und wir werden so oft wie möglich nach Bruchtal kommen, das verspreche ich dir. Und du wirst es in Düsterwald mögen, und sicherlich wird auch mein Vater dich gern haben, denn er hat sich schon immer eine Gemahlin für seinen Sohn gewünscht." Legolas konnte es kaum erwarten, was sein Vater sagen würde, wenn er nicht nur mit Nachricht von Elrond sondern aber auch mit einer zukünftigen Gattin wieder in der Heimat ankommen würde. Sicherlich wäre Thranduil stolz und glücklich für ihn. „Und sieh es einmal von der Seite: Du wirst nicht mehr die anderen bedienen müssen, sondern selbst bedient werden. Schließlich wirst du die Gattin des Prinzen sein", fügte er hinzu. ****

Zwar lag seinen Worten unüberhörbar eine Menge Humor zugrunde, doch verblasste ihr Lächeln plötzlich, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie bedeuteten. Ein leises „Oh" entfloh ihr, und wieder wich sie Legolas' Blick aus. Daran hatte sie noch überhaupt nicht gedacht.

Wieder runzelte Legolas die Stirn, als er Elenaels leicht erschrockene Reaktion bemerkte. Wovor fürchtete sie sich? Doch dann kam die Erkenntnis über ihn, und er lachte leise auf.

„Das heißt nicht, dass du Düsterwald eines Tages an meiner Seite regieren musst, denn ich hoffe, dass mein Vater noch lange Zeit lebt. Dein Leben wird dort nicht viel anders sein als hier, nur ein wenig bequemer", erklärte er lächelnd. „Ich verspreche, dass du dort glücklich sein wirst, und ich werde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen, alles."

Obwohl sie der Gedanke daran, mit ihrer Beziehung zu Legolas vielleicht einmal Königin eines ganzen Reiches zu werden, wirklich ein wenig erschreckt hatte, konnte Elenael doch nicht anders, als leise, glücklich, zu lachen, als sie seine Worte hörte.

„Du brauchst nichts zu tun", antwortete sie. „Ich habe doch alles was ich will." Ein wenig beruhigt legte sie sich wieder hin und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen neckend über seinen Oberkörper streichen. Sie würde sich eben mit dem Gedanken anfreunden müssen – und Legolas hatte recht, wahrscheinlich gab es überhaupt keinen Grund, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. „Solange du mir gehörst."****

Legolas lächelte zurück, als er sanft durch ihr seidiges Haar fuhr. „Nur dir allein, für immer." Es waren nicht nur leere Worte sondern ein Schwur, den er nie brechen würde, komme, was wolle. Und was er sich für ihre Zukunft ausmalte, war wundervoll. Sie würden heiraten und vielleicht irgendwann Kinder bekommen, eine eigenen Familie gründen – all dies waren Dinge, die ihm noch vor einiger Zeit so fern und unwahrscheinlich erschienen, doch nun waren sie zum Greifen nah, und er würde jeden glücklichen Moment mit ihr teilen. ****

TBC ****


End file.
